Derrière le voile
by AndromedaLN
Summary: 6ème année de Harry Potter... Sirius est coincé derrière un voile, la bas il retrouve des amis qu'il n'aurait jamais cru revoir un jour. Pendant ce temps Harry pleure son parrain, mais il fait une rencontre tout aussi surprenante. Il apprend qu'il existe
1. Default Chapter

Voila, après plusieurs mois d'abandon, je reviens sur ma fic... Faut m'excuser! Ca se reproduira plus. Avant de mettre de nouveaux chapitres, j'ai corrigées les fautes de temps, sur les conseils d'une personne qui se reconnaitra...

Chapitre un

Sirius se réveilla tout doucement. Il avait très mal au crâne et ne se souvenait pas où il était. Quel était cet endroit? Et comment avait-il pu arriver ici? La pièce où il se trouvait paraissait immense. Il ne la connaissait pas. Tout se brouillait dans sa tête il avait du mal à remettre ses idées en ordre. Quels étaient ses derniers souvenirs ? Des visages, des noms se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il se voyait à l'école avec James, son meilleur ami. Remus et Peter étaient la également. Ils préparaient encore une de leurs blagues dont ils avaient le secret, la victime devait sûrement être Severus Rogue! Non, ce n'était pas son dernier souvenir. Il continuait de puiser dans sa mémoire, les images continuaient à se mélanger. Peut être ça : une rumeur, Voldemort a trouvé Lili et James, ils sont morts, Harry a survécu, Peter est le traître ! Il avait perdu son meilleur ami, le seul sur qui il avait toujours pu compter. Il fallait qu'il y aille le plus vite possible, pour Harry. Il était son parrain, il avait promis à ses amis de s'occuper de lui en cas de malheur. Non toujours pas le bon souvenir. Des détraqueurs, partout, il se métamorphose en chien pour échapper à leur emprise. Il est à Azkaban à cause de ce que les moldus appellent une erreur judiciaire. Peter est vivant, il est à Poudlard, c'est intolérable, il risque de faire du mal à Harry. Il sentait qu'il se rapprochait. Ca y est il se souvient ! Harry est en danger, Voldemort l'a manipulé, ils étaient tous au ministère de la magie, tous les membres de l'ordre disponibles ce jour la mais Dumbledore lui a interdit d'y aller. Sirius s'y est rendu quand même, car même s'il avait confiance en Dumbledore, il voulait y aller juste au cas ou, pour sauver son filleul. On n'était jamais de trop dans ces situations, les mangemorts, bien qu'idiots connaissent de nombreux sortilèges de magie noire, donc le terrible Avada Kedavera. Il est au ministère. Ensuite, le combat, Harry parvient à s'échapper. C'est bon, Sirius est soulagé, Harry est sain et sauf et Dumbledore ne va plus tarder, il veut s'échapper avec lui. Mais sa cousine Bellatrix le provoque. Il répond au duel, il s'y sent obligé, jamais il n'a reculé devant un duel et sa cousine serait trop heureuse de le voir se défiler. Pendant un moment, il pense avoir le dessus, sa cousine n'est pas très douée, elle ne lance que des sorts mineurs. Il se sent tomber après avoir reçu un sort de stupefixion, croise le regard de Harry qui a l'air effrayé et … plus rien, le trou noir. Pourquoi ce sort lui avait il fait un tel effet? C'était impossible. Il n'était plus dans la salle du ministère maintenant mais ne savait pas comment il était arrivé la.

Il se releva. Il fallait qu'il retrouve son chemin, Harry devait être tellement inquiet. Il était venu au ministère car il pensait que son parrain était en danger. Il avait tout fait pour le protéger. Il fallait le rassurer. Et il avait eu un tel regard paniqué en voyant son parrain trébucher... Sirius ne savait même pas combien de temps il était resté inconscient dans cette salle. D'ailleurs, un fait lui semblait étrange, c'était comme si le temps ne s'écoulait pas ici. Non, c'était impossible. Un tel phénomène n'existait pas, il l'aurait su. Le seul phénomène magique existant sur le temps était à sa connaissance le retourneur de temps. Il se décida à explorer les environs. Il partit d'un côté, mais cette salle ne semblait pas avoir de fin, elle était immense, comme s'il était impossible de la traverser. Non de ce côté la il ne trouverait rien et il risquait de se perdre, et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre pour une visite. La sortie devait être près de l'endroit où il avait repris connaissance, en toute logique. Il fit demi-tour et vit un voile. Il lui semblait familier. Enfin, il se souvenait ! En tombant, il avait traversé ce voile. Le sort de Bellatrix l'avait juste fait trébucher, et tomber derrière le voile. C'était si simple! Peut être même trop simple. Mais pourquoi les autres n'étaient pas venus le récupérer ? Harry l'avait vu tomber, et le connaissant il serait venu le chercher, il ne l'aurait jamais abandonné, s'il n'était pas venu c'était peut être que... Pourvu qu'il ne leur soit rien arrivé ! Et son filleul, il devait être si inquiet, s'il était encore vivant. Non, il fallait chasser de sa tête ses pensées négatives. Harry allait bien, il devait être aux côtés de Dumbledore. Et il n'y avait pas d'endroit plus sur où il pouvait se cacher. Ils n'étaient pas partis à sa recherche car les membres du ministère étaient arrivés, et voir le seul homme qui s'était évadé d'Azkaban aurait été très mal venu! De plus Dumbledore était en froid avec le ministre de la magie, qui refusait d'admettre le retour de Voldemort, il devait être en train de leur expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Il fallait absolument qu'il retourne dans cette salle du ministère. Car même s'il ne pensait pas que ce soit le cas, les autres pourraient être en danger et avoir besoin de lui. Pour cela et pouvoir aider les autres, il lui suffisait de retraverser le voile. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire comme cela. Des mangemorts étaient peut être derrière à attendre qu'il revienne, ils étaient suffisamment lâches pour ça. Il prendra sa forme d'animagus, pour ne pas se faire repérer et être plus discret. Mais avant, il lui fallait s'assurer que la voie était libre. Il tendit la main vers le voile, mais lorsque ses doigts ne furent qu'à quelques centimètres il entendit des grognements. Quelqu'un arrivait. Il lui était impossible de se cacher, et même s'il n'en comprenait pas les raisons, il sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas repasser de l'autre côté de ce voile aussi facilement. Comme s'il y avait un pouvoir très puissant qui le protégeait dont il ignorait la force. Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec … des gobelins !

Sirius pensa alors qu'il n'était pas perdu, les gobelins pourraient l'aider à rentrer. Mais la surprise et l'enthousiasme passés il réfléchit. Que faisaient ces gobelins ici? La majorité d'entre eux étaient chez Gringotts pour garder l'or des sorciers. D'ailleurs, ils n'étaient pas connus pour faire autre chose. Alors que faisaient-ils dans cette salle perdue ? A moins que ce ne soit une annexe de la banque réservée aux objets particuliers. Non, il n'y avait pas d'annexe, pour les objets particuliers, ils avaient des coffres protégés par de puissants sortilèges... Dans ce cas pourquoi étaient ils ici? Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de trouver la réponse à cette question, les gobelins l'avaient attrapé et traîné vers l'autre bout de la salle. Il était tellement surpris qu'il ne réagit pas. Pourtant il aurait pu lancer un sortilège, mais il n'y avait même pas pensé. Jamais il n'aurait cru que ces créatures pouvaient avoir autant de force, mais pire encore, cette pièce ne semblait pas avoir de fin, plus ils avançaient, plus elle semblait longue. Les gobelins le traînaient sans ménagement, quand une voie qui lui semblait familière cria « arrêtez, il ne sait rien de ce qu'il se passe ici, nous allons lui expliquer ! » Cette voie? Ce n'était pas possible, et pourtant il l'aurait reconnue entre milles! Il tourna la tête pour voir qui avait parlé et vit James, juste devant Lili ! C'était impossible, il devait rêver, et pourtant, il avait beau ouvrir de grands yeux ronds, ses amis supposés morts se tenaient bien la devant lui.

_-_Mais comment est ce possible ? demanda Sirius, que faites-vous ici ! et vivants! Tout le monde vous croit morts, et Harry, pourquoi l'avez vous abandonné comme cela? Vous n'aviez pas le droit! Il a tellement souffert de votre disparition!

Sirius avait oublié les gobelins qui le laissèrent et repartirent comme ils étaient arrivés. Ils ne le regardaient même pas, mais Sirius sentait bien qu'ils continuaient à le surveiller, comme s'ils avaient un oeil derrière la tête. Sirius ne comprenait pas. De nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, pourquoi Lili et James étaient ils la, et ces gobelins, mais en fait o était il vraiment? Lili lui sourit. Elle était merveilleuse, d'un simple sourire, elle pouvait apaiser le doute, le malheur chez les gens, elle avait toujours eu ce don et elle n'avait pas changé. Non… vraiment pas, elle avait toujours le même visage, James également. On aurait dit que ces quatorze années n'avaient eu aucun effet sur eux. Il n'était pas le mieux placé pour faire une comparaison, ces années à Azkaban l'avaient profondément changé, tant physiquement que moralement, mais cela paraissait impossible qu'ils aient toujours les mêmes traits après tant d'années. Il se souvint d'une de ces pensées en se réveillant dans cette salle: comme si le temps n'existait pas...

_-_Sirius, mon ami, dit James en interrompant sa réflexion. Je suis tellement heureux mais aussi malheureux de te voir !

Heureux je peux le comprendre car je pense que je t'ai manqué comme tu m'as manqué, mais pourquoi malheureux ? Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je suis celui qui t'a trahit ? Tu sais bien que c'est Peter. L'as tu oublié? Sirius devint suspicieux, il fallait qu'il reste sur ses gardes, après tout c'était peut être un piège.

_-_Nous le savons Sirius, répondit Lili, ne t'inquiète pas. Nous savons aussi tout ce que tu as du endurer, on nous a dit que tu as passé tant de temps à Azkaban, nous voulions prendre contact avec toi, mais malheureusement ici c'est impossible. Mais tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre ou tu es. Je vois ton trouble. Je te rassure c'est bien nous, même si nous sommes morts. Tu comprendras bientôt ne t'en fais pas. Tu souviens-tu de la façon dont tu es arrivé ici ?

_-_Et bien, je m'en souviens vaguement. J'étais au ministère pour sauver Harry de Voldemort puis…

_-_Harry ? l'interrompit James, que se passe-t-il ? Il va bien j'espère ? Voldemort n'est pas parvenu à le...

_-_Un peu de patience James, nous aurons tout le loisir de parler de notre fils plus tard. Laisse Sirius terminer son histoire, intervint Lili.

James lui obéit, elle était la seule qui ait eu un tant soit peu d'influence sur lui.

_-_Je disais donc je me suis battu contre ma cousine Bellatrix, poursuivit Sirius de plus en plus perplexe, cette idiote m'avait provoqué en duel, comme si elle espérait gagner. Vous me connaissez, je n'allais pas me défiler devant un duel, surtout avec elle! Je pensais lui donner une bonne leçon, mais un sort me fit trébucher et passer à travers ce voile. Puis j'ai repris conscience ici. Je ne comprends pas très bien d'ailleurs, car ce sort était vraiment mineur, il aurait juste du m'assommer un peu, et encore, j'ai connu pire. Et quand j'ai voulu retourner la bas voir si tout allait bien, ces gobelins sont arrivés et m'en ont empêché!

Un voile sombre traversa alors le visage de ses amis. Comme si tous leurs espoirs s'envolaient à cette minute.

_-_Ainsi tu es mort… Et moi qui pensais que tu avais réussi à percer le mystère du voile, dit James. Nous pensions que tu nous aiderais à retourner de l'autre côté, ou au moins à prendre contact avec notre fils, il nous manque tellement...

_-_Quel mystère ? Mais de quoi tu parles? Je ne comprends rien, je ne suis pas mort, je suis bien la face à vous en train de vous parler!

James lui raconta alors ce qu'était ce voile.


	2. chapitre deux

Chapitre deux

Sirius ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. Toute cette histoire lui semblait impossible, et pourtant... Ce que James venait de lui expliquer l'avait complètement démoralisé. Car à en croire son meilleur ami, jamais il ne pourrait repasser de l'autre coté, mais surtout jamais il ne pourrait revoir Harry. Et ça, il ne pouvait pas l'admettre. Il fallait qu'il y retourne. Il avait tellement besoin de lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire une chose pareille ! Le pauvre a vécu la majeure partie de sa vie sans savoir qui il était, un sorcier, n'ayant aucune idée de ce que ses parents avaient fait pour lui. Tout cela à cause d'une famille de moldus qui refusent l'existence de la magie! S'il avait pu, Sirius leur aurait bien fait une petite démonstration. Après l'avoir appris, il avait du passer par de terribles épreuves, face à Voldemort, et même face à ses amis, jaloux de sa célébrité. Et à peine Sirius avait retrouvé son filleul, il devait l'abandonner… Harry venait de perdre son deuxième père, son frère...Non il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Il y avait forcément un moyen. Et son ami venait de lui dire que la magie était encore présente ici, peut être même beaucoup puissante que nul part ailleurs. Peut être qu'il existait une solution à laquelle ils n'avaient pas pensé.

Il repensa à ce que James lui avait dit. De ce coté du voile se trouvaient les personnes qui sont mortes de façon magique, et non naturelle. Tous ceux qui avaient subit l'avada kedavera. Il y avait même quelques moldus, Sirius se souvient de leur visage lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé face à Petitgrow. Ces pauvres gens assassinés par Queudver sans raison, juste pour s'assurer la fuite... Mais comme ils étaient morts, ils ne pouvaient pas retourner de la où ils venaient, de la même façon que les moldus qui meurent ne reviennent pas. Pourtant Sirius n'était pas mort par magie. Il n'avait subit aucun sort mortel. Il était juste tombé. Il pouvait donc repartir. Non, il n'était pas mort, il ne savait pas l'effet que cela faisait de mourir, mais il savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait ressenti en trébuchant! Mais ces gobelins le surveillaient! Pour le moment ce n'est pas la peine de penser s'approcher du voile. Leur attention finira par se relâcher… et la il n'hésitera pas une seconde. Mais comment faire pour emmener James et Lili avec, il ne pouvait les laisser, mais comme ils sont morts, ils ne pourront peut être pas traverser ce voile.

_-_Mon ami, je vois à quoi tu penses. Ne fais pas ça je t'en supplie. Ceux qui l'ont tenté se sont retrouvés enfermés on ne sait où, lui assura James. On ne les a jamais revus, et ces gardiens du voile refusent de nous dire où ils les ont emmenés. Je viens de te retrouver, même si j'ai de la peine pour ce qu'il t'arrive, je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau. Tu m'as tellement manqué mon ami!

_-_N'essaie pas de me prendre par les sentiments! Tu sais très bien que ça ne marche pas avec moi je te connais trop bien! Mais James, essaie de te souvenir, peut être as_-_tu vu quelqu'un qui a réussi à repartir?

Un voile sombre passa sur le visage de Lili.

_-_Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Lili? Dis moi!

Les deux amis s'inquiétaient pour la jeune femme.

_-_Alice et Franck, avait elle dit dans un étranglement.

_-_Les Londubat ? Mais ils ne sont pas morts, rétorqua Sirius, ils sont à Sainte Mangouste ! Leur fils leur rend visite régulièrement.

_-_Nous ne savons pas ce qui leur est arrivé. Nous ne pouvons pas. Mais nous pouvons ressentir beaucoup de choses ici. Parfois nous les apercevons, l'espace d'une seconde, mais les gobelins veillent, ils murmurent une formule qui les renvoie. Même si c'est très court, j'ai remarqué leur visage, comme ils semblent tristes! Sais_-_tu ce qui leur est arrivé ?

_-_Et bien c'est ma cousine, Bellatrix. Cette vipère, encore elle! Elle leur a jeté un endoloris pendant trop longtemps, ils ont perdu l'esprit… Leur fils est un ami de Harry, ils ont beaucoup appris l'un de l'autre. Mais le pauvre, la plupart des élèves de Poudlard ne savent rien de l'état de ses pauvres parents. Je suppose que s'ils apparaissent ici, c'est parce qu'ils ont frôlé la mort.

_-_Cessons de parler de cela, Sirius. C'est trop lugubre, nous avons bien trop de choses à nous dire! Dis nous comment va Harry ? Nous savons que Voldemort n'est pas parvenu à le tuer, sinon il serait ici avec nous. Nous l'avons vu, quand la baguette de Voldemort a recraché ses derniers sorts. Nous sommes si fiers de lui ! Il est si beau, il doit tenir de moi...

_-_Vous pouvez ! s'exclama Sirius avec un sourire comme il en avait rarement. Moi aussi je suis si fier de lui !

_-_Tu l'as tellement aidé Sirius… dit Lili en lui rendant son sourire. Je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier.

_-_En fait c'est lui qui m'a aidé. Il m'a sauvé la vie, en faisant fuir des dizaines de détraqueurs. Il maîtrise le patronus à la perfection, c'est mieux que toi James! Et c'est grâce à lui que je n'ai pas perdu la tête à Azkaban, car je savais qu'il était vivant, je le sentais. Et je sentais qu'il avait besoin de moi, même si notre première rencontre n'a pas été ce que j'espérais, il voulait me tuer! Mais il a compris qui était responsable de son malheur. Il est tellement intelligent! Je lui dois autant qu'il ne me doit. Vraiment, sans lui il y a longtemps que j'aurai laissé les détraqueurs me donner un baiser.

_-_Il doit avoir beaucoup d'amis, dit James avec fierté, il parait qu'il est une célébrité dans notre monde !

_-_Des amis ? Peut être. A vrai dire je pense plutôt qu'il choisit ses amis parmi ceux qui savent le voir en tant que garçon de son âge, et non parmi ceux qui voient sur lui la cicatrice que lui a laissée Voldemort. En fait, en y réfléchissant bien il cherche à éviter cette célébrité et je ne lui vois que deux véritables amis. Mais ils sont les meilleurs amis du monde un peu comme nous d'ailleurs. Ils sont inséparables, ils sont prêts à mourir pour se protéger. Mais j'ai peut être fait une erreur en voulant reporter l'amitié que j'avais pour toi sur lui. Je n'aurai peut être pas du en attendre autant. Ca doit être pour cela qu'il s'est précipité au ministère, Voldemort lui avait tendu un piège en lui faisant croire qu'il était sur le point de me tuer.

_-_Non ce n'est pas une erreur, nous ne t'en voulons pas, dit Lili. Mais je suis tellement désolée pour tout ce que tu as du endurer, tant d'années à Azkaban si seulement nous avions vu ce qui se tramait, malheureusement nous pensions au mauvais suspect…

_-_Oui, mais je m'en veux également de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt qui était Peter !

_-_Tu n'y peux rien mon ami, ce n'est pas ta faute ! Si tu es fautif nous le sommes autant que toi. Mais comment nous aurions pu penser à lui ?

_-_Et Harry, il doit être tellement inquiet. Si seulement je pouvais lui faire passer un message, lui dire que tout va bien.

_-_Sirius, il est impossible de communiquer avec l'extérieur d'ici, nous avons essayé quand nous avons compris que tu étais à Azkaban, mais sans succès, précisa Lili.

_-_Mais bien sur ! Pourquoi n'y ai_-_je pas pensé plus tôt ! Je vais pouvoir lui parler ! Espérons que ça fonctionnera… Tu m'as bien dit que la magie était très présente en ce lieu?

_-_Mais de quoi parle tu ? Tu n'as même pas de baguette! Les gobelins te l'ont confisquée!

_-_Ah, je n'avais même pas remarqué, mais de toute façon, ils n'ont pas l'objet que je veux utiliser. Normalement cela devrait marcher. Puisque contrairement à vous je ne suis pas mort!

_-_Merci de nous le faire remarquer, réplique James piqué au vif.

_-_Non mon ami, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, laisse moi faire tu verras, et avec un peu de chance tu pourras parler à ton fils!


	3. chapitre trois

Chapitre trois

_-_Mais de quoi tu parles Sirius? Nous t'avons bien dit qu'il est impossible d'avoir le moindre contact avec l'extérieur!

James commençait à s'impatienter. En fait on pouvait deviner qu'il devait avoir essayé plus d'une fois de voir son fils et même son meilleur ami. Sirius se disait même qu'il serait vexé si son meilleur ami y arrivait. Lili semblait penser comme lui, car le maraudeur vit une lueur d'amusement au fond de ses yeux verts. Cependant elle se gardait bien de faire ne serait ce qu'une réflexion à son mari. Elle le connaissait trop, il était quand même susceptible, il avait un sacré amour propre. Sirius le savait aussi, mais il ne put s'en empêcher.

_-_Mon ami, tu n'as quand même pas peur que je réussisse la où tu as échoué?

Il y avait une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix. Cornedrue s'en rendit bien compte. Il regarda sa femme toujours silencieuse, mais cependant très amusée de la situation. Alors il éclata de rire avec les autres. Comme c'était bon de rire, cela n'était pas arrivé à Lili et James depuis bien longtemps, et cela leur manquait vraiment. Enfin ils étaient réunis! Si seulement Harry pouvait voir ça! Cette pensée ramena Sirius à la réalité. Il fallait mettre en oeuvre son plan, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire ici devant les gobelins. Il prétexta une fatigue auprès de ses amis et leur demanda s'ils pouvaient lui montrer un endroit où il pourrait se reposer. Les gardiens de l'endroit les regardèrent s'éloigner, mais ils semblaient avoir confiance en Lili et James donc ne les suivirent pas.

En s'enfonçant dans la pièce Sirius vit des renfoncements dans les murs qu'il n'avait pas remarqués avant cela. C'était ici qu'ils se reposaient expliqua Lili, mais elle l'emmenait plus loin, car (comme toujours!) elle avait compris que Sirius ne voulait pas être vu.

Quand ils furent surs d'être tranquilles, Sirius sorti de sa poche un petit paquet, mal emballé. Lili et James ne disaient rien, ils observaient. Délicatement, Patmol l'ouvrit pour en sortir un miroir. James eut un sursaut.

_-_Ca! Mais comment est ce possible? Pourquoi l'as tu sur toi? Nous l'utilisions pour communiquer lorsque nous étions en retenue à des endroits différents! Mais qui a l'autre? Je ne vois pas, je ne me serai même pas douté que tu l'avais conservé!

Lili sourit. Visiblement elle se souvenait de ce miroir et elle avait les réponses aux questions de James.

_-_Une question à la fois, s'amusa_-_t_-_elle. De toute façon les réponses semblent évidentes. Notre Sirius ne pouvait se résoudre à se débarrasser de quoi que soit qui concerne votre amitié, tout comme tu l'aurais fait je pense. Et il a gardé ce miroir la où il pourrait le voir de temps en temps, peut être par nostalgie... Puis le jour est venu où il a trouvé que ce miroir ne devait plus servir uniquement aux souvenirs. Il en a donc donné un à notre fils, pour qu'ils puissent communiquer en cas de danger par exemple, ou quand les hiboux ou la poudre de cheminette étaient inutilisables.

Les deux hommes étaient perplexes! Elle devait avoir un don de voyance ce n'était pas possible autrement! Elle pouvait tout deviner en un seul regard. Cela en devenait même frustrant, si on ne pouvait plus avoir de secrets, même entre maraudeurs...

_-_Euh... tu as tout compris, parvint à articuler Sirius. Même si je ne sais pas comment, tu as raison. Et je pense que Harry est comme moi un peu nostalgique, et qu'il aura conservé ce miroir près de lui, juste au cas ou. Un peu comme quand il passait des heures devant le miroir de Risèd. C'est Dumbledore qui me l'a dit. Quand Harry le regardait, il vous voyait. Le directeur a fait déplacer le miroir d'ailleurs.

Cette fois les yeux des deux époux eurent la même expression : ils étaient attendris. Le destin avait été bien cruel avec eux et encore plus avec leur pauvre fils. Mais ils auraient peut être l'occasion de lui parler aujourd'hui, grâce à Sirius. Mais en discutant ils n'avaient pas vu que le miroir était abîmé. Un des coins s'était cassé pendant la chute. Sirius parut soucieux quand il s'en rendit compte.

_-_Espérons qu'il fonctionnera quand même... Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. Je veux parler à Harry, s'il te plait...

Le miroir se mit à rougir légèrement, il devenait de plus en plus chaud. Mais Sirius tenait bon. Il n'allait pas gâcher un espoir de parler à son filleul, et il ne voulait pas augmenter la détresse qu'avaient ses amis de ne pas voir leur fils. La chaleur devint progressivement supportable. C'est alors qu'ils le virent.

Harry était dans son lit, à Privet Drive. Il faisait nuit. Lili reconnut la maison de sa sœur, bien qu'elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Mais ce n'était pas l'endroit qui importait. Enfin ils voyaient Harry. Le miroir devait être posé sur sa table de chevet. Personne ne songeait à parler, de peur de le réveiller. S'ils avaient essayé, ils auraient remarqué un problème. Mais pour le moment il était profondément endormi. Mais son sommeil semblait s'agiter. Sirius vit l'inquiétude de parents pour leur enfant. Ils voulaient le réconforter, lui dire qu'il faisait sûrement un cauchemar, mais c'était impossible. Soudain, l'adolescent murmura. Les premiers mots étaient incompréhensibles, mais ils comprirent finalement qu'Harry rêvait de son parrain.

_-_Non ne te bats pas en duel contre elle. Tu vas tomber et ne plus revenir. Tu vas m'abandonner si tu fais ça, je ne veux pas que tu meurs Sirius!

Ces phrases eurent l'effet d'un boulet de canon sur le parrain. Ses amis le comprirent et lui adressèrent un sourire compatissant. Mais Harry se réveilla en sursaut donc ils retournèrent tous les trois à leur observation. Lili fut la première à parler.

_-_Harry, je suis là. Avec ton père et ton parrain. Tu peux nous entendre?

Aucune réponse ni réaction.

_-_Laisse moi essayer, dit Sirius. Harry, nous sommes la!

Mais visiblement il ne pouvait pas les entendre. Tout ça à cause de ce fichu coin de miroir qui manque pensa Sirius. Au moins ils pouvaient l'observer. Ils réfléchiraient à ce problème plus tard. Le premier geste d'Harry fut de prendre le miroir et de le glisser dans sa poche. Nostalgie quand tu nous tiens... Mais étrangement, les trois amis purent continuer à voir ce qu'il se passait. Le miroir semblait être intelligent et ne pas montrer la poche d'Harry. Ils purent donc observer ce qu'était la vie à Privet Drive. Harry descendit les escaliers et arriva dans sa cuisine. Pétunia, Vernon et Duddley étaient la. Lili eut un mouvement de recul.

_-_Je te présente ton neveu, dit sarcastiquement Sirius. Mais il n'est pas sous son meilleur jour. J'ai cru comprendre que les queues de cochon et les langues de plusieurs mètres de long lui allaient beaucoup mieux!

Et il aboya de rire. Lili le regarda perplexe. Encore une anecdote qu'elle devrait apprendre sur la vie de son fils. Mais plus tard. Pour le moment elle admirait. Comme il ressemblait à son père! A part les yeux... c'était bien ceux de Lili.

Dans la cuisine de la petite maison anglaise, chacun se comportait comme si Harry n'était pas la. S'il n'avait pas dit bonjour ils auraient peut être même continué leurs activités, la tante Pétunia à préparer des pamplemousses pour son Duddlinouchet, qui était toujours au régime, ce qui ne semblait avoir aucun effet sur lui, Vernon lisait le journal, et le Duddlinouchet en question était comme toujours absorbé par la télévision... Personne ne prit la peine de répondre au bonjour de Harry. Et seul Duddley leva la tête, mais ce fut avec un sourire tellement sadique que le jeune sorcier en avait des frissons dans le dos. Il semblait si triste depuis le début des vacances. On voyait qu'il était au plus mal. Il avait énormément maigri. De toute façon personne ne s'en souciait. Il avait perdu la seule personne qui était à la fois un père, un frère pour lui. Et en même temps il avait appris qu'il devait être meurtrier ou victime. C'en était trop. Il ne se sentait plus la force d'assumer une telle tache depuis que son parrain est parti. Il ne répliquait même plus aux remarques et aux coups de Duddley. Et il allait encore en prendre ce matin, il le sentait.

Ce qui devait arriver ne tarda pas à se produire.

_-_Alors le petit a encore fait un cauchemar? Tu devrais allumer la lumière la nuit, comme les bébés.

En temps normal Harry aurait eu une remarque cinglante à lui répondre, mais il ne pouvait plus. Il était incapable de quoi que ce soit. Il ne regarda même pas son cousin et observait son pamplemousse, sans aucune envie de le manger. C'était comme s'il voulait se laisser mourir de faim.

De l'autre côté du miroir, Sirius James et Lili étaient dépités. Lili pleurait presque, Sirius sentait la culpabilité monter en lui, et James était fou de rage contre ce monstre de Duddley. Mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

_-_Sirius n'y va pas, imitait le gros cousin, d'abord qui est ce Sirius? Encore quelqu'un dont tu as gâché la vie? Comme tu l'as fait avec ma famille?

S'en était trop. Harry devint fou de rage. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Duddley s'en rendit compte et il eut peur d'être allé trop loin. Le jeune sorcier se jeta sur son cousin, attrapa son pamplemousse et essaya de lui mettre au fond de la gorge.

_-_Tu veux que je te gâche la vie! Allons y! De toute façon je n'ai plus rien à perdre! Tu n'es qu'un porc! Et je t'interdis de prononcer ce nom! Tu n'as pas le droit.

Il voulait le gaver comme une oie, lui montrer qu'à ses yeux il n'était rien de plus qu'un porc. Tout cela était de la faute de cette famille! S'ils n'existaient pas, il serait bien au calme à Poudlard.

Tout s'était passé tellement vite que Pétunia et Vernon ne réagirent pas instantanément. Puis Vernon attrapa Harry, l'arracha à Duddley, et lui mit une gifle. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'attaquer à sa famille comme ça. Duddley avait tout à fait raison, il gâchait leur vie! Harry allait répliquer mais il sentit quelque chose chauffer dans sa poche. C'était le miroir.

En effet les trois amis qui l'observaient étaient paniqués, choqués. Leurs sentiments étaient tellement forts qu'ils avaient interféré avec le miroir.

Harry voulait comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa poche, mais il ne savait pas comment s'éclipser après la pagaille qu'il venait de mettre. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de se poser la question, son oncle le consigna dans sa chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Au moins il serait tranquille. En montant l'escalier il sentit que la chaleur diminuait, il se dépêcha de parcourir les derniers mètres.

A peine la porte de sa chambre fermée, il sortit le miroir.

_-_Sirius c'est toi? implora_-_t_-_il.

_-_Oui Harry, tu peux m'entendre? Je suis coincé derrière ce voile avec tes parents!

Mais Harry n'entendait pas ce que son parrain disait.

_-_Il faut que j'arrête de m'inventer de telles histoires. Sirius est mort, et par ma faute...

Et il se jeta sur son lit pour pleurer.

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur de l'animagus Patmol. Il sembla même à James et Lili qu'il pleurait également.

_-_Sirius, dit Lili, nous allons trouver une solution pour réparer ce miroir crois moi! Je t'en fais la promesse! Est ce que je t'ai déjà menti?

_-_Non mais cela semble impossible. Il souffre tellement... Et tout ça à cause de moi, de cette ridicule chute!

_-_Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre, soupira James... Ils se pensent tous les deux responsables des malheurs de l'autre... Je me demande s'il est vraiment mon fils et pas celui de Sirius!

Il adressa un clin d'œil à sa femme.

_-_Sirius il ne faut plus utiliser ce miroir tant que nous n'avons pas trouvé le moyen de le réparer. Crois moi nous allons y arriver. J'ai confiance en Lili.

L'homme voulu jeter un dernier regard à son filleul, comme s'il avait peur de ne plus jamais le voir à nouveau. Le miroir avait retrouvé sa place sur la table de chevet. Mais un détail attira son attention. Hedwige semblait vouloir attirer l'attention de son maître sur quelque chose. Sirius le vit en même temps qu'Harry. Ou plutôt la vit. Une magnifique chatte était sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Elle avait un médaillon autour du coup. En regardant bien, Sirius le reconnu instantanément. Il formait un losange et dans l'argent étaient gravées les lettres SB.

_-_Patty! Je pourrai la reconnaître entre milles! Ses yeux ont toujours la même forme!

Sirius semblait maintenant transporté de joie. Il hurlait de joie, si Patty avait trouvé Harry, elle saura trouver les mots pour le réconforter!

_-_Patty...

Lili et James se regardaient. Le nom leur disait quelque chose, mais ils ne se souvenaient plus où ils avaient entendu parler d'une Patty...

_-_Oui Patty. Vous ne la connaissez pas, enfin, pas vraiment. Mais elle a fait l'objet d'une mission de surveillance par l'ordre. Voldemort voulait la tuer. Vous étiez sur une autre mission donc je m'en suis chargé. Je vais vous raconter son histoire...


	4. chapitre quatre

Chapitre quatre : L'histoire de Patty.

Patty était arrivée à Poudlard lorsque les maraudeurs étaient déjà en sixième année. Sirius n'avait pas fait attention à elle au début. Il était trop préoccupé par les évènements de l'été. Il n'avait passé que peu de temps chez ses parents, mais cela lui fut suffisant pour qu'il découvre que quelque chose de monstrueux se préparait. Il avait aussitôt envoyé un hibou à James pour le prévenir. Ce seigneur dont ses parents parlaient sans cesse avec tant de respect commençait à faire des massacres. Il tuait des moldus, des enfants de moldus devenus sorciers. Pour lui ils n'étaient que des sangs de bourbe ! Quelle expression horrible ! Comment pouvait_-_on avoir un sang différent ? Il avait les mêmes propriétés pour tout le monde !

A la rentrée de sa sixième année, Sirius ne savait pas encore que Patty faisait partie de ceux qui en avaient réchappés. Elle avait eu énormément de chance. Voldemort voulait la kidnapper. Mais pas la tuer. Chose étrange venant de quelqu'un comme lui. Il n'était pas du genre à s'encombrer d'une petite fille sorcière, encore moins si elle était née de parents moldus. Pourquoi la voulait il ? Personne ne le savait. Certains disaient qu'elle était la seule au courant. Peut être avec Dumbledore, mais il ne l'avait laissé entendre à personne, peut être voulait il épargner la petite.

La rumeur disait que Fumseck, son fidèle phénix, était apparu dans une flamme rouge. Voldemort avait immédiatement tenté de le tuer, même s'il savait qu'il allait renaître de ses cendres, mais au moment où il avait pointé sa baguette sur l'oiseau, elle s'était bloquée. Une baguette ne pouvait combattre celui grâce à qui elle était née.

Le phénix n'avait pas traîné, il avait aggripé la main de la petite par une de ses serres et s'était envolé avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte. Il l'avait emmenée à Poudlard, ou Voldemort ne pouvait aller, et l'endroit le plus sur du monde. Dumbledore avait pris soin d'elle. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir envoyé Fumseck plus tôt pour sauver ses parents, mais tel était leur destin. Il n'aurait pu le changer, même s'il l'avait voulu… Et ce n'était pas le moment de se lamenter, il fallait protéger la petite maintenant. Dumbledore lui expliqua tout à propos de son don, pourquoi Voldemort la voulait, pourquoi il avait tué ses parents. En voyant Patty après cette révélation, il se demanda s'il avait eu raison de lui révéler tout cela, si pour la préserver, il n'aurait pas du attendre avant de lui dire cela. Si de tels événements devaient se produire à nouveau il réfléchirait à deux fois avant d'augmenter la souffrance d'un enfant.

Sirius n'aurait sûrement jamais remarqué Patty si elle n'avait pas été envoyée à Gryffondor par le choixpeau magique. Ce n'était même pas la voix du chapeau annonçant Gryffondor qui l'avait tiré de sa rêverie mais les applaudissements à côté de lui. James le remarqua et se moqua de lui. Patmol observa alors la nouvelle venue. Elle se déplaçait gracieusement malgré son jeune âge. Elle était plutôt petite comparée aux autres premières années, mais elle semblait tellement plus mure. Elle était brune, les cheveux long tirés vers l'arrière, elle avait de grands yeux bleus. Plutôt jolie pense Sirius, mais un peu jeune… Cependant lorsqu'elle s'assit à la table des Gryffondor il croisa son regard. Il y vit une telle expression de tristesse qu'il eut lui même envie de pleurer. Il tourna la tête vers James pour voir s'il était également affecté mais son ami était bien trop occupé à raconter ses exploits de l'été à Lili. Sirius se pencha alors vers Patty pour lui demander si elle se sentait bien, sa réponse fût juste « tu le sais bien que non, tu l'as ressenti… » Sirius haussa un sourcil, ne sachant que répondre et tourna la tête. Il vit à la table des professeurs que Dumbledore les observait avec une expression soulagée.

Le mois suivant la rentrée fut tellement riche en événements, et surtout en farces pour les Serpentards que Sirius n'eut pas l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur la nouvelle qui l'avait tant bouleversé. Pourtant lorsque le soir il n'y avait plus rien à faire, il l'observait assis dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune, quand les autres étaient partis dormir. Elle s'en rendait compte et généralement se dépêchait de rejoindre sa chambre après, mais sa réaction ne ressemblait pas à quelqu'un qui a peur, plutôt à quelqu'un qui n'est pas prêt à parler. Sirius pouvait le comprendre, grâce à sa propre expérience. Quand il est arrivé en première année, il voulait éviter les gens, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un sache qu'il était un Black. Les choses avaient changé maintenant qu'il y avait James Remus et Peter. Mais cette petite semblait avoir le même comportement. Sirius était maintenant seul à réfléchir dans la salle commune. Il n'avait pas sommeil. Il avait envie d'une petite promenade nocturne dans le parc. Pas besoin de prévenir les autres, il voulait juste réfléchir, et il connaissait désormais suffisamment de passages secrets pour se passer de la cape d'invisibilité de James, et puis il avait la carte des maraudeurs.

Dans le parc il eut une sacrée frayeur. Il se promenait calmement, à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Puis quelqu'un lui demanda « comment vas tu Sirius ? » Sirius était certain d'avoir reconnu cette voix, mais ce n'était pas possible ! Il avait vérifié sur la carte, il était censé être dans son bureau il y a moins d'une minute. Comment était il arrivé aussi vite près de la forêt ? C'était impossible… Il avait peut être transplané. Mais non Lili ne cessait de leur répéter que ce n'est pas possible de transplaner dans Poudlard. Tant pis la n'était pas la question, il se retourna, prêt à affronter son destin.

_-_Bonsoir professeur Dumbledore, dit il tout naturellement, vous n'arrivez pas à dormir non plus ?

_-_Et bien non en fait, trop de soucis… Mais ne fait pas semblant d'être naturel, je t'ai fait peur non ? Tant mieux, elle arrivera bientôt dans ce cas.

De quoi parlait il ? Sirius savait que le directeur avait des paroles parfois étrange, mais la, qui pouvait donc arriver à une heure pareille si près de la forêt ?

_-_Je te sens perplexe Sirius. En l'attendant, je vais t'expliquer, cela te paraîtra aussi fou qu'étrange mais c'est la simple vérité. Avant tout, testons tes connaissances. Que peux tu me dire des voyants ?

_-_Et bien, Sirius ne comprenait pas, on l'interrogeait sur les cours en plein milieu de la nuit à l'orée de la forêt ! Les voyants sont des personnes capables de voir des événements qui se produiront dans le futur. Mais il n'existe que très peu de vrais voyants, les autres sont des charlatans. On reconnaît une vraie prédiction grâce à la voix du voyant, elle change, comme s'il avait une transe. Ensuite toutes ces prophéties sont référencées au ministère de la magie et classée selon leur…

_-_C'est suffisant Sirius, cette partie m'intéresse moins. A ton avis, existe_-_t_-_il des voyants instantanés ? Dans le sens où ils ne voient pas le futur, mais un événement qui se passe au moment même de la prédiction.

_-_A ma connaissance non. Mais je pense que vous allez m'apprendre qu'il en existe au moins un, ou plutôt une…

_-_Tu as compris Sirius. Maintenant je vais te raconter une histoire qui s'est passée cet été, fin juillet. Une petite fille de 11 ans jouait tranquillement chez elle, ses parents étaient dans la maison également. Elle venait de recevoir une lettre qui lui disait qu'elle était admise à Poudlard. Elle était folle de joie tout comme ses parents. Soudain, un éclair vert déchira le salon. La petite paniquée couru se cacher derrière un meuble. Un homme monstrueux, qui se fait appeler Lord Voldemort venait pour la prendre, il la cherchait, d'autres hommes étaient avec lui. Les parents de cette petite tentèrent de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, ils n'eurent même pas l'occasion de lui poser une question. Voldemort leur lança un sort mortel. La petite se trouvait orpheline. Avant qu'il ne put poser une main sur elle et l'emmener, un phénix est apparu et l'a sauvée en l'emportant loin de ce lieu. Mais je pense que cette histoire tu la connaissais plus ou moins, n'est ce pas Sirius ?

Son cerveau ne fit qu'un tour. Mais bien sur ! C'était la mission de son père pour le seigneur comme il l'appelait. Quand il avait espionné ses parents pour savoir ce qu'ils manigançaient il avait entendu cette histoire. Voldemort avait tué des moldus, mais ses fidèles n'étaient pas parvenus à enlever leur petite fille dont il avait besoin, l'oiseau de Dumbledore l'avait emmenée avant.

_-_Mais alors, cette fille est à Poudlard ? Qui est ce ?

_-_C'est moi, dit une voix timide.

_-_Patty…

Dumbledore coupa le silence.

_-_Oui c'est elle. Patty est la seule voyante qui a le pouvoir dont je t'ai parle. Enfin c'est un pouvoir particulier. Elle ressent les émotions des gens qui sont en rapport avec ceux qui l'entourent. Par exemple, elle pourrait ressentir l'amusement de mon frère suite à la blague que je lui ai faite. Mais surtout, la nuit après le meurtre de ses parents, elle a ressenti une émotion que quelqu'un avait pour elle. Elle m'en a immédiatement parlé. Il y avait un jeune garçon qui avait pleuré pour elle en apprenant son histoire. Elle voulait le réconforter, lui dire qu'elle allait bien, mais elle ne le connaissait même pas.

_-_J'ai pleuré cette nuit la en pensant à la petite fille, avoua Sirius… Mais comment l'a_-_t_-_elle senti ? Comment peut elle être sure que c'est moi ?

_-_Je l'ai senti le premier jour. Quand tu m'as demandé si j'allais bien. Je t'ai reconnu. Je sais que ça peut paraître fou ! Je suis enfant de moldu, je ne connais rien à votre monde… Mais ce monstre s'intéresse à mon pouvoir. C'est comme ça, je n'y peux rien.

_-_Et que puis je faire dans tout ça ? Sirius posa la question plus à Dumbledore qu'à Patty.

Il voulait aider cette petite. Son histoire le touchait. Il en avait pleuré. Et il se doutait bien que ce Voldemort, dont enfin il connaissait le nom, allait essayer de la reprendre, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi.

_-_Et bien c'est assez particulier comme demande. En fait je souhaite que vous restiez ensemble pendant les vacances d'été. Pour des raisons que je ne comprends pas, le ministère refuse que des élèves restent à Poudlard l'été. Et je pense que Patty sera en sécurité avec toi. Bien sur ce ne sera pas chez tes parents ! Mais il me semble que ton oncle t'héberge régulièrement pendant les vacances. Patty a besoin d'être avec quelqu'un en qui elle a confiance, quelqu'un qui connaît son histoire. Et c'est toi Sirius. Aussi étrange que cela puisse te paraître c'est toi. Accepte tu de prendre soin d'elle ?

_-_Mais bien sur… Mais je ne vois pas comment je pourrai être plus capable que quelqu'un d'autre, un auror par exemple !

_-_Les aurors sont bien trop occupés Sirius… Malheureusement. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je pense que tu es très capable de la protéger. Tes petits duels contre certains élèves de Serpentard l'ont prouvé, ajouta le directeur avec malice…

Finalement, Sirius accepta sa mission. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il le devait, et il avait une totale confiance en Dumbledore.

Les années s'écoulèrent, et Patty passait tous les étés chez l'oncle de Sirius avec lui. Ils s'entendaient à merveille, malgré leur différence d'age. Même après que Sirius ait quitté Poudlard, et obtenu son diplôme, il revenait chaque année en juin pour veiller sur Patty. Il avait fait le serment à la petite et à Dumbledore de n'en parler à personne. Cela fut dur, mais il garda le secret, James ne sut jamais ce que faisait Sirius chaque été, ni pourquoi quand il venait passer quelques jours chez les Potter il devait s'absenter. En passant du temps auprès d'elle Sirius avait vite compris pourquoi Voldemort la voulait tellement. Son pouvoir se développait chaque jour. Maintenant, elle faisait beaucoup plus que ressentir les émotions des gens. Elle savait voir ce que faisait chaque personne en temps réel grâce à leurs sentiments. Elle aurait été un espion des plus efficaces, et sans risque de se faire repérer. Plus d'une fois elle avait voulu aider l'ordre du phénix en proposant d'espionner Voldemort, mais Sirius et Dumbledore s'y étaient refusés. Il fallait que son pouvoir reste secret, ou elle courrait un grand danger, et l'ordre avec elle. Si elle tombait entre des mains malfaisantes…

Cependant un malheur ne pouvait arriver sans un autre. Les maraudeurs avaient fini leurs études depuis quatre ans déjà. Patty était en sixième année. Elle devenait une jeune femme très jolie, et malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait en dire, elle ne laissait pas Sirius indifférent. Un soir pourtant, à Halloween, Sirius était venu lui rendre visite à Poudlard et pendant qu'ils discutaient un événement épouvantable se produisit, bien loin de la. Patty le ressentit aussitôt, et du l'annoncer à Sirius. Voldemort avait trouvé James et Lili, il les avait tué. Leur enfant avait survécu. Elle pleurait en lui annonçant. Sirius ne voulait pas y croire, mais il savait que son pouvoir ne l'avait jamais trompé. Patty eut beau le supplier de rester avec elle, que quelque chose d'encore plus néfaste pouvait se produire, il devait y aller. Il laissa la jeune fille pour aller voir ses amis et son filleul. Elle voulut l'accompagner, il refusa, prétextant que le mage noir pouvait encore être la, qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'exposer.

Mais Patty avait beaucoup appris aux cotés de Patmol. Et elle désobéit. Elle partit quelques minutes après lui. Elle voulait le soutenir dans cette épreuve. Elle emprunta l'un des passages secrets que Sirius lui avait indiqués afin qu'elle puisse s'enfuir en cas de problème. Mais en chemin, elle fit une rencontre qui faillit la tuer.

Voldemort. Il était dans un état épouvantable, il n'avait plus de corps, il était comme une forme flottant dans les airs. Il reconnut cependant la jeune fille immédiatement. Il n'avait plus la force de lancer son fatal avada kedavera. Mais il lança un sort qui aurait pu la tuer si elle n'avait pas eu tant de courage. Il la condamna à être dépendante de ses émotions. A chaque fois qu'elle aurait un sentiment, elle se transformera en un animal correspondant à ce sentiment. Si elle se sentait fière, elle deviendrait un paon. Puis elle se sentirait fatiguée et se transformera en marmotte. Condamnée à être éternellement un animal, mais à chaque fois un animal différent.

Sirius la trouva. Elle était inconsciente encore. Même s'il ne le connaissait pas, il se rendit vite compte du sort qu'elle avait subit, car elle se transforma en un moineau, puis ensuite en une lionne blessée… Patmol se sentait impuissant, il venait de perdre ses meilleurs amis, on allait l'accuser du crime, car il avait échangé avec Peter à la dernière minute pour le gardien du secret. Et maintenant Patty qui s'était faite attaquer. Il ne pouvait l'apporter à Dumbledore, il serait immédiatement arrêté. Il déposa la jeune fille devant la porte de Poudlard, puis partit à la recherche de Peter. Il devait l'attraper pour prouver son innocence.

Patty fut trouvée par Hagrid. Il l'amena aussitôt à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh devait avoir une solution ! Les jours passèrent et Patty failli mourir plus d'une fois. Elle se sentait impuissante et se transformait en cheval avec une jambe cassée, ou en fauve qui veut défendre les siens mais qui était gravement blessé… A aucun moment elle ne pouvait dire que Sirius était innocent, car elle le savait par son pouvoir, il avait été envoyé à Azkaban à tort. Pompom et le directeur ne parvinrent pas à contrer le sort. Cependant quand la jeune femme était trop épuisée et qu'elle ne pouvait se transformer Dumbledore lui parlait. Il lui apprenait à contrôler ses émotions. Elle était inconsciente, mais elle entendait c'était le principal. Tant pis si cela prenait du temps, il fallait la sauver. Après plusieurs semaines, Patty repris des forces et avait appris à lutter contre ses sentiments. Elle devait alors apprendre à utiliser ce maléfice à son avantage. Elle pouvait être n'importe quel animagus et devait en profiter. Ce fut très long et difficile pour elle, mais elle y parvint. Elle pouvait contrôler ses transformations, ce qui lui l'autorisait à donner libre cours à ses émotions, et elle savait aussi les provoquer.

Sirius avait appris cette dernière partie de l'histoire après son évasion d'Azkaban. Il n'avait revu Patty qu'une seule fois. Il était si fier d'elle. Mais elle n'avait pas osé montrer sa joie, de peur de ne pas savoir contenir une métamorphose devant lui. Ils s'étaient écrit très souvent, et elle lui avait toujours répété que le jour où il aurait besoin d'elle, elle le sentirait et arriverait.

_-_Elle a du voir ce qui m'est arrivé dans une de ses visions, et elle a du se mettre en route pour trouver Harry et l'aider à me retrouver, conclut Sirius.


	5. chapitre cinq

Chapitre 5

Harry regarda la chatte. Elle était très gracieuse, enfin, aussi gracieuse qu'une chatte puisse être. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là, elle ne ressemblait à aucun des chats du quartiers. Peut être appartenait_-_elle à Mrs Figg. Elle était tigrée, avec juste le bout des pattes blanc, comme si elle avait des chaussettes. Elle fixait intensément Harry. Il ne comprenait pas, il y avait quelque chose d'humain dans cette animal, et son regard ! Il avait rarement vu un chat avec des yeux aussi bleus.. Il pensa un instant au professeur Mac Gonagal, mais ce n'était pas elle, son animagus était différent de cette chatte. C'est alors que son regard fut attiré par le médaillon en argent. Etrange pour un chat d'avoir un collier d'une telle valeur. Il se décida donc à ouvrir la porte de sa fenêtre et attrapa l'animal.

_-_Et bien toi, lui dit il, tes propriétaires doivent vraiment tenir à toi pour te mettre un collier d'une telle valeur. Ca a bien l'air d'être du véritable argent !

Harry observa le médaillon de plus près. Quelque chose était gravé dessus, un chien. Harry pensa au sinistros, mais il savait maintenant que ce n'était que des sornettes. En essuyant la médaille pour mieux la voir, l'inscription qu'il y découvrit en dessous du dessin le laissa sans voix : Sirius. Il en laissa tomber la chatte qui le regarda d'un air indigné. Alors elle se transforma sous les yeux d'Harry en une magnifique femme d'une trentaine d'année. Harry n'avait jamais vu une telle beauté, une telle classe, une telle autorité inspirant le respect émaner d'une même personne.

Derrière le voile, Sirius, James et Lili avaient continué d'observer la scène pour voir ce que Patty voulait à Harry. James sourit.

_-_Et bien, mon ami, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle était aussi belle… Et tu vas me dire que toi, le plus grand séducteur de Poudlard, tu n'as pas eu une aventure avec elle ?

_-_Arrête de dire des idioties James, rétorqua Sirius. Non il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre elle et moi. De toute façon tu me connais, je n'ai jamais voulu m'engager auprès d'une femme. S'il s'était passé quelque chose entre nous, cela aurait sérieusement compliqué ma mission ! Et la n'est pas la question, je devais juste la protéger.

_-_Tu lui as quand même offert un médaillon avec ton nom dessus, remarqua Lili, car je sens bien que c'est toi qu'il l'a offert…

Sirius semblait très mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais parlé de Patty à ses amis et voilà qu'ils lui posaient des questions sur une éventuelle relation entre eux. Mais pourquoi Lili était si perspicace.

_-_Et bien, euh… , Sirius hésitait sur la bonne réponse à donner. C'était aussi dans le cadre de la mission. Cette médaille a des pouvoirs magiques, si elle était en danger je l'aurai tout de suite senti.

_-_Et elle la porte toujours alors que tu es un évadé d'Azkaban que tout le monde croit mort. Etrange, ironisa James.

_-_Bon au lieu de dire n'importe quoi regardons ce qu'elle veut à Harry.

Harry était bouche bée. Il ne savait quoi dire. Un moment l'idée effleura son esprit qu'elle pouvait être une partisane de Voldemort. Mais non, cela ne collait pas avec l'impression générale qu'elle laissait. Et puis il y avait cette médaille avec le nom de Sirius. Non, il devait voir ce qu'elle lui voulait, mais il savait qu'elle ne lui ferait pas de mal.

_-_Bien, je vois que tu as décidé de ne pas avoir peur de moi, remarqua_-_t_-_elle. Ce sera plus facile pour la suite.

_-_Quoi ? Harry était perplexe. Mais comment pouvez vous le savoir.

_-_C'est trop long à expliquer. Un jour peut_-_être tu connaîtra mon histoire. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Il y a autre chose dont je veux te parler pour le moment.

Et elle se lança dans son récit. Harry l'écouta sans protester. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle savait que Sirius n'était pas mort. Cette arcade a des nombreuses propriétés magiques, mais donner la mort n'en fait pas partie. Brièvement, elle décrit ces propriétés. Elle conserve l'esprit des personnes mortes par magie. Entre eux à l'intérieur, ils se voient avec un corps normal, mais c'est leur esprit qui se matérialise ainsi. Seul Sirius a son véritable corps, car il n'est pas mort. Mais ils ne peuvent voir la différence à l'intérieur. C'est pour ça qu'il ne peut pas en sortir, on l'en empêche. Mais Patty avait peut être son idée. Elle verrait ça plus tard, car pour le moment Sirius était avec James et Lili et leur présence pourrait lui être bénéfique pour la suite. Pour ne pas abandonner, pour revenir. Car oui il voulait revenir et allait tout faire pour y parvenir. Mais c'était compliqué pour le moment, il y avait des gardiens dans cet endroit, et leur humeur laissait penser qu'ils n'allaient pas être des plus coopératifs avec Sirius. Elle expliqua également que pour le moment il était trop en colère pour chercher une solution pour s'échapper. Le miroir qui ne fonctionnait pas l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Harry était des plus perplexes.

_-_Mais comment pouvez vous savoir tout ça ? Il a réussi à vous contacter ? Comment êtes vous au courant pour ce miroir ?

_-_Oh… Je ne pensais pas que tu serais jaloux. Tu dois vraiment l'aimer ton parrain. Mais je t'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas l'heure pour te raconter mon histoire…

Comment faisait elle ? Elle arrivait à percer Harry sur certains détails alors que même ses meilleurs amis qui le connaissaient depuis cinq ans déjà n'auraient pas pu s'en rendre compte. Il avait envie de se méfier de cette femme, trop belle pour être réelle, mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'y arrivait pas.

_-_Je savais que tu me ferais confiance. Pour le moment, il faut que je t'emmène loin d'ici, au square Grimmaurd. Tu ne peux pas rester ici, ils ne vont pas tarder. Je sens leur haine se rapprocher. Ces mangemorts tiennent vraiment à te ramener à leur maître ! Avant je vais prévenir ton oncle et ta tante de ton départ. En attendant fais ta malle.

Et elle descendit les escaliers. Harry ne bougeait pas. De toute façon, sa malle était déjà prête, il l'avait préparée au tout début des vacances pour prévenir un départ anticipé de Privet Drive. Il se permit donc de faire une chose que n'importe qui dans sa situation aurait faite : écouter aux portes. Il voulait savoir comment cette femme allait s'en sortir avec les horribles Dursley.

Il ne fut pas au bout de ses surprises à propos de la jeune femme. Tout naturellement, elle était rentrée dans la cuisine où ils finissaient tous de prendre le petit déjeuner et les avait salué. L'oncle Vernon dut être également frappé par sa beauté car il ne réagit pas. Pétunia parla la première.

_-_Mais qui êtes vous ? Que faites vous dans notre maison.

_-_Je venais juste vous prévenir que je partais avec Harry, dit Patty d'un ton naturel.

_-_Mais c'est impossible, hurla Vernon ! Encore un de ces bizarres dans ma maison ! Sortez de la immédiatement et emmenez le avec si ça vous chante ! De toute façon, il n'est plus le bienvenu ici.

_-_Il ne l'a jamais été, poursuivit elle avec une voix pourtant douce. De toute façon je ne vous demande pas votre avis, nous partons c'est irrévocable.

_-_NON !

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers Pétunia, même Duddley qui s'était caché derrière son poste de télévision. Certaine d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde, elle enchaîna, légèrement gênée.

_-_C'est que… il ne peut partir d'ici sans qu'une personne ne donne son autorisation, si je ne l'ai pas, je ne vous laisserez pas le prendre !

Harry était surpris. Depuis quand sa tante s'inquiétait pour sa sécurité ? Elle aurait pourtant été bien contente si Voldemort était parvenu à l'achever. Soudainement, sa cicatrice le brûla. Voldemort riait, il était content… Qu'avait il donc encore fait ? Rien de terrible espéra Harry et il reporta son attention sur la conversation dans la cuisine.

_-_Justement, ajouta Patty, le professeur Dumbledore m'avait prévenue que vous pourriez avancer cet argument, il m'a dit de vous donner cette lettre dans ce cas.

Un bruit de parchemin froissé. La tante d'Harry devait lire.

_-_Dans ce cas… Je ne peux m'y opposer.

_-_Mais ne traînez pas dans ma maison, je ne veux pas que des gens étranges comme vous dévastent encore ma maison !

S'en suivit un silence où personne ne bougea. Patty prononça alors une phrase que Harry se promit de tirer au clair plus tard. Il n'y avait pas d'impatience dans sa voix, pas d'énervement. Elle faisait juste une constatation.

_-_Mr Dursley, vous avez peur. Ne me regardez pas avec votre air ahuri, je sais que c'est vrai. Oh non, vous n'avez pas peur que le voisinage découvre que vous hébergez des gens … étranges. Ni que votre maison soit détruite. Vous avez peur d'autre chose. Je ne sais pas de quoi, mais je finirai bien par l'apprendre.

Sur ce elle remonta dans la chambre d'Harry. Elle prit une de ses vieilles chaussures, marmonna quelques mots parmis lesquels Harry reconnut Portus. Il attrapa aussitôt sa malle en comprenant qu'elle créait un portoloin, et de l'autre main il tenait la chaussette. Comme d'habitude des frissonnements lui parcoururent le ventre.

Une fois le choc de l'atterrissage encaissé, Harry regarda autour de lui. Il n'était pas au squarre Grimmaurd ! Elle l'avait piégé. Un sentiment de haine à l'égard de cette femme l'envahit.

_-_Et ! Ne me déteste pas comme ça, ricana_-_t_-_elle. Nous sommes juste venus faire un détour, j'avais quelques affaires à prendre.

Harry ne connaissait pas l'endroit, mais il lui plut immédiatement. Il sentait tout le bonheur qu'il y avait pu avoir en ces lieux. Il croyait encore entendre rire des personnes autour de la table de la salle à manger. Un couple discutant main dans la main dans ce salon. Une soirée de bons amis autour du feu. Certaines odeurs, s'assimilant presque à des présences dans son esprit lui semblaient familières. Il se tourna surpris vers la jeune femme.

_-_Je vois que tu as plus ou moins compris. Cette maison appartenait à l'un des maraudeurs. Et pas n'importe lequel ! Elle est à ton parrain Harry. Oh, avec son emprisonnement et sa fuite, elle est restée à l'abandon, mais je reviens régulièrement pour voir si tout va bien, et pour sentir sa présence comme tu viens de le faire. Celle de tes parents aussi, bien que je ne les ai pas connus, j'avais appris à les aimer au travers de Sirius.

Elle sembla soudain mélancolique. Harry n'en était pas sur, mais il était convaincu que cette femme regrettait cette époque, et que Patmol lui manquait autant qu'à lui. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et lui dit simplement :

_-_Il me manque à moi aussi…

Elle lui sourit. Ils allaient sûrement très bien s'entendre, c'était obligé ! Ils avaient tellement de points communs ! Rien que dans leur histoire. Et les différences qu'ils avaient ne feraient que renforcer cette entente. Car être ami avec quelqu'un qui est exactement comme vous ce n'est pas très amusant. Elle ferait son possible pour remplir sa mission auprès de lui. Pour Sirius, pour Harry, pour Dumbledore et pour elle aussi.

Soudain elle sursauta et fut paniquée. Harry ne comprenait pas ce changement soudain de comportement.

_-_Les mangemorts… Ils doivent savoir on nous sommes. Ils sont heureux, convaincus qu'ils vont pouvoir t'amener à leur maître aujourd'hui. Tant pis pour la visite, nous reviendrons sûrement.

Elle courut vers l'escalier, Harry sur ces talons. Le pauvre ne comprenait vraiment rien. Comment faisait elle pour savoir tant de choses ? Si encore elle les inventait, mais ce n'était même pas le cas, il l'avait bien vu quand elle avait parlé à l'oncle Vernon. Ils venaient d'entrer dans ce qui semblait être une chambre. Elle poussa le lit, et derrière son cadre décolla un tout petit paquet.

_-_Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Harry très surpris.

_-_Pas le temps, ils sont dans la maison. Bellatrix aussi… siffla_-_t_-_elle avec rage.

Puis elle choisit le lit comme portoloin, murmura la formule et au moment ou il s'actionnait, Bellatrix entra dans la chambre.

_-_Je vous tiens, tous les deux… Mon seigneur va être heureux. Surtout pour toi Patty, 20 ans qu'il te cherche. Et c'est moi qui aura toute sa gratitude…

De quoi parlait elle ? Harry commençait à paniquer, le portoloin ne se déclenchait pas !

_-_Si seulement tu comprenais ce qu'il y a en toi, murmura Patty à l'horrible cousine de Sirius, j'aurai pu t'aider.

_-_Jamais ! Endolo…

Et son endoloris s'envola. Le portoloin avait enfin fonctionné. En atterrissant, Harry soupçonna Patty d'avoir joué avec le feu en le retardant pour provoquer les (ou surtout une) mangemorts. Mais il lui demanderait plus tard. Ils venaient d'arriver avec un lit au quartier général de l'ordre. La mère de Sirius hurlait déjà dans son tableau.

_-_Je vois que tu as réussi à nous ramener les deux choses que nous souhaitions avoir parmi nous.

Dumbledore regardait, avec des yeux bien amusés sans doute à cause de l'arrivée bruyante, avec un lit. Harry et le petit paquet que Patty tenait toujours dans sa main.

Il ne savait pas encore que derrière un voile, Sirius était bien vivant et sautait de joie avec un regard victorieux et observant Patty et Harry, dont le miroir était toujours bien en sûreté dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier…


	6. chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Sirius triomphait. Patty était vraiment exceptionnelle. La façon dont elle avait provoqué Bellatrix. Il n'avait pas compris l'allusion faite à ce que sa cousine pouvait avoir de caché en elle, mais il avait vu qu'elle avait fait mouche. La mangemort connaissait très bien le pouvoir de Patty et elle avait été touchée. Son regard l'avait trahit. Par contre il n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle avait dit à Vernon Dursley. Il se tourna vers Lili, elle avait peut être une explication. Elle semblait pensive.

_-_Lili, tu sais de quoi elle voulait parler à ton beau frère ? Sa peur ?

_-_Je pense oui… Ces souvenirs sont lointains, mais je ne savais pas que ça pouvait le toucher, ni qu'il était au courant. Comment peut il savoir ? Pétunia lui aurait avoué ?

_-_De quoi parles tu, James semblait inquiet.

Il était vrai que Lili laissait rarement paraître son inquiétude. Et Lili leur expliqua. Ils promirent cependant de ne pas en parler à Harry, s'ils arrivaient à prendre contact avec lui. Il ne devait pas l'apprendre pour le moment.

_-_Pétunia est une Cracdur…, dit Lili d'un ton monocorde.

_-_Euh… tu veux dire cracmol ? Mais tu dois te tromper non ? Tes parents n'avaient pas de pouvoirs magiques, elle ne peut donc pas être cracmol.

_-_Je n'ai pas fait d'erreur. Il existe de nombreux cracdurs. Cependant, peu de gens connaissent leur existence, à moins d'en avoir un dans sa famille, ou de faire partie du ministère. Les cracdurs sont l'inverse total des cracmols. Ils sont de parents moldus, et ont reçu des pouvoirs magiques. Mais ils ont refusé de les utiliser.

_-_Comment un enfant peut empêcher ses pouvoirs de se manifester ? On les voit quand ils sont tristes ou en colère !

_-_Et bien, expliqua Lili, dans le cas de ma sœur, elle refusait tellement de sortir de l'ordinaire qu'elle s'est auto_-_bridée. Elle a renié la magie. Mais la magie ne l'a pas quittée ! Elle est toujours présente en elle, cependant elle ne s'exprime pas. Et je ne sais pas si elle le fera un jour. Vernon doit être au courant, et il a peur que sa femme s'embarque dans cette guerre. Du moins c'est comme ça que je vois la situation.

Sirius semblait sceptique. Il avait bien entendu parler de cet oncle étrange, brute. Il l'imaginait mal s'inquiéter pour cette guerre, il refusait de croire à la magie. Tout d'un coup un éclair traversa son esprit. Mais alors il n'était pas si sans_-_cœur qu'il le prétendait. Il ne s'inquiétait pas que ses voisins découvrent qu'il avait un sorcier dans sa famille. Mais il s'inquiétait pour sa femme. Dans le cas où elle déciderait de refaire appel à la magie enfermée en elle, et de s'engager dans la guerre, elle risquait le même sort que sa sœur…

_-_Oui Sirius tu as compris. Ma sœur n'a pas toujours été aussi abjecte. Son mari non plus. Ils ont simplement refusé une évidence. Et pour que personne ne cherche à les faire changer d'avis, ils se sont forgé cette image qu'ils voulaient renvoyer à leur entourage. Bien sur, je ne dis pas qu'ils sont des gens intéressants, ils ont toujours eu un mauvais caractère, un dégoût plus ou moins profond pour la magie, mais ils ont des excuses.

Puis regardant le miroir elle vit Ron et Hermione. Sirius expliqua à ses amis qui ils étaient, qu'ils étaient prêts à mourir pour Harry et inversement…

Harry ne comprenait pas. Dumbledore ne lui avait donné aucune explication, il l'avait envoyé dans la chambre qu'il occupait au square Grimmaurd et ses amis l'attendaient impatiemment. Ils avaient déjà fait connaissance avec Patty. La jeune femme avait rejoint l'ordre quelques jours après le combat au ministère. Ils s'étaient réveillés un matin, et elle était la dans la cuisine. Personne ne savait comment elle était rentrée dans la demeure des Black. Mais elle était la, avec un éternel air triste dans son regard. Dumbledore l'avait accueillie à bras ouverts, malgré les protestations de Molly Weasley qui voyait cette nouvelle venue d'un mauvais œil. Les deux femmes avaient longuement discuté, personne ne savait ce qu'elles s'étaient dit, mais aujourd'hui elles s'adoraient, et Patty était membre de l'Ordre.

Harry raconta à son tour ce qu'il s'était passé. Il n'omit aucun détail, pas même les réflexions faites à Vernon et Bellatrix. Hermione semblait être dans une intense réflexion. Tant d'éléments pour elle à analyser, ces réflexions faites, les pouvoirs que cette Patty pouvait avoir, et ce paquet. Personne ne savait ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. La jeune femme l'avait confié à Dumbledore qui s'était empressé de le mettre en sûreté (sans doute à Poudlard). Mais rien ne pouvant échapper bien longtemps au trio, ils se promirent d'éclaircir tous ces mystères rapidement.

Pour le moment Hermione avait quelque chose à leur annoncer. Elle lisait la gazette du sorcier tous les matins et un article avait attiré son attention. Un cambriolage avait eu lieu à Londres, dans un musée. C'était surprenant qu'ils en parlent dans la gazette, car le lieu n'était fréquenté que par des moldus. Mais la surprise venait du fait que ce lieu appartenait à une sorcière ! Hermione ignorait que Madame Tussaud avait des pouvoirs magiques. Pourtant si. Elle était la dernière descendante d'un héros de la mythologie grecque, Prométhée. Prométhée était un Dieu, il avait défendu les hommes contre la cupidité des autres Dieux. Personne ne savait qu'il avait eu des enfants, tout simplement parce qu'il avait voulu les protéger. Hermione expliqua qu'en cherchant dans la bibliothèque de Madame Black, elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Prométhée se doutait qu'un jour quelqu'un essaierait d'anéantir l'humanité, il a donc créé une arme magique, que seule une personne pourrait actionner, un élu. Sa famille était le gardien de cette arme.

Madame Tussaud étant la dernière descendante elle possédait l'arme chez elle. Harry qui avait été élevé par des moldus expliqua que le musée de cette femme était constitué uniquement de reproductions de personnages qu'elle avait connus. Ces reproductions étaient en cire. Au départ elle ne reproduisait que ses ancêtres puis elle avait fait des célébrités. Et sa maison était devenue un musée, une attraction pour les moldus, qu'elle appréciait énormément tout comme son illustre arrière arrière….grand père.

Harry semblait paniqué. Voldemort avait il réussi à voler une arme permettant de le détruire ? Hermione lit un passage de l'article disant que rien n'avait été détruit, seules deux statues avaient disparu, des personnalités du Moyen Age apparemment, mais on ne sait pas lesquelles. Ces statues étaient les premières œuvres de la descendante.

_-_Depuis quand Voldemort s'intéresse aux œuvres destinées aux moldus ? s'exclama Ron.

_-_Je ne sais pas, soupira Hermione. Mais il y a sûrement un lien avec Patty, et le paquet qu'elle est allé prendre chez Sirius. Si seulement on savait ce qu'il y a dedans…

_-_Il faudrait déjà savoir quelle est cette arme. Tu n'as pas trouvé de livres en parlant dans la bibliothèque des Black ?

_-_Et bien, en fait je pense que la charmante mère de ton parrain a jeté un sort pour empêcher quiconque de trouver des informations sur cette arme et la façon de l'utiliser. Mais je pense pouvoir le déjouer. Il faut juste attendre nos manuels de cours de l'année prochaine. En 6ème année, c'est prévu au programme de sortilège, pouvoir accéder à quelque chose qui est barré par un sort complexe, mais il nous faudra trouver le sort et comment le contrer.

Et les adolescents se décidèrent d'attendre ce moment pour résoudre ce problème. Ils étaient tellement heureux de se retrouver. Ils s'étaient inquiétés les uns pour les autres, Ron et Hermione ayant eu peur des réactions de Harry face à la perte de Sirius. Mais Harry ne s'énervait pas. Il pensait à la seule chose qu'il n'avait pas encore dite à ses amis. Sirius n'était pas mort. Il repensait aux paroles de Patty, il était avec ses parents, énervé de ne pas pouvoir prendre contact avec son filleul à cause de… Bon sang ! Pourquoi n'avait il pas compris plus tôt ! Le miroir ! Il fonctionnait, mais il était cassé pour Sirius. Sa main attrapa alors le miroir bien au chaud dans sa poche. Il le regarda, sourit et fit un clin d'œil. Les autres le regardaient perplexes, mais il leur promit de leur expliquer tout cela plus tard.

Sirius éclata de rire ! Enfin son filleul avait compris. Il avait compris qu'ils pourraient se parler ! Lili semblait avoir deviné le clin d'œil de son fils. Elle prit le miroir et se dirigea vers les Gobelins. Sirius et James semblaient paniqués, mais elle ne se retourna pas.

_-_Laisse la, siffla James. Elle doit avoir une raison.

_-_Si tu le dis… Ecoutons ce qu'elle leur raconte.

_-_Re bonjour ! Excusez moi de vous déranger, mais je voudrai vous demander un service.

Le gobelin a qui elle avait coupé la parole la dévisagea, tout d'abord mécontent d'avoir été interrompu, mais comme tout le monde le savait, un sourire de Lili pouvait apaiser les pires tempêtes, et les gobelins avaient appris à apprécier la jeune femme. Le gobelin lui sourit alors.

_-_Que puis je faire pour vous jolie Lili ?

Il était rare d'entendre un gobelin dire ces mots. Lili avait un don c'était indéniable.

_-_En fait mon ami qui est arrivé tout à l'heure a beaucoup de mal à comprendre qu'il est mort, il a peur que sa beauté se soit volatilisée en même temps que sa vie. Donc il a voulu se regarder dans ce miroir pour vérifier mais le coin cassé lui fait penser à un sort pour le convaincre du contraire. Il aimerait donc le réparer, mais nous ne pouvons utiliser la magie. Je me demandais si vous pourriez le réparer, ainsi il aurait moins peur et serait plus sociable.

Elle avait avancé un argument de poids. Les gobelins tenaient par dessus tout au calme de cet endroit, un calme mortel…

Ils prirent le miroir non sans un regard suspicieux. Et s'il était ensorcelé pour s'échapper.

_-_Ne vous en faites pas, je ne prendrai jamais un tel risque de révéler cet endroit au monde ! C'est juste pour assouvir son narcissisme…

Elle dut convaincre les gobelins car après un regard moqueur à Sirius, ils prirent le miroir et le réparèrent sans plus poser de questions.

Lili retourna vers son mari et son ami avec un grand sourire.

_-_Je suis narcissique hein ? remarqua Sirius avec un ton qui se voulait vexé mais sans être très convaincant.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire pendant que Sirius prenait le miroir et faisait comme s'il s'admirait.

_-_Nous l'utiliseront pour parler à Harry plus tard, ils vont nous surveiller un moment je pense, et comme ça tu pourras vérifier que ta beauté est intacte, parvint à articuler Lili.

Pendant ce temps à Londres un jeune garçon avec une cicatrice éclata de rire, sans comprendre pourquoi. Ses amis n'avaient rien dit de drôle mais il se sentait heureux, c'était l'essentiel.


	7. chapitre 7

_Je tiens à m'excuser platement pour l'énorme retard pris dans cette fic... Vraiment désolée, mais j'étais franchement débordée, et j'avoue j'ai eu une petite panne d'inspiration après... Vous m'en voulez pas? Bon j'espère que le chapitre suffira à me rattraper!_

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, des petites reviews ca fait toujours plaisir!_

_D'ailleurs (oh quelle jolie transition...) les RAR:_

_**Jeanne Marie:** Voilà la suite! Bon avec beaucoup de retard... Désolée! Et pourquoi tu n'aimes pas le nom Patty?_

_**Mimie Lily Black:** Contente que ça t'ai plu! Et voila suffisait de demander pour Harry et Sirius!_

_**Enola: **Euh... l'es pas narcissique Sirius! C'était juste une boutade de Lily! alors Patty? L'impression? Gentille méchante? Ca je suis la seule à le savoir... Et pour les temps... Tu remarqueras que c'est corrigé! _

Chapitre 7

Hermione et Ron se demandaient se qui pouvait provoquer l'hilarité de leur ami. Mais au moins il riait, il n'avait plus ce regard triste qui le caractérisait en juin, après le disparition de Sirius.

_-_Ca fait plaisir de te voir rire Harry, dit Hermione.

Harry la regarda bizarrement. Que voulait elle dire ? Puis il se souvint. Le ministère en juin. Sirius, le voile. Mais Patty avait dit qu'il était vivant. Elle ne pouvait pas se tromper. Ses pouvoirs semblaient très particuliers. Très compliqués, mais très fiables à en juger de la réaction de Bellatrix, et de l'oncle Vernon.

_-_Oh, c'est juste que je me suis rendu compte que Sirius n'est pas mort, répondit il tout naturellement.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard. Il était tombé sur la tête ? Dumbledore l'avait bien dit, Sirius était mort en traversant ce voile, il ne pourrait jamais revenir. Les deux semblèrent hésiter. En tant que meilleurs amis, ils se devaient de lui dire, de lui remettre les pieds sur terre. Il ne pouvait pas se nourrir d'illusions, surtout en ce moment. Voldemort préparait quelque chose. Il risquait de s'en prendre à Harry.

D'un regard Ron fit comprendre à Hermione qu'elle devait parler.

_-_Harry… Tu sais, Dumbledore a dit que…

_-_Dumbledore a menti. Encore une fois. Depuis le début il me ment, et il continue. Désormais je croirais ce qui me semblera sur, et j'agirais comme bon me semble !

Il commençait à s'énerver. Ses deux amis craignaient une de ses nouvelles crise de colère. Elles étaient imprévisibles, mais faisaient tellement de dégats entre eux…

Comme pour les sauver quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ron s'empressa d'aller ouvrir. Patty lui fit un charmant sourire.

_-_Et bien… Vous devriez être heureux de vous retrouver et au lieu de ça, la tension monte, remaqua_-_t_-_elle d'un ton las.

_-_Mais comment sais tu ?

Ron ne comprenait pas. Hermione fixait la jeune femme d'un air inquisiteur. Quelque chose lui sautait aux yeux, mais elle ne savait pas quoi.

_-_Tu comprendras assez vite, ne t'inquiète pas, riait Patty. En attendant, quelqu'un vient d'arriver et voudrait vous voir.

Les adolescents descendirent les escaliers en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il ne fallait surtout pas déranger Mrs Black !

En poussant la porte de la cuisine, Harry apperçut Lupin, accompagné d'une dame qu'il ne connaissait pas.

_-_Professeur Lupin !

_-_Quand comprendrez vous que je ne suis plus votre professeur ! Vous pouvez m'appeler Remus tous les trois !

Le loup garou était surpris. Il avait quitté Harry en se demandant s'il tiendrait tout l'été, et dans quel étât il le retrouverait. Et bien qu'il fut très amaigri, le jeune garçon semblait être de merveilleuse humeur.

Il se tourna ensuite vers la femme qui l'accompagnait. Le trio la regardait aussi, se demandant qui elle pouvait être pour avoir l'autorisation de pénétrer dans le quartier général de l'ordre. Elle avait une soixantaine d'années, peut être plus. Sa tenue était celle d'une femme moldue de haute société. Elle semblait très douce et calme, mais son regard trahissait son inquiètude.

_-_Oh, oui, dit Remus. Laissez moi vous présenter Madame Tussaud.

Tous la dévisagèrent d'un regard rond.

_-_Oh ! cria Hermione. Mais c'est vous ! Voldemort, ne tremble pas comme ça Ron, vous a cambriolé. Je pensais que vous aviez été blessée !

_-_Et bien je l'étais. Mais les infirmières de Sainte_-_Mangouste font vraiment des miracles ! Et je suis une dure à cuire !

Elle riait, et ne semblait pas affectée de ce qui venait de lui arriver.

_-_Mais… Hermione hésitait. Voldemort, ce qu'il vous a pris, ce n'était pas vraiment important n'est ce pas ?

_-_Oh que si jeune fille ! Mais je ne m'en fais pas.

_-_Mais il s'agissait de cette arme ? C'était un moyen de le détruire et vous ne vous en faîtes pas plus que ça ?

_-_Non, dit elle simplement. L'arme fonctionnera un jour. L'élu l'actionnera. Ou peut être les élus… Elle est faite pour détruire ceux qui veulent nuire à l'humanité. Elle sera retrouvée.

_-_Les élus ? Hermione fronçait les sourcils. Tous les livres ne parlent que d'un élu !

_-_Oui, mais il y a eu une évolution. Je vous en parlerai plus tard, dit elle énigmatiquement.

Elle se tourna vers Patty qui semblait fébrile. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, son regard était paniqué.

_-_Etes vous sure que tout va bien mademoiselle ? Voulez vous que je vous prépare une tasse de thé ?

_-_Non, parvint elle à articuler.

Son regard fixait Remus. Elle semblait rapetisser. L'espace d'une seconde, elle sembla être un moineau effrayé par une foule de passants. Mais elle reprit forme humaine et s'enfuit en courant de la pièce.

Harry était perplexe. Pourquoi réagissait elle ainsi ? Jusqu'à présent, ses impressions sur les personnes qu'elle rencontrait. Remus n'était pas mauvais ? Il n'était ni Bellatrix, ni l'oncle Vernon. Son regard croisa celui d'Hermione qui semblait assembler les pièces d'un puzzle à une vitesse fulgurante.

Remus était géné.

_-_Euh… Ne vous en faites pas. C'est juste que… Non oubliez. Patty est quelqu'un de fantastique. Mais il y a certaines choses contre lesquelles on ne peut rien.

Dans sa voix, de la nostalgie et de la résignation.

_-_Remus, vous connaissez son pouvoir ? Il a l'air particulier et je n'arrive pas à trouver de quoi il s'agit. Vous pensez qu'il est fiable.

_-_Oui Harry. Ce pouvoir est très fiable. On peut se fier entièrement à son jugement. Il ne l'a jamais trompée.

Harry rayonnait.

_-_Donc il est vivant !

_-_Que veux tu dire Harry ?

_-_Sirius. Elle m'a dit qu'il était vivant. Très énervé de ne pouvoir revenir, mais vivant.

Remus soupira.

_-_Harry… Je ne connais que très peu Patty. Mais il faut que tu saches qu'elle est très sensible, et qu'elle et Sirius étaient très proches, même si nous l'igniorions tous. Elle est comme toi. Elle veut se raccrocher à quelque parcelle d'espoir. Comme toi Harry.

Ron et Hermione surent que Lupin avait parlé trop vite. Harry commençait à bouilloner. Il ne tarderait pas à exploser.

_-_Vous mentez ! Tous, autant que vous êtes ! Dumbledore vous a prévenu. Il vous a dit, Harry est trop jeune pour comprendre, il ne faut pas lui dire la vérité ! Je ne suis plus le petit Harry qui est arrivé à Poudlard il y a bien longtemps. Je ne suis plus si naïf !

Il hurlait. Remus ne semblait pas en croire ses yeux. Il voulait le calmer.

_-_Harry, calme toi. Je ne voulais que…

_-_Que quoi ? Me prouver que vous étiez lache ? Qu'au lieu de chercher une solution pour aider votre ami, vous l'abandonnez. Il serait mort pour vous. Et c'est comme ça que vous le remerciez !

Harry partit en claquant la porte. Tout le monde était bouche bée. Lupin avait été un de leurs professeurs. Jamais elle n'aurait osé parler à l'un d'entre eux ainsi.

_-_Quelqu'un veut du thé, dit naturellement Madame Tussaud. Je viens de finir de le préparer.

Sans attendre la réponse elle avait déjà préparé les quatre tasses. Ils se sentirent tous obligés de rester avec elle.

Au risque de se bruler la langue, Ron et Hermione burent très vite leur thé en écoutant la femme parler de son musée, puis partirent en courant vers Harry.

Ils le trouvèrent dans les bras de Patty. Il pleurait. Elle le réconfortait. En les voyant arriver, elle les jaugea du regard.

_-_Vous pouvez trouver cela étrange, leur annonça_-_t_-_elle de but en blanc, mais Sirius est vivant. Ne me demandez pas comment je peux le savoir. C'est comme ça. De toute façon, je pense que tu as compris, ajouta_-_t_-_elle pour Hermione.

Elle acquiessa d'un signe de tête. Puis les trois amis repartirent. Ils avaient des choses à se dire, des mystères à élucider. Patty les regardait partir. Ces trois là… Ils lui rappelaient un groupe d'élèves quand elle était encore à Poudlard. Quatre garçons inséparables. Prêts à tous les uns pour les autres. Elle espérait juste que leur avenir serait meilleur que celui des autres…

A peine la porte de la chambre des garçons fermée, Hermione se tourna vers eux, l'air triomphant.

_-_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense que tu vas nous annoncer quelque chose sur Patty, déclara Ron.

_-_Oui, en fait j'ai lu ça dans un livre qui parle de magie noire et d'expériences. Grindenwald avait tenté d'élaborer une formule, une sorte de punition pour ceux qui lui désobéiraient. Ils seraient prisonniers de leurs sentiments, et en fonction de ceux_-_ci se transformeraient en animaux. En fait ils sont humains, mais en même temps animaux, mais tous les animaux. C'est pour ça qu'elle a réagit comme ça face à Lupin. Vous savez que les animaux ont peur des loups garous. Mais ce qui est étrange c'est qu'elle a réussi à controler cette malédiction ! Elle doit vraiment être très douée.

_-_Mais ça n'explique pas ce qu'elle savait sur mon oncle et sur Bellatrix ? dit Harry.

_-_Non, ce doit être un autre pouvoir. Mais nous le trouverons. Il doit bien y avoir des livres qui en parlent. Je chercherai. Mais je me demande qui a pu lui lancer ce sort ? Grindenwald n'avait pas trouvé la formule exacte…

_-_Voldemort, murmura Harry. Ce ne peut être que lui. Il est le seul mage noir à avoir autant si ce n'est plus de pouvoir que Grindenwald.

_-_Oui surement. Mais je pense que nous en apprendrons plus. Maintenant ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi Madame Tussaud parlait de plusieurs élus.

_-_Alors ça, répondit Ron. C'est toi l'experte en recherche ici. Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Qui a passé des journées dans la bibliothèque des Black ?

_-_Moui… gromela_-_t_-_elle.

Ron et Harry rirent en échangeant un regard. Même si Hermione était moins scolaire qu'avant, les livres faisaient toujours partie de sa vie.

_-_Bref, reprit elle. La seule chose que j'ai lue qui parlait de changer l'élu, c'était quand il mourrait. Beaucoup ont été élus sans le savoir. Seule la famille descendante de Prométhée, donc de Madame Tussaud, le connaissait. Mais je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait y en avoir plusieurs. En fait l'élu doit actionner un objet qui déclenche cette arme. Mais je n'en sais pas plus. A mois que… avec le temps, il n'y ait plusieurs objets…

_-_Aie, cria Harry !

_-_Ta cicatrice, s'inquiétèrent ses amis d'une même voix ?

Mais Harry ne répondit pas. Il glissa sa main dans sa poche et en sortit le miroir. Son visage s'illumina en le regardant.

_-_Sirius… murmura_-_t_-_il.

_-_Enfin tu me vois, répondit son parrain. J'ai peu de temps devant moi. Je vais bien mais je suis coincé derrière ce fichu voile. Et on me surveille. Mais je pense que Patty devrait trouver un moyen de me faire sortir de là.

_-_Tu la connais bien ?

_-_Oui, mais ce n'est pas le sujet dont je voulais te parler. Je t'observe depuis quelques temps Harry, j'ai vu quand tu t'es enfuit de chez moi avec Patty. J'ai vu le paquet qu'elle a reccupéré. Je vais te demander un service. Je pense qu'il sera emené à Poudlard. Il faut que vous trouviez un moyen de veiller dessus. Que personne ne l'approche.

_-_Mais pourquoi ?

_-_Tu te souviens de la pierre philosophale Harry ? Tout le monde pensait qu'elle était en sécurité à Poudlard. Pourtant Voldemort a failli la voler. Il ne faut pas qu'il trouve ce qu'il y a dans ce paquet Harry, sinon…

_-_Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a dedans ? Ca a un rapport avec le vol du musée de Madame Tussaud ?

_-_Il a été volé ? Donc il sait… Harry promets moi que tu seras sur tes gardes cette année.

_-_D'accord… Je te le promets… Mais j'aimerai comprendre.

Hermione et Ron regardaient Harry comme s'il était fou. Il parlait à un miroir. Il semblait lui répondre alors qu'eux n'entendaient rien.

_-_Sirius. C'est normal que je sois le seul à te voir et t'entendre ? Parce que je pense que Ron et Hermione me prenne pour un fou, ajouta_-_t_-_il en riant.

Sirius fronça les sourcils puis compris. Une autre propriété du miroir. Seule la personne demandée pouvait voir celui qui parlait, sauf si on en faisait la demande. Sirius se corrigea et demanda à voir et parler à Ron et Hermione également.

Ces derniers furent ébahis en voyant Sirius révélé par le fameux réviloir. Ainsi Harry avait raison. Patty aussi. Il était bien vivant.

_-_Bonjour vous deux ! Harry vous expliquera ce que je viens de lui dire.

_-_Sirius, dit Hermione. Vous avez l'air au courant. Est il possible qu'il y ait plusieurs élus pour l'arme ?

Il hésita une seconde. Puis choisit de faire confiance aux adolescents. De toute façon, ils le découvriraient.

_-_Oui c'est possible. Pour faire simple, l'arme s'est fragmentée. Et la fragmentation a eu lieu à la naissance de nouveaux élus.

Hermione semblait réfléchir aux conséquences.

_-_Maintenant je dois vous demander quelque chose. Il ne faut pas que vous parliez de moi. Personne ne doit savoir que je suis en vie. Ils risqueraient de venir me chercher. Et ce ne serait pas une bonne idée, car ils m'emmèneraient droit à Azkaban. Pour le moment je peux vous guider d'ici. Quand le moment sera venu je sortirai, enfin, j'espère. Mais j'ai confiance en Patty. Elle devrait trouver une solution. Donc promettez moi de n'en parler à personne, surtout pas à Dumbledore.

Ils hochèrent la tête en guise d'assentiment. Ce soir, un serment était né entre eux, et ils ne risquaient pas de le rompre. La vie d'un homme en dépendait.

_-_Je dois vous laissez. Nous sommes surveillés ici, je ne peux parler trop longtemps. A bientôt !

Et son reflet s'estompa. Laissant le trio perdu dans ses pensées.

Non loin de là, dans un ministère, derrière un voile. Un homme se tournait vers un couple. Vers ses amis.

_-_Je suis désolée. J'aurai aimé que vous lui parliez. Mais…

_-_Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Lily. Je comprends. Ca m'a suffit de voir son regard reprendre vie en te voyant. Il t'aime vraiment Sirius.

_-_C'est vrai, confirma James.

_-_La prochaine fois. Je lui expliquerai que vous êtes avec moi, poursuivit Sirius. Et puis, si je parviens à sortir, vous pourrez peut être me suivre. Il serait tellement heureux d'avoir enfin des parents.

_-_Rien ne nous fairait plus plaisir Sirius, clama James.

Son regard s'assombrit. Il ne semblait pas pouvoir poursuivre. Lily vint à son secours.

_-_Nous ne pouvons pas Sirius. Contrairement à toi, nous sommes vraiment morts. Ce serait injuste pour tous ceux qui sont ici et qui aimeraient retrouver leurs proches.

_-_Mais votre mort n'a pas été injuste ? Vous ne méritiez pas de perdre la vie ainsi ? Harry a le droit de connaître ses parents ! Foi de Sirius, je ferai tout pour trouver un moyen de vous sortir de là !

Le couple le regarda d'un air résigné. De toute façon, pour le moment, il fallait préparer Harry aux épreuves qui l'attendraient…


	8. chapitre 8

_Et ben ! Tout ceux qui ralaient parce que j'avais mis du temps à écrire la suite… Deux jours, deux chapitres, que du bonheur non ? Bon je ne suis pas encore JKR, mais je m'améliore un peu ? allez, soyez cool, dites oui !_

_Bon trève de plaisanterie, les RAR (d'ailleurs je remarque que j'ai pas beaucoup de review snif… si vous voulez m'en laisser, pour dire si vous aimez, ou même si vous aimez pas !)_

_**Enola :** Ben oui comme quoi, fallait pas désespérer, y'en a des chapitres ! Aller, champagne ! Mais pas pour toi ! ;-) _

_Ben pour Patty… Il me faut bien un souffre douleur. Mais je vais peut être changer pour Remus, qui sait ? _

_Alors ça te plait toujours ? _

_**Coq :** Hey ! On ne menace pas l'auteur ! Non mais ! Et oui, je publierai plus souvent, promis !_

_Pour le paquet… Ben je pense qu'il te faudra attendre encore un peu ! ;-) (mouah le sadisme !)_

Chapitre 8

La rentrée approchait rapidement pour Harry, Ron et Hermione. Mais ils étaient pressés de retourner à Poudlard. La vie n'était pas très drole pour eux au squarre Grimmaurd cet été. Déjà, Sirius leur manquait à tous les trois. Ses blagues, son rire, ses joutes verbales avec Rogue… Et le pire étaient les regards que les membres de l'ordre jetaient à Harry. Ils le regardaient comme s'il avait perdu un être cher pour toujours. Harry, voulant tenir la promesse faite à son parrain, jouait ce role à la perfection. Mais il trouvait ça lassant.

Il s'en voulait tout de même des mots dits à Remus. Le loup garou semblait l'éviter depuis leur dernière discussion. Il faudrait qu'ils aient une discussion, mais Harry craignait de lui révéler ce que Sirius lui avait dit, et il ne le pouvait pas. Pourtant Remus était vraiment isolé. Il était souvent au QG de l'ordre, et les parmis les personnes qui y étaient à plein temps, se trouvait aussi Patty, qui ne pouvait rester bien longtemps en sa présence, particuliérement les jours précédant et suivant la pleine lune.

Harry s'excuserait plus tard. Quand le moment sera plus approprié, quand Patty aura trouvé quand faire sortir Sirius. Le miroir était en permanence dans sa poche, au cas ou son parrain voudrait lui parler. Mais ils n'avaient plus eu de contact depuis la dernière fois, et Harry commençait à s'inquiéter. Pourvu qu'ils ne lui soit rien arrivé…

Et comme si Sirius avait sentit son filleul s'inquiéter, le miroir chauffa doucement. Harry sourit. Personne ne l'entourait, il pouvait parler tranquillement, du moment qu'il ne réveillait pas Mrs Black.

_-_Comment vas_-_tu depuis tout à l'heure Harry ? demanda Sirius.

_-_Euh… On ne s'est pas parlé depuis trois semaines… Mais je vais bien et toi ?

_-_Trois semaines ? Pourtant il me semblait que cela faisait à peine une heure ! Ah j'avais oublié… Le temps est tout a fait différent ici ! Dans 5 ans je pourrai avoir la même tête que maintenant, mais j'espère bien sortir avant. La preuve, tes …

Il stoppa sa phrase en faisant une grimace, témoignant qu'il allait trop loin.

_-_Mes quoi ?

_-_Harry il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir.

Le cœur d'Harry battait à tout rompre.

_-_Oui ? parvint il à articuler.

_-_Je ne suis pas seul ici. Tes parents sont avec moi Harry. J'aurai aimé te le dire tout à l'heure, enfin il y a trois semaines, mais j'avais peur que tu ne t'embales trop vite.

_-_Ils sont avec toi ? murmura_-_t_-_il. Mais comment ? Ils sont morts. Et tu m'as dit que tu ne l'étais pas.

Harry sentait qu'il posait des questions pour rien. Mais la perspective de voir ses parents lui faisait peur. Il se souvenait du miroir de Rised. Il aurait passé sa vie entière devant, à en devenir fou. Bien sur c'était différent. Mais que pouvait il leur dire ? Il ne les avait pas connu.

_-_Harry, dit Sirius d'une voix douce. Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Ca doit te faire un choc. Si tu préfère attendre un peu avant de leur parler, ils comprendront.

_-_Non ! cria Harry.

Il avait peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Ou que pour Sirius plus tard soit encore une fois dans de nombreuses semaines. Il ne pouvait attendre. Il fallait qu'il les voit enfin. Qu'il puisse leur parler autrement que dans un bras de fer avec Voldemort.

De l'autre côté du voile. Un couple regardait leur ami avec appréhension. Et si leur fils refusait de leur parler ? Non, ils ne pouvaient penser cela. Difficile à dire qui des parents ou du fils étaient le plus anxieux.

_-_Très bien, dit Sirius. Harry je vais passer le miroir à tes parents. Comme ils sont … mort, il faut qu'ils demandent à te voir eux_-_mêmes.

Harry le vit tourner la tête et le miroir sembla se déplacer vers du vide. Puis ses parents apparurent.

Ils s'admiraient. Ne pouvant prononcer un mot. Personne n'osait rompre le silence de ce moment magique. Une larme coulait le long de la joue d'Harry. Lily approcha sa main du miroir, comme si elle voulait l'essuyer.

_-_Harry, dit elle dans un étranglement. Comme tu ressembles à ton père !

_-_Mais tu as les yeux de ta mère, poursuivit James.

Il leur sourit. Il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé l'usage de la parole, mais venait de trouver un merveilleux souvenir qui produirait sans doute le patronus le plus puissant au monde.

_-_Harry, nous sommes désolé pour ce que tu as du traverser. S'il était possible de remonter le temps, nous ne ferions pas cette erreur de jugement.

_-_Non, répondit il. Vous n'y êtes pour rien ! C'est ce fourbe de rat. Il a manipulé tout le monde. Je vous promets qu'il le paiera !

_-_Ne laisse pas la haine t'aveugler. Il paiera pour ce qu'il a fait. Mais ça ne doit pas être ton principal but, dit Lily. Ce poids est terrible, j'aimerai être la pour le porter à ta place, mais malheureusement je ne peux pas. La prophétie doit s'accomplir Harry…

_-_Vous saviez pour la prophétie ?

_-_Oui, répondit James, mais pour le moment, parlons d'autre chose. Dis moi, tu as des bonnes notes à l'école ?

_-_James, rit Lily. Ne fais pas semblant d'être sérieux ! Avoue que tu voulais lui demander s'il faisait des blagues digne de son père !

_-_…

_-_Et bien… Des blagues ? Je n'en fais pas tant que ça. Mais si ça peut te rassurer … Papa, il parait que je suis doué pour ne pas respecter le règlement.

_-_Ah, je reconnais bien là mon fils !

_-_Et tes amis, demanda Lily, ils s'appellent Ron et Hermione d'après Sirius. Comment les as_-_tu connus ?

Harry ne put répondre, car Remus pénétra dans la pièce accompagné de Ron et Hermione.

_-_Harry, dit Lupin, nous allons au chemin de traverse chercher… Mais ? Tu pleures ?

Rapidement Harry essuya la larme qui était toujours sur sa joue, et tenta de dissimuler le miroir. Ron et Hermione ne comprenaient pas.

Remus vit le miroir et comprit, enfin, pensa comprendre.

_-_Harry… Il faut que tu arrêtes d'y penser. Il faut que tu arrives à faire ton deuil, même si tu ne le veux pas. Je sais c'est difficile…

Il s'arrêta, craignant une autre crise de colère.

_-_Oui, vous avez raison. Je vais chercher mes affaires pour aller au chemin de traverse.

_-_Euh… , fit Hermione, j'ai oublié de lui dire que j'avais rangé sa liste de livre.

_-_Et moi que je lui avais emprunté son matériel d'entretien pour balais, ajouta Ron.

Remus soupira… Ces trois là voulaient se parler. Quelle discrétion les jeunes.

Ron et Hermione rejoignaient perplexes Harry dans sa chambre. A peine eurent ils refermé la porte qu'il leur sauta au coup de joie.

Il leur expliqua sa conversation avec Sirius, puis avec ses parents. Ses amis étaient heureux pour lui. Mais Hermione semblait émettre une certaine réserve. Cependant elle ne dit rien. Il y a des moments de bonheur qu'il ne faut pas gacher, surtout quand ils sont si rares.

C'est donc le cœur rempli de joie qu'ils se rendirent faire leurs achats pour la rentrée.

Le chemin de traverse était très animé. On pouvait y voir de nombreux élèves de Poudlard. Tous les membres de l'AD présents ce jour là saluèrent Harry. Il était fier d'eux. Leurs progrès avaient été fulgurants. Surtout pour Neville. Il était également venu dire bonjour à ses amis de Gryffondor.

Les changements qui s'étaient effectués chez lui étaient flagrants. Il n'était plus le Neville maladroit, vivant dans l'ombre de peur de faire encore une bétise. Son pas était désormais assuré. Le combat auquel il avait participé au ministère en juin y était surement pour quelque chose.

Malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient faire que des bonnes rencontres. Et Drago Malefoy avait également eu l'idée de venir faire ses achats ce jour là.

_-_Tiens, voilà la célébrité… Mais où sont les journalistes ? Et les gardes du corps ? Tu voyages incognito ?

_-_La ferme Malefoy, répondit Ron d'un ton blasé.

_-_Mais Ouistiti est là ! Et sa petite amie sang de bourbe également. Comme c'est mignon !

_-_Dis moi Malefoy, ton père va bien ? demanda Hermione le plus naturellement du monde.

Drago ferma les points. Son père était encore à Azkaban, avec les autres mangemorts faits prisonniers au ministère. Bien sur, le Seigneur des Ténèbres les ferait sortir mais quand ? Beaucoup souçonnaient qu'il ne fasse durer leur séjour en prison, pour les punir d'avoir échoué, de ne pas avoir ramené la prophétie intacte.

_-_Je t'interdis de parler de lui, sale sang de bourbe !

Une voix retentit au loin.

_-_Ridikulus !

Et Drago Malefoy se trouva habillé en un parfait clown moldu. Avec les cheveux, le nez rouge, le maquillage, et la tenue.

Il s'enfuit en jurant qu'ils lui paieraient, même s'il ne savait pas qui avait lancé le sort…

_-_Neville, s'exclama Hermione ! Mais, comment as_-_tu fais ? Ce sort est pour les épouventards !

_-_Et bien pas seulement ! J'ai appris ça cet été ! J'ai pris des cours particuliers en défense contre les forces du mal. Un ami de mon père m'a aidé. Il m'a donné quelques astuces, comme ce sort qui peut marcher sur tout le monde, mais qui n'est utilisé que pour vaincre les épouventards.

Hermione semblait vexée que Neville sache plus de choses qu'elle. Mais au fond elle était ravie. Il venait de donner une belle leçon au Serpentard, et l'avait défendue.

Les quatre amis finirent d'acheter ce qui leur manquait ensemble, la grand_-_mère de Neville ayant décidé de discuter avec une de ses amis.

Ils étaient maintenant à la librairie. Hermione la connaissait par cœur, mais elle insistait chaque fois pour y faire de longues heures. Au cas où un livre lui aurait échappé. Aujourd'hui en discutant avec le libraire, elle remarque une porte au fond du magasin. Le libraire lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'une réserve, où la plupart des livres étaient en exemplaires très limités, mais quelques personnes bénéficiant d'une autorisation pouvaient les consulter. Les yeux de la jeune Gryffondor s'illuminèrent en entendant les mots livres en éditions limitées.

L'homme la connaissait depuis 6 ans déjà. Il savait qu'elle avait soif de savoir. Il n'hésita donc pas longtemps à lui ouvrir la porte de ce qu'elle considérait comme une caverne d'Ali Baba. Elle dit aux autres qu'elle les rejoindrait d'ici une heure ou deux au chaudron baveur.

Les garçons ne cherchèrent pas à la suivre. Les livres… Ils venaient d'en acheter des tas pour leur 6ème année, alors ils ne voulaient pas risquer de faire une overdose avant l'heure.

Tout en se moquant de Malefoy et de sa tête de clown, ils allaient vers le chaudron baveur, quand une nouvelle boutique attira leur attention. Une boutique de farces et attrapes !

Curieux, ils entrèrent. Quelle fut leur surprise quand ils reconnurent Fred et George !

_-_Mais ! bégaya Ron. Vous ! Mais ! Et comment ? Je suis votre frère ! Vous auriez pu me prévenir !

_-_Ne rale pas petit frère, tu aurais tout raconté à maman… Et on ne voulait pas qu'elle nous mette des batons dans les roues pour l'ouverture !

_-_Tiens, pour nous faire pardonner, un bonbon. Je te conseille d'éviter de le manger devant ta petite amie… Elle aurait quelques surprises !

Pendant que les frères discutaient, Harry et Neville faisaient le tour du magasin. Toutes les farces et attrapes qui avaient fait le succès du premier magasin de Fred et George, Farces pour sorciers facétieux, étaient présentes. Mais il y avait aussi des nouveautés. Harry en choisit quelques unes : Molduage, Pifounet, Comment ne pas passer un examen, et quelques désormais classiques, comme des Feuxfous Fuseboum, et un marécage portable.

Après tout, son père lui avait fait remarquer qu'il avait une réputation de Potter à tenir ! Ce n'est pas la prophétie qui l'empècherait de profiter de sa jeunesse.

_-_Excellent choix Harry, remarquèrent les jumeaux alors qu'il allait payer.

Ils rajoutèrent quelque chose dans le sac.

_-_Ne regarde pas maintenant. C'est une surprise ! Un cadeau d'anniversaire en retard ! Mais, fais attention en l'utilisant…

Puis les amis se séparèrent. Hermione allait bientôt les rejoindre au chaudron baveur, et Neville devait également retrouver sa grand_-_mère.

Harry et Ron était seuls en buvant une bierrabeurre. Leur amie était en retard. Mais ils ne s'en faisaient pas pour elle. Elle était surement plongée dans un vieux livre poussiéreux. Ainsi, ils pouvaient parler Quidditch tranquillement.

Une heure plus tard, elle pénétra dans le café, un sourire triomphant sur le visage.

_-_Toi tu as appris des nouveaux sorts, remarqua Ron.

_-_Non… Mieux que ça, dit elle énigmatiquement. J'ai soif !

Et elle partit se chercher une boisson, laissant ses amis attendre ce qu'elle avait à révéler.

_-_Il va faire beau demain. Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de jardin chez les Black, dit elle.

_-_Hermione ! hurlèrent ils d'une seule voix.

_-_Quoi ? Ah oui… Ce que j'ai découvert. Et bien figurez vous qu'il y avait dans cette réserve un livre qui n'existe qu'en un seul exemplaire. Il a été écrit par Madame Tussaud.

Les deux garçons faillirent s'étrangler. Ainsi elle avait écrit un livre !

D'après Hermione, ce livre parlait de toute sa descendance, depuis Prométhée. Leur famille comptait de nombreuses personnalités. Certains avaient fait de grandes choses. On y trouvait par exemple Gutenberg, Napoléon, et d'autres. Ces hommes étaient sorciers. Personne ne le savait, et leur secret était encore gardé aujourd'hui. Mrs Tussaud avait eu des enfants. Ils étaient morts assassinés par Grindenwald qui avait eu connaisssance de l'arme, mais elle avait réussi à protéger sa petite fille, qui devait avoir à peu près leur âge aujourd'hui. Son nom n'était indiqué nulle part. Elle voulait sans doute la protéger.

Mais le plus intéressant dans ce livre était le passage ou elle parlait de l'arme et de l'élu. Ou plutôt des élus. A la base cette arme ne pouvait être actionnée que par une personne. Mais il le savaient déjà. Mais la femme expliquait dans son livre qu'elle avait observé une évolution, prédite par son créateur. L'arme s'était séparée en plusieurs morceaux. Mais pour que ses protecteurs sachent à quoi cela correspondaient, les morceaux se séparaient à la naissance d'un nouvel élu. Le livre ne disait pas quand l'arme avait choisi un nouvel élu, ni combien ils étaient. Mais peut être que Mrs Tussaud ferait une gaffe.

Ils sortirent alors du chaudron baveur sous l'escorte des membres de l'ordre qui les attendaient. Ils ne pouvait prendre la poudre de cheminette, dire l'adresse du QG aurait été risqué, même s'il était bien protégé.

Ils devaient donc prendre les transports en commun, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire avec Maudrey Fol Œil. Il était paniqué. Un homme qui sortait un mouchoir de sa poche et il lui sautait dessus, craignant que ce ne soit un mangemort qui sortait sa baguette pour lancer un avada kedavera sur Harry en plein milieu du métro londonnien.

Harry sourit devant la tête du pauvre homme. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il y a deux mois cette situation l'aurait exaspéré, et il aurait surement eu une nouvelle crise de colère. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Même l'altercation avec Malefoy n'avait en rien changé sa bonne humeur, sa joie. Aujourd'hui, il avait parlé pour la première fois de sa vie avec ses parents. Et qui sait, quand Sirius reviendra, il pourra leur laisser le miroir, comme ça ils pourraient encore discuter, et apprendre à les connaître. Où même mieux, ils pourraient peut être revenir avec lui, et Harry aurait enfin une famille. Des parents qui lui offrent des cadeaux pour Noël et son anniversaire, une mère qui écouterait les craintes d'un fils, un soutien tout simplement.

S'il n'avait pas été si heureux, Harry aurait sentit sa cicatrice bruler, en guise d'avertissement.

Le retour au squarre Grimmaurd le ramena brutalement sur terre. Remus était resté seul avec Patty. Mais la jeune femme semblait avoir eu une crise et le loup garou était impuissant, car de par sa nature, quand il s'approchait elle hurlait de plus belle, instinctivement, comme un animal devant un prédateur.

Harry sentit alors l'avertissement pointer dans son front. Patty devait en avoir un également. Que préparait Voldemort ? Qu'allait il faire encore ? Et pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi gacher le plus beau jour d'Harry ?

Mais ces questions auraient une réponse plus tard. Il s'approcha de Patty et lui parla calmement. Il lui murmura que lui aussi sentait le danger, qu'elle n'était pas, plus seule…

Pendant un moment de lucidité, Patty murmura :

_-_Ils l'ont trouvé… En France… près de la mer…

Remus blémit, puis partit en courant. Harry l'entendit prendre la poudre de cheminette et crier « bureau de Albus Dumbledore »…

_A suivre !_

_Gniark gniark ! Je me venge enfin de tous ces auteurs qui font des fins sadiques ! Ca fait du bien ! Certains se reconnaîtront d'ailleurs…_

_sifflote_


	9. Chapitre 9

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Je me surpasse en ce moment on dirait ! Non je plaisante, c'est juste que je me suis décidée à écrire plus régulièrement ! Bon je vous préviens tout de suite, le week end prochain, il n'y aura pas de chapitre. Mais, si je peux, j'en fais un pour mercredi. Ben oui j'ai le droit à des vacances aussi de temps en temps ! _

_Au passage, je fais un petit spot publicitaire. Parce que j'écris d'autres histoires, mais pas sur mon compte. Donc si vous voulez les lire, aller voir les fics d'Enola83 (id 639601). Ses fics sont franchement bien, et j'ai fait des OS ! (mais faut avoir lu les fics pour les comprendre, sinon ça peut paraître bizarre). Bref, je vous conseille le miroir de Parenze (6ème et 7ème années), et il y a un début à tout 1, 2 et 3 (toute la scolarité des maraudeurs rien que pour vous !). Et moi ce que j'ai écrit c'est sous le titre OS d'LN pour les fics d'Eno (vive l'originalité !). _

_Et aussi, pour ceux que ça intéresse je me suis testé aux song OS. J'en ai fait un pour cette fic. C'est sous le titre Songes... _

_Bref, j'arrête de raconter ma vie, et je fais place aux RAR :_

_**Coq :** Euh… Un chapitre par jour… Mais bien sur ! Et la marmotte ? Pour le magasin de Fred et George, tout le monde était au courant, mais en fait là, c'est un nouveau ! Parce que nos jumeaux ont tellement de succès qu'ils ont du en ouvrir un autre ! C'est pas magnifique tout ça ?_

_**Enola83 :** Sadique ? Moi ? Nan ! Pour les réclamations, s'adresser à … Euh… Ben à toi en fait ! ;-) Héhéhé ! Pour la fille de Mrs Tussaud, on ne l'a pas encore vue au chapitre 8. Mais ton œil de lynx va savoir reconnaître certaines choses non ? Et 7 chapitres pour la fin de la semaine ? Mais ça va pas toi ? Heureusement que j'ai pas de HPA, sinon je me coupe du monde. Plus de MSN, plus de téléphone, comme ça pas de harcèlement ! Parce que toi, tu serais capable de lui demander le pire !_

_**Clo Black :** Ouais ! Une nouvelle lectrice ! Bienvenue à toi ! Pour la fin méchante je suis désolée… Mais bon, que veux tu, faut que je vous donne envie de lire la suite ! C'est réussi ? Tu verras, cette fin est moins perverse ! Et merci pour tes compliments ! Ca fait plaisir !_

_**Thealie :** Euh… Désolée pour Remus… Toi aussi t'es une fan du loup garou ? Parce que je peux te présenter quelqu'un… Et si je peux, j'essaierai de faire quelque chose pour lui. Mais je ne garantis rien !_

_**Lola :** Et oui un peu tard… Comme toujours ! Non je plaisante ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu trouves que j'ai fait des progrès ! Bon je compte sur toi pour reviewer chaque chapitre maintenant ! ;-)_

_**Smaragda :** C'est quoi cette fin ? C'est la mienne. J'ai suivi des cours intensifs pour le sadisme auprès de … (bip ! pour protéger la vie de cette personne, son nom sera caché…). Et euh… Rien ne dit que Sirius soit mort ! Bientôt, JKR prouvera au monde entier que j'avais raison ! _

Chapitre 9

Harry ne savait pas ce que voulait dire Patty. D'ailleurs, comment pouvait elle être si précise ? Lui avait juste senti sa cicatrice bruler, mais il ne savait pas ce que ça signifiait. Serait il possible que Patty ait aussi un lien avec Voldemort ? Non c'était impossible, il l'aurait su.

Mais pour le moment la jeune femme était là, étendue sur le sol, inconsciente. Personne n'osait s'approcher d'elle. Puis Harry se décida. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main. Elle frémit à se contact. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, Harry n'y vu que souffrance, peine, et désespoir. Il ne pouvait rien dire, il n'y avait rien à dire, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il se passait. Il continuait de serrer sa main, espérant qu'elle y lise le réconfort qu'il souhaitait lui apporter.

Cette femme semblait elle aussi avoir un passé rempli de peine.

Enfin, le professeur Dumbledore arriva. Harry se recula pour le laisser voir Patty.

_-_Professeur, dit il, elle était … elle a juste dit…

_-_Je sais Harry. Maintenant, il faut l'emmener se reposer.

Il fit apparaître un brancar, et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Remus n'osa pas les suivre, de peur de déclencher une nouvelle crise chez la femme.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se consultaient du regard. Que faire ? Mrs Weasley décida pour eux.

_-_Allez dans votre chambre tous les trois. Je vous appellerai pour le diner.

Ils obéirent sans demander rien de plus.

Une fois la porte fermée, Ron et Harry se précipitèrent dans l'armoire.

_-_Mais que faites vous ? demanda Hermione.

Puis elle comprit. Ils avaient sorti les oreilles à ralonge. La chambre de Patty était voisine à celle où ils se trouvaient. Ils pourraient peut être savoir. Oui, ils les entendaient parler.

_-_Dites moi ce que vous avez vu Patty, je sais que c'est difficile, mais il faut que je sache, peut être pouvons nous encore faire quelque chose ?

_-_Non, c'est fini. Professeur, vous vous souvenez de cette maison, en France, où vous m'envoyiez chaque été avec lui ? IL l'a retrouvée. Voldemort. Il y est allé. Il a tout détruit. Tout. Il ne reste plus rien. La plage, elle n'est plus qu'un vaste champ de combat. La maison n'est que cendres. Et lui, il l'a emmené, il le torture. Je sens sa souffrance.

_-_Mais Patty, comment pouvez vous décrire cette scène avec tant de détails ? Normalement votre pouvoir ne le permettrait pas.

_-_Vous ignorez le lien que j'ai avec ce lieu. C'est étrange, mais c'est mon havre de paix.

_-_C'est étrange tout de même, mais ne vous inquiètez pas Patty. Nous allons faire le nécessaire, tout redeviendra comme avant, et nous retrouverons Alphar, je vous le promets.

Derrière le mur, Harry sursauta. Ce nom… Il l'avait déjà entendu, mais il n'était pas sur. Il vérifierait tout à l'heure, pour le moment, Dumbledore semblait retourner dans le couloir pour parler avec quelqu'un. C'était Remus.

_-_Professeur Dumbledore, qu'est ce qu'elle a ? J'ai compris pourquoi elle réagissait face à moi ainsi et je ne lui en veux pas. Mais là, que s'est il passé ?

_-_Remus… Je suis sur que vous pouvez comprendre.

_-_Mais ? Ce n'est pas possible ! J'y ai déjà pensé, mais si elle avait vraiment ce pouvoir. Je croyais qu'il était héréditaire, c'est impossible qu'elle l'ait !

_-_Il semble bien que les chercheurs se soient trompés. Car elle a bien le pouvoir auquel vous pensez.

_-_Et que s'est il passé ? Cette maison, près de la mer en France, qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire ?

_-_Et bien mon cher Remus. Voldemort n'étant pas parvenu à avoir notre chère Patty dans ses rangs, il semblerait qu'il ait trouvé un moyen de l'empêcher de nous aider. Il a décidé de la faire souffrir. Ainsi elle est incapable de nous aider, de nous guider sur ses agissements. La pauvre il me semble que ses souffrances ne font que commencer. Il a bien compris que son pouvoir pouvait vite devenir un fléau pour elle.

Puis ils partirent. Ils ne savaient pas que toute leur conversation avait été écouté par trois adolescents, bien décidés à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Harry les entraina dans une pièce. Cette pièce où Sirius l'avait emmené un an plus tôt. D'un geste il posa sa main sur un trou. Un trou qui désignait le frère de Mrs Black.

_-_C'est lui, dit Harry. Alphar, l'oncle de Sirius.

Ron et Hermione le regardaient. Mais Harry n'en savait pas plus sur Alphar. A part qu'il était contre la doctrine des Black, puisqu'il avait été brulé de la tapisserie. Sirius passait beaucoup de temps chez lui, mais comment Patty pouvait le connaître ? Et pourquoi sa disparition la touchait elle autant ?

Encore un mystère à résoudre à propos de cette femme.

_-_Son pouvoir, ajouta Hermione, nous avons eu des indications, nous pourrons faire des recherches quand nous serons à Poudlard.

Ron soupira. Le nombre de recherches qu'ils auraient à faire devenait impressionnant. D'ailleurs, Hermione pensait avoir trouvé un moyen d'ouvrir les livres de la bibliothèque de Mrs Black. Ainsi ils pourraient trouver comment actionner cette arme. Si elle pouvait servir à tuer Voldemort, il fallait qu'ils sachent comment elle fonctionnait. Car Harry pensait être celui qui devrait l'actionner, la prophétie n'avait elle pas dit qu'il était le seul capable de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres. Ron et Hermione ne le savaient pas. Il leur dirait, mais plus tard. Quand il serait sur de leur réaction, il leur avouerait.

La bibliothèque était une vraie mine d'information pour eux. Et ils avaient le champ libre, les membres de l'ordre étant tous partis à l'endroit dont Patty avait parlé.

_-_Comment reconnaître les sangs de bourbes ? lisait Hermione dégoutée.

_-_Attends, j'ai mieux, ajouta Ron, Pourquoi êtes vous meilleurs que les autres ?

_-_Oui, disait Harry, ici ce sont les livres qui parlent des théories sur la pureté du sang. Allons voir de l'autre côté.

Harry avait vu juste. De ce côté se trouvaient des livres de magie noires, qui décrivaient des sorts, des potions capables de faire des dégats très importants. Harry vit sur une page le nom de Sirius inscrit, juste à côté d'une potion permettant de faire croire ce qu'on voulait à la personne visée. Avaient ils vraiment testé ceci sur son parrain ? Non, surement pas, son effet était irreversible, et Sirius semblait tout à fait normal dans ses pensées.

Mais il existait certains sorts qui semblaient à la frontière entre la magie blancle et la magie noire. D'un commun accord, le trio décida de garder certains livres, ils pourraient leur servir dans la mission que Sirius leur avait donnée. Certaines potions pour les dragons feraient même plaisir à Hagrid !

Enfin ils avaient trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient. Des armes venant de la mythologie. Le livre faisait partie de ceux dont la lecture était protégée. Hermione examina le livre. Maintenant qu'ils avaient leurs livres de cours, elle savait comment l'ouvrir. Elle avait mis moins de 5 minutes à trouver la formule. Formule très étrange d'ailleurs. Mais pas facile à trouver.

« calopohomora ! »

Et le livre s'ouvrit. Ces armes étaient terrifiantes. Heureusement, peu d'entre elles avaient servi. Surpris, ils y trouvèrent la formule qui créa le déluge. Cette formule ne pouvait fonctionner qu'une seule fois. S'ils la prononçaient aujourd'hui elle n'aurait plus aucun effet. Enfin, ils la trouvèrent. L'arme créée par Prométhée. Ils eurent du mal à lire tous en même temps, donc Hermione fit la lecture pour les autres.

« Prométhée, qui craignait que quelqu'un ne s'attaque à nouveau à l'humanité qu'il avait tant protégé, mit toute sa magie dans la création d'une arme. Cette arme sera jalousement protégée par ses descendants, qui la donneront à la personne capable de l'activer le moment venu. Elle a la forme d'une tablette triangulaire, et le sort capable d'anéantir l'ennemi de l'humanité jaillira du coin supérieur du triangle, de là où les écritures commencent. L'arme trouvera le point faible de la personne combattue, et pénettrera en lui. Il ne pourra rien faire. L'élu court un grave danger à ce moment, car la puissance du sort est telle qu'elle peut le détruire également s'il n'y est pas préparé. L'arme ne peut être utilisé que par quelqu'un pratiquant la magie blanche. Si celui qui doit l'actionner a choisi la magie noire, elle refuserait de fonctionner. Cependant, de nombreux mages noirs, tels Grindenwald, ont cherché à se l'approprier, espérant acquérir ainsi la puissance du grand Prométhée pour leurs idéaux. »

_-_Et bien, remarqua Hermione. Ca fait froid dans le dos. Même la personne oeuvrant pour le bien risque d'y laisser la vie.

Harry, lui était silencieux. Il avait le sentiment qu'il était cette personne capable d'actionner l'arme. Et il avait peur de ne pas être préparé à controler sa puissance.

Pendant le diner le trio restait bien silencieux. Tout comme le peu de personnes qui étaient restées au QG de l'ordre ce jour. Ils s'inquiètaient pour Patty, elle était délirante depuis sa conversation avec Dumbledore. Elle hurlait comme si on lui lançait des doloris, mais personne ne lui faisait rien. C'était comme si elle les sentait pour quelqu'un d'autre…

Ce qui inquiétait Harry, c'était que le lendemain il prenait le train pour Poudlard. Il aurait voulu avoir plus de temps pour parler avec cette femme si étrange. Il voulait savoir quel lien il y avait entre elle et Sirius, quel était son pouvoir, comment elle connaissait Alphar, et quelle était cette plage qui avait été détruite, mais surtout, pourquoi Voldemort en avait après elle. Tant de questions qui restaient sans réponse.

Il ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil cette nuit là. Il entendait les gémissements de Patty dans la chambre à côté. Il se décida d'aller la veiller. Peut être sa présence l'appaiserait.

Elle était là étendue, elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Harry s'assit près d'elle. Comment faisait elle pour supporter cette souffrance. Car il était évident qu'elle souffrait. Il lui semblait qu'elle murmurait. Oui, elle parlait. Une promesse, elle ne pourrait continuer ainsi seule trop longtemps. Quelqu'un devait la rejoindre. Harry ne comprenait pas. Mais cette nuit là, il décida qu'il ferait tout pour soutenir Patty. Ils semblaient avoir tant de choses en commun. Mais pour l'aider, il faudra qu'il éclaircisse quelques mystères qui l'entourent. A Poudlard, ce sera possible, il pourra faire des recherches sur ce pouvoir qu'elle possède, et sur cette malédiction qu'elle a reçue. Ruminant ceci, le sommeil finit par l'emporter.

Une voix le réveilla au matin.

_-_Harry, mais que fais tu là ?

Elle était réveillée et semblait aller mieux.

_-_Euh… Je suis désolé. Vous sembliez aller mal, je suis venu voir comment vous alliez et je me suis endormi. Pardon, je vous laisse maintenant.

_-_Attends, je te remercie d'être venu. Ca faisait bien longtemps que personne ne s'était inquiété ainsi pour moi, ajouta_-_t_-_elle nostalgique.

_-_Mais quelqu'un va venir vous rejoindre ! Il vous a fait une promesse ! Je vous ai entendu le dire pendant votre sommeil. Désolé, s'empressa_-_t_-_il d'ajouter, je n'aurai pas du.

_-_Oh… Non ce n'est rien. Effectivement, quelqu'un m'a fait une promesse. De tout mon cœur j'espère qu'il pourra la tenir…

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Comme si elle doutait qu'elle serait capable de supporter seule cette attente.

Harry décida de la laisser seule. Dans certains moments on souhaitait être seul. Et c'était le cas de Patty.

Il prit son petit déjeuner en compagnie des autres. Tous semblaient heureux de quitter l'athmosphère pesante du QG de l'ordre. Leurs malles étant prêtes, ils partirent directement après le petit déjeuner, accompagnés de Lupin et Tonks, les aurors présents ce jour là.

Le trajet dans le métro fut beaucoup plus calme sans Fol Œil, même si les hiboux ne passèrent pas inaperçus. Mais tout le monde n'était pas comme Vernon Dursley.

Tous furent heureux de retrouver le Poudlard Express sur la voie 9 ¾ . Tonks et Lupin ne s'attardèrent pas, ils avaient une autre mission disaient ils.

Dans le train, Harry, Ron et Hermione trouvèrent un compartiment vide. Ils pourraient discuter tranquillement, émettre des hypothèses sur ce pouvoir qu'ils ignoraient. Ils furent interrompus plusieurs fois.

Neville voulait discuter avec eux, il voulait surtout savoir si l'AD allait continuer. Il avait déjà fait énormément de progrès grace aux cours d'Harry l'année précédente, puis aux cours particuliers cet été, mais il voulait toujours en savoir plus. Il voulait être prêt pour cette guerre qui commençait. Il voulait faire honneur à ses parents.

La seconde personne qui vint les voir fut moins agréable. Malefoy. Avec ses accolytes Crabe et Goyle… Il venait les provoquer.

_-_Tiens tiens… Alors qu'est ce que vous fabriquez ? Vous parlez de la façon de rendre Seigneur Potter encore plus célèbre ? C'est vrai que le ministère a étouffé cette affaire. Celle où il est responsable de la mort d'un homme. Mais pour un assassin ce n'était pas une grande perte.

Harry allait riposter quand personne étrange fit son apparition.

_-_Bonjour tout le monde ! cria_-_t_-_elle.

Les gryffondors la regardaient avec surprise, les serpentards avec dédain.

_-_Encore toi ?

_-_Et oui mon petit blondinet ! Je t'avais dit que je faisais le tour du train pour voir tout le monde !

Elle semblait avoir 16 ans. Son visage était très rieur. Un grand sourire semblait s'être collé sur ses lèvres. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient tirés vers l'arrière. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que ses cheveux, mais son regard n'était pas sombre. Il était si gai. Comme si rien ne pouvait la rendre triste.

_-_Ah, enfin je vous trouve. Vous devez être Ron, Hermione et Harry ! Je voulais faire votre connaissance !

Les trois amis se regardaient sans rien comprendre. Ils n'avaient jamais vu cette fille, et pourtant d'après son age, elle devait être entrée à Poudlard en même temps qu'eux. Mais ils ne s'en souvenaient pas.

_-_Ne me regardez pas comme ça, cria_-_t_-_elle. Je suis Roxanne. Je serai en 6ème année à Poudlard. Mais avant je n'étais pas là, j'avais un précepteur. Mais ma grand_-_mère a décidé de m'envoyer ici, avec l'accord de Dumbledore bien sur.

Elle avait parlé d'une seule traîte, sans reprendre son souffle. Il fallait s'accrocher pour suivre ce qu'elle disait.

Malefoy ne semblait pas vouloir rester plus longtemps en sa présence. Il sortit du compartiment sans rien ajouter.

_-_Et bien, fit Ron, si tu peux le faire partir comme ça, on t'adopte !

_-_Oh, moi je l'aime bien dit elle simplement. Il me fait rire avec ses certitudes.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Quelqu'un qui disait apprécier Malefoy ne devait pas être très normal.

_-_Bon, dit Roxanne, je vous laisse, je voudrai continuer mon tour du train ! A bientôt !

Et elle s'enfuit comme elle était arrivée, les laissant tous les trois perplexes.

_-_Cette fille est folle ? demanda Ron.

_-_Je pense bien, confirma Harry.

Hermione ne disait rien. Elle semblait réfléchir.

_-_Elle s'appelle Roxanne c'est bien ça ?

_-_Euh… Oui.

_-_Trop grosse coincidence. Elle doit être… Oui c'est ça !

_-_Mais qu'est ce que tu veux dire Hermione ?

Ron détestait quand elle faisait ça. Mais elle ne dit rien de plus. Ils comprendraient tout à l'heure d'après elle…


	10. Chapitre 10

_Et voilà ! Un chapitre 10 ! Deux jours après le 9ème, c'est pas du bonheur tout ça ? ;-)_

_Bon c'est pour me faire pardonner d'avance. Le week end prochain il n'y aura pas de chapitre. Et oui, je profite un peu des quelques jours de « vacances » qu'on m'accorde. Parce que franchement je suis exploitée ! Par contre PEUT ETRE un chapitre mercredi soir._

_Bref vous vous en fichez surement, vous voulez lire le chapitre hein ?_

_Ben avant faudra lire les RAR :-D_

_**Enola :** Oui petite fille, tu sais, c'est bien. Tu veux une sucette ? Moi torturer les persos ? Nan ! C'est juste que je me venge de tout ce qu'on me fait subir ! LOL Ah oui pour Roxanne, ben tu vois t'en sais un peu plus. Mais bon… Je sais pas si ça va t'aider Gniark Gniark ! (je te dis si tu me dis pour Carvi, nan ? bon tant pis…)_

_**Coq :** Ben quoi ? C'était pas sadique ça ! Attends de lire celui là ! Tu vois suffisait de demander !_

_**Thealie :** tu comprends pas plus que Ron et Harry ? Ben c'est que j'ai réussi à faire durer le suspens ! Et pour l'action, je préfère démarrer doucement… Parce que avec ce que j'ai prévu… Ca va être le fight complet ! Héhéhé !_

_**Trinity :** Oh ! Ca c'est une review qui fait franchement plaisir ! Merci beaucoup ! Je suis très contente que ce soit ta fic préférée ! Et obligée de continuer ? Si je dis non ça fait quoi ? Parce que j'ai pas de HPA… (Harceleuse Professionnelle Atittrée) donc rien ne m'oblige à continuer ! Gniark gniark ! Non je plaisante !_

_**Smaragda :** Les titres des livres ? Ben c'est la bibliothèque perso de la noble famille des Black toujours pure… Alors on pouvait pas s'attendre à Peace and Love vive les moldus. Et bien vu pour le lien de parenté ! Héhéhé ! Y'en a pas beaucoup qui ont trouvé ! Au fait je persiste et signe, il est pas mort Sirius ! Fais gaffe sinon j'arrête d'écrire ! ;-)_

Chapitre 10.

Dans les calèches qui les amenaient au château, Harry et Ron ne cessaient d'harceler Hermione pour savoir qui était cette Roxanne. Hermione soupirait à chaque fois devant l'ignorance de ses amis. Comment ne pouvaient ils y penser ? Elle avait fait le rapprochement si vite, et eux ne comprennaient toujours pas.

Les garçons boudaient leur amie en arrivant à table. Elle ne leur avait toujours pas révélé ce qu'elle savait sur Roxanne. D'ailleurs où était elle ? Ils la cherchaient du regard, mais ne la virent à aucune table.

_-_Franchement, soupira Hermione, vous n'avez pas écouté ce qu'elle a dit ? C'est sa première année à Poudlard ! Elle doit être répartie comme tous les nouveaux.

_-_Mais elle ne va pas suivre les mêmes cours que les premières années quand même, s'exclama Ron.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Puisqu'ils avaient décidé de ne pas comprendre.

D'ailleurs, elle voulait entendre la chanson du Choixpeau, et celle_-_ci allait bientôt commencer. Mac Gonagal venait de le poser sur la chaise. Les premières années le regardaient avec appréhension. Roxanne dominait tout le monde par sa taille au milieux des nouvelles recrues de l'école et semblait indifférente à ce qui allait se passer.

_Bienvenus à Poudlard,_

_Le lieu phare,_

_Ou vous serez en sécurité,_

_Plus qu'ailleurs, _

_Ici n'ayez pas peur, _

_Plus rien ne peut se passer._

_Aucun danger._

_Mais parlons des fondateurs._

_Qui ne m'ont pas donné leur cœur, _

_Mais une partie de leur esprit._

_Car en vous je lis._

_Mais sans aucune compassion,_

_Je vous envoies dans votre maison._

_Mon choix est sur,_

_Même s'il parait dur,_

_Vous le comprendrez,_

_Au fil des années._

_A Gryffondor tu iras,_

_Si le courage est en toi._

_Serpentard,_

_Pour ceux dont l'ambition ne laisse rien au hasard._

_Poufsouffle t'accueillera,_

_Si la loyauté est en toi,_

_Et Serdaigle enfin,_

_Si de savoir tu as faim._

_Maintenant pose moi sur ta tête,_

_Pour que mon choix s'arrête._

Harry et Ron regardaient leur amie. Elle était beaucoup plus douée qu'eux pour lire les avertissements du choixpeau. Elle fronçait les sourcils.

_-_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry.

_-_Et bien, vous savez que le choixpeau ne dit rien à la légère. L'année dernière, il avait conseillé un rapprochement des maisons, nous ne l'avons pas fait, et nous en avons payé les conséquences.

_-_Moui…

Harry grimaçait, il repensait à la coupe qui leur avait échappé. A cause des Serpentards…

_-_Et bien là, il a dit que nous étions en sécurité à Poudlard. Mais c'est une certitude. Donc pour lui il n'y aura pas de problèmes ici comme nous avons pu en avoir. Enfin, ajouta_-_t_-_elle, c'est l'impression que j'ai. Peut être que…

_-_Quoi ?

_-_Non rien. Je ne suis pas sure, il faudrait que je fasse des recherches.

Puis leur attention se reporta sur la répartition. Roxanne allait porter le choixpeau. Mac Gonagal avait dit son nom : Roxanne Tussaud.

Harry et Ron comprenaient enfin… Hermione avait dit au chemin de traverse que Mrs Tussaud avait une petite fille. Roxanne avait dit dans le train que chez sa grand_-_mère elle avait un précepteur, et il était évident que maintenant que Mrs Tussaud était à l'ordre, elle ne pouvait plus avoir de professeur particulier. Hors de question de faire venir un étranger au squarre Grimmaurd, et les professeurs de Poudlard étaient bien trop occupés.

Le choixpeau resta longtemps sur la tête de la jeune fille. Puis contre toute attente elle éclata de rire. Finalement il cria Gryffodor. Tous applaudirent, se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu lui raconter.

Elle vint s'asseoir, toute souriante à côté de Ron. La table entière des Gryffons avait les yeux braqués sur elle, se demanda qui elle était. Après tout il n'était pas commun que quelqu'un entre à Poudlard directement en 6ème année.

_-_Il t'a dit quoi ? demanda Ron sans ménagement.

Elle l'observa interloquée, puis répondit simplement.

_-_Oh, il voulait juste me couper en deux. Une partie à Serpentard, une partie ici. Je veux prouver que je suis capable d'assumer la tache qu'on m'a donnée, et je n'ai aucune peur de l'affronter, bien qu'elle soit dangeureuse.

_-_Quelle mission ? voulut savoir Hermione.

_-_Top secret !

Et elle leur fit un clin d'œil, puis s'interessa aux autres personnes de la table.

Harry se tourna vers Ron.

_-_Dis moi, ça te dirait qu'on rende hommage à tes frères jumeaux ? Et aux maraudeurs ?

_-_Euh… Pourquoi pas, mais que veux tu faire ?

_-_Suis moi !

Hermione les regardait d'un air soupçonneux. Ils devaient parler à Sirius de quelque chose d'important, ce fut leur excuse. Le repas avait commencé, personne ne s'apperçut de leur départ, ils étaient bien trop occupés à remplir leurs assiettes.

Ils revinrent une demi heure plus tard, aussi discrètement qu'ils étaient partis. Hermione était outrée. Personne ne s'était rendu compte qu'ils s'étaient absentés.

Harry fit semblant d'être contrarié. Il n'avait plus faim, Ron non plus. Hermione s'inquiétait, était il arrivé quelque chose à Sirius ? Leur mine ne présageait rien de bon.

Le dessert arrivait. Harry et Ron ne voulurent pas en prendre. Roxanne disait avoir trop mangé, sa grand_-_mère n'était pas très bonne cuisinière et elle n'avait pas l'habitude de manger autant. Mais la majorité des élèves se précipitèrent sur les succulentes patisseries préparées par les elfes de maison.

Soudain, des cris. Tout le monde se retournait vers la personne qui les avait poussés. Un première année de Gryffondor. Son nez venait de se transformer en trompe ! Puis rapidement presque tous les élèves et professeurs eurent un nez d'éléphant. Les seules personnes épargnées étaient celle qui n'avaient plus faim pour le dessert.

Hermione était furieuse. Elle avait compris ce qu'ils avaient maniguancé. Ils auraient pu la prévenir, mais apparemment non, c'était trop drole de la voir ainsi.

Dumbledore, dont le nez arrivait en dessous de sa barbe, éclata de rire, puis rétabli l'ordre. Il fit apparaître sur toutes les tables des carafes. Elles contenaient l'antidote. Rapidement tout le monde reprit une apparence correcte. Les élèves purent rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Dans la foule, le professeur Mac Gonagal interpela Harry et Ron. Elle les emena dans son bureau.

_-_Potter, vous avez déjà entendu parler des maraudeurs il me semble ?

_-_Euh… Oui vaguement.

_-_Ils étaient très doués pour les blagues en tout genre, ajouta_-_t_-_elle d'un ton presque nostalgique.

_-_Ah bon ?

Harry faisait semblant d'être surpris.

_-_Oui. Et bizarrement, le jour de la rentrée de leur 6ème année, ils avaient par je ne sais quel moyen, mis une potion dans les desserts, si bien que presque toute l'école se retrouva à braire comme des éléphants. Vous n'en aviez jamais entendu parler ?

_-_Pas du tout, dirent ils d'une même voix.

_-_C'est ce que je me disais. Donc je suppose que votre absence au début du banquet était due à une envie pressante.

Ils acquiessèrent de la tête. Les yeux remplis d'innocence.

_-_Très bien, je pense que je vais croire cette version, après tout, je me suis bien ennuyée quand ces quatre ont quitté Poudlard. Mais que ça ne devienne pas trop régulier, je ne pourrai pas supporter de vivre ça à nouveau !

Puis elle leur fit signe de sortir. Ils s'exécutèrent sans demander leur reste.

Quand ils furent de retour à la tour, tout le monde les acclama.

_-_Ca faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas autant rit, disait Seamus.

_-_Vous comptez prendre la relève de Fred et George, demanda Neville.

_-_Celle de messieurs Lunard, Patmol et Cornedrue, répondit Harry.

Il avait volontairement omis Queudver. Pour lui ce maraudeur avait été déshérité.

Les Gryffons ne comprenaient pas, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Avec les sombres évènements qui arrivaient, un peu d'humour ne pouvait que faire du bien.

Puis Ron et Harry cherchèrent leur amie. Où était Hermione ? Elle discutait avec Patty. Visiblement elle tentait de lui sous tirer des informations, mais vu la mine contrariée qu'elle affichait, elle n'arrivait à rien.

Elle finit par les rejoindre. Progressivement le dortoir se vidait. Hermione semblait vouloir leur parler en tête à tête. Ils attendirent donc que la dernière personne, Roxanne, fut montée dans son dortoir.

_-_Harry, dit elle, si on faisait un tour dans le château sous la cape d'invisibilité ? Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose, c'est très important.

Quand Hermione proposait d'enfreindre les règles de l'école, c'est que ce qu'elle voulait faire était vraiment essentiel. Harry ne chercha donc pas à la contredire, et il monta dans le dortoir, pretextant auprès des autres devoir retourner chez Mac Gonagal pour savoir si il avait une punition. Il revenait prendre sa cape d'école car il faisait frais. En réalité, à l'intérieur de celle_-_ci il avait glissé la cape d'invisibilité.

Ils ne savaient pas où Hermione les emmenait. Elle changeait souvent de direction, s'arrêtait pour réfléchir. Et les escaliers ne les aider pas. A chaque croisement elle ruminait, oui c'est par là. Ils n'osaient lui parler, de peur qu'elle ne s'énerve. Déjà que les escaliers n'en faisaient qu'à la leur…

Enfin, elle semblait être arrivée à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

_-_Regardez c'est ici !

Elle était fière d'elle. Ses amis ne comprenaient pas. Elle les avait emmené ici ? Ils ne connaissaient pas cet endroit, mais n'avait rien d'exeptionnel. Ils étaient dans une sorte de grande salle ovale vide.

_-_Je venais ici en troisième année, quand je ne supportais plus le bruit et que j'avais besoin de travailler. C'est calme, personne n'y vient jamais. Cette salle m'a marquée à cause de ce qui est marqué en son centre.

Harry et Ron s'approchèrent, et se penchèrent pour lire. Un dessin au centre, qu'il était difficile à distinguer en raison de la couche de poussière. Et tout autour une inscription.

_-_DRACO DORMIENS NUNQUAM TITILLANDUS, lut Harry. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? J'ai déjà lu ça quelque part.

_-_Un jour vous lirez l'histoire de Poudlard… Il s'agit de la devise de l'école Harry ! Ca signifie ne chatouillez pas un dragon qui dort. Personne ne sait ce que ça signifie, mais regarde.

Et elle entreprit de nettoyer le dessin au cœur de l'inscription. Il représentait un dragon.

Harry fronçait les sourcils. Qu'est ce que tout ça veut dire ? Un dragon dans l'école ? Pourquoi pas… Après tout, un basilic y avait bien vécu pendant des centaines d'années. C'est Hagrid qui sera content.

Mais pourquoi ne pas le chatouiller ? Qu'est ce que ça ferait. Harry, lui aimait bien qu'on le chatouille, ça le faisait rire. Certes quand il dormait c'était désagréable. Mais quand même.

_-_Mais vous ne comprenez pas, s'étonna Hermione. La devise de Poudlard, cette salle qui est exactement au centre de l'école…

_-_Attends, tu es en train de nous dire que ?

Elle acquiessa.

_-_Oui Ron, et je pense bien que c'est le protecteur de l'école. Celui en qui le choixpeau a si confiance pour nous dire qu'on ne risque rien ici.

Ron soupira. Encore une créature dangeureuse. Et étant donné leur chance, tout laissait à croire qu'ils se retrouveraient face à face avec elle. Il y avait eu Aragog, Touffu, le basilic, les dragons, mais pour eux seul Harry avait du y faire face…

Alors pourquoi pas un dragon ?

Il allait demander à Hermione si elle savait comment rendre un dragon aussi doux qu'un agneau lorsqu'une voix l'interrompit.

_-_Que faites vous là ?

Tous les trois se retournèrent pour faire face à Roxanne.

_-_Toi ? fit Hermione. Mais tu ne connais pas le château, comment as_-_tu trouvé cette salle sans te faire repérer ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Son regard devint mauvais. Des éclairs semblaient jaillir de ses yeux. Elle semblait prête à exploser. Les autres reculaient. Elle ne ressemblait plus à la Roxanne un peu tête en l'air qu'ils avaient vue dans le train. Cette fois, elle paraissait dangeureuse.

Elle pointa son index vers eux. Des étincelles en sortaient, et les touchèrent à l'épaule, leur faisant des petites décharges électriques.

Les trois amis commençaient à s'inquièter, Roxanne semblait puissante. Qu'y avait il ici qu'elle voulait protéger ?

_-_Ne revenez jamais ici. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

_-_Mais qui es tu pour…

Hermione ne termina pas sa phrase. Ses amis l'avaient entrainée.

_-_Mais Harry, dit elle après qu'ils furent assez loin, pourquoi m'as_-_tu empéchée de lui parler ?

_-_Je ne sais pas, murmura_-_t_-_il. Mais il m'a semblé qu'elle allait exploser si nous étions restés. Tu n'as pas senti comme sa magie bouillonnait ?

Visiblement, Hermione ne l'avait pas remarqué.

_-_En tout cas, fit_-_elle, il faut savoir ce qu'elle faisait là. On ne sait jamais. Si ce dragon est là pour protéger Poudlard, et qu'elle empêche quiconque de s'en approcher, il n'y a pas des millions de raisons. Soit elle veut protéger le dragon, soit lui nuire pour aider Voldemort…


	11. Chapitre 11

_Voilà ! Comme presque promis un chapitre ! Et vous avez de la chance, parce que j'avais plus envie de dormir là… Se lever à 2h du matin pour aller bosser. C'est pas permis ! Mais bon j'avoue, j'aime bien écrire, et ça me détend !_

_Aller les RAR !_

_**Thealie :** Tu la trouves bizarre Roxanne ? Ben ça va pas s'améliorer ici ! Et en quoi tu trouves que c'est enrichissant ? T'as deviné des trucs ! Si oui, dis moi lesquels !_

_**Coq :** La devise de l'école ? Oui j'avais envie de la placer… Je me dis qu'elle est pas là pour rien. Donc autant l'utiliser dans les fics ! Pour Roxanne, c'est sur, faut pas se frotter à elle, un peu comme moi ! ;-)_

_**Enola :** Mais pourquoi tout le monde dit que Roxanne est bizarre ? Moi je trouve pas… Ben oui pour Mac GO je me suis dit, la pauvre, elle a plus personne, plus de maraudeurs, plus de jumeaux, faut bien quelqu'un pour prendre la relève nan ? Un dragon ? (sifflote) je vois pas de quoi tu parles… Merci pour la chanson ! J'ai bien galéré à la faire lol. Et note à lire quand tu auras fini ce chapitre : tu es sure pour Carvi ? ;-)_

_**Smaragda :** Je suis contente que tu t'accroches, parce que j'avoues, c'est un peu mon but… La blague ? Je pouvais pas m'en empêcher d'en faire une… Tu connais ma passion pour les maraudeurs ! ;-) (au passage, c'est bien petite, tu as compris la leçon héhéhé)_

Chapitre 11

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient rentrés rapidement dans la salle commune de Gryffondor après cet incident avec Roxanne. Les trois amis avaient été effrayés par la jeune fille. En quelques secondes, elle était passé d'une personne avec un air sympathique à quelqu'un de terrifiant. Et les éclairs qu'elle avait lancés. Harry et Hermione connaissait l'électricité, et cela leur avait donné l'impression de toucher un fil électrique. Comment avait elle fait cela sans baguette ?

Hermione ne comprenait pas. Roxanne devait savoir qu'ils étaient dans le même camp, que même s'ils étaient trop jeunes pour faire partie de l'ordre, ils l'aidaient de leur mieux. Normalement elle aurait du être de leur côté, depuis des millénaires sa famille gardait une arme capable d'anéantir les mages noirs qui en voudraient à l'humanité. Etait il possible qu'elle les trahisse ? Serait elle une espionne de Voldemort ? Après tout, elle n'était pas au squarre Grimmaurd quand sa grand_-_mère y était. C'était pour le moins étrange, car elles n'avaient pas d'autre famille.

Hemione avait peur de retourner dans son dortoir, qu'elle partageait désormais avec Roxanne. Et si elle revenait et faisait quelque chose pendant son sommeil. Ils décidèrent donc d'attendre dans la salle commune qu'elle soit revenue. Ils pourraient ainsi demander des explications. Ils seraient sur leur terrain, à trois face à une. Ils ne risquaient pas grand_-_chose… Et ils voulaient voir si elle avait dérobé quelque chose. Sirius les avait mis en garde. Quelqu'un essaierait de voler ce paquet qui devait avoir un rapport avec l'arme.

Ils attendirent plusieurs heures, émettant nombres de possibilités de plus en plus farfelues sur ce qui s'était passé avec Roxanne. Elle n'était pas Roxanne, mais un mangemort qui avait pris du polynectar, où quelqu'un qui subissait l'imperium, où une vraie fausse méchante qui était là pour démasquer les vrais méchants ! Voyant que leur théories ne tenaient pas la route, et que l'heure tournait, Hermione proposa d'aller se coucher. De toute façon, elle ne ferait rien devant tout un dortoir.

Les garçons étaient tout de même anxieux en montant se coucher. Ils eurent du mal à trouver le sommeil. Et pour Harry, celui_-_ci ne fut pas de tout repos.

Etait_-_ce un rêve ? La réalité ? Il ne savait pas. Le décor tout entier avait changé. Il se trouvait face à une cheminée. A ses pieds un serpent. Il lui parlait. En fourche langue.

_-_Et bien mon Nagini, espérons que tout se déroulera comme prévu.

Non, Harry n'avait pas envie de causer avec ce serpent. Il ne lui semblait pas sympathique. En plus il lui demandait la permission de manger l'homme qui devait faire la mission s'il échouait. Harry voulait répondre non, mais contre toute attente, il acquiessa. Le serpent sifflait de bonheur. Il fallait qu'il sorte de ce rêve, ça en devenait malsain. Il se forçait à sortir de ce sommeil. Mais il prononça tout de même une phrase avant d'y parvenir.

_-_Bien, voilà enfin cet objet du département des mystères.

Puis Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Sa cicatrice le brulait. Il pouvait presque le sentir. Voldemort était heureux. Il avait montré à Harry ce qu'il voulait. Mais Harry avait expulsé le mage noir de son esprit trop tôt. Si seulement il avait su ! Est qu'il le manipulait encore une fois ? Où avait il vraiment vu ce qu'il se passait comme s'il était lui ? Il ne savait plus.

Voldemort l'avait déjà manipulé l'année précédente. Sirius avait failli en mourir, et aujourd'hui, il n'était pas sur qu'il arrive à sortir de ce voile.

La meilleure chose à faire, bien qu'il refuse de l'admettre, était d'aller voir Dumbledore. Au moins, il éviterait d'agir sous l'impulsion et de faire courir de graves dangers à ses amis.

Quelques minutes plus tard il se trouvait devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Il hésitait. Quel idiot il faisait. Il devait être 6h du matin, tout le château dormait, et il s'apprétait à aller voir le directeur pour lui raconter qu'il avait fait un cauchemar, comme le ferai un enfant de 6 ans avec ses parents.

_-_Et tu voudrais qu'il te donne une sucette en plus ? se demanda_-_t_-_il à voix haute.

A sa grande surprise, la porte coulissa, laissant apparaître l'escalier en colimaçon. Sucette ? C'était donc ça le mot de passe ? Pourquoi pas.

Puisqu'il était là, autant monter l'escalier. Il le fit. Arrivé dans le bureau, il vit le directeur. L'homme lui semblait beaucoup plus vieux, beaucoup plus soucieux. Il faisait les cent pas, comme s'il cherchait une solution à un problème. Harry toussa pour indiquer sa présence.

_-_Harry ? Oh tu es là.

Sa voix était sombre. Comme s'il appréhendait un quelconque évènement. Harry cherchait ses mots pour annoncer son rêve au professeur quand un pop retentit dans la cheminée.

_-_Bonjour Remus, dit Dumbledore. Comment allez vous ?

Le loup garou semblait inquiet. Son regard se tourna, surpris, vers Harry. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir parler au directeur devant lui.

_-_Allez y Remus, de toute façon, je pense que ce qu'Harry avait à me dire à un rapport à ce que vous allez m'annoncer, ajouta_-_t_-_il en soupirant.

_-_Elle a eu une autre crise, dit il sans ménagement. Molly est avec elle, mais elle ne parvient pas à la calmer. Et moi… Je ne peux pas l'approcher, vous savez bien. Mais je l'entends hurler. C'est terrible, comme si on lui enfonçait un couteau dans la jambe en prenant le temps de sectionner chaque nerf, chaque muscle. Vous devriez venir Albus.

Le directeur se tourna vers Harry. Son regard semblait si triste.

_-_Harry… Je suppose que vous veniez me dire que Voldemort avait agit ?

_-_Euh, oui, je crois qu'il a volé quelque chose au département des mystères du ministère. Mais je ne sais pas quoi. Je me suis réveillé avant. Ou plutôt, je crois l'avoir chassé de mon esprit à ce moment. Maintenant, retourne dans ta salle commune Harry. Je te ferai chercher quand j'en saurai plus.

Et il prit de la poudre de cheminette pour aller rejoindre Lupin au squarre Grimmaurd vraissemblablement. Harry restait seul dans le bureau. Les portraits le regardaient d'un air mécontent. Leur sommeil avait été écourté. Puis il entendit un ronflemment. Il se tourna pour voir d'où il provenait puis vit le choixpeau. Harry sourit. Ainsi, il dormait. Il n'avait vu le choixpeau qu'une fois en dehors de la répartition. Ce dernier dut sentir qu'on l'observait car il arrêta de ronfler. Il salua Harry.

_-_Bonjour Mr Potter. Tu es venu voir Albus. Il est parti. Des problèmes pour ne pas changer. Au fait tu as apprécié ma chanson cette année ?

_-_Euh… Oui, répondit Harry.

_-_Tu l'as comprise au moins ?

_-_J'avoue que sur le coup non. Mais Hermione oui.

_-_Ah, Mlle Granger. Très intelligente, Serdaigle aurait pu lui convenir, mais Gryffondor était vraiment en son cœur. A_-_t_-_elle compris de quoi je parlais ?

_-_Elle pense que oui. C'était du dragon ? Mais je ne comprends pas comment il peut y avoir un dragon à Poudlard ! On s'en serait rendu compte.

_-_Les apparences peuvent parfois être trompeuse. Il faut savoir regarder au_-_delà de ce que nos yeux nous montrent. J'avoue que je suis avantagé, grace aux quatres cerveaux dont les fondateurs me fournirent. Cherches, tu comprendras. Tu es d'ailleurs parmis ceux qui sont les plus aptes à comprendre.

Sa voix était énigmatique. Harry aurait voulu lui demander des précisions, mais il ronflait à nouveau. Sur la pointe des pieds, il sortit alors du bureau, et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Les autres ne devraient pas tarder.

Il ne s'était pas trompé, quelques minutes après son arrivée, Ron et Hermione franchissaient également les portes de la salle. Ils eurent l'air soulagés en voyant leur ami.

_-_Harry ! fit Ron. On s'est inquiétés ! On pensait qu'elle avait peut être trouvé un moyen de t'atteindre !

_-_Ah non… Ce n'est pas ça. Je vous expliquerai tout à l'heure.

Il ne voulait pas parler devant les autres. Parmis le peu de personnes qui connaissaient son lien avec Voldemort, la plupart en était terrifié. Il s'imaginait mal entre deux toast dire que le mage noir s'était encore infiltré dans son esprit.

Il leva les yeux vers le plafond. Les hiboux arrivaient avec le courrier. Fumseck apparut près d'Harry. Seuls les Gryffons l'avaient remarqué, les autres cherchant leur hibou pour voir s'ils avaient du courrier.

Discrètement, Harry ouvrit le mot. Il était signé de Lupin.

_Harry,_

_Le professeur Dumbledore me fait dire que tout va bien, tu n'as pas à t'inquièter, nous avons la situation en main. Il reviendra bientôt à Poudlard avec Patty pour qu'elle soit soignée par Mrs Pomfresh. _

_J'espère que tu vas bien._

_A bientôt._

_Remus._

Harry fronçait les sourcils. Il avait la désagréable impression qu'on lui cachait quelque chose et qu'on voulait lui faire croire que tout allait bien. Cela devait avoir un rapport avec son rêve mais quoi ? Il essayait de se remémorer les images, les paroles, mais ne parvenait pas à se concentrer à cause du bruit dans la grande salle. D'ailleurs… Les voix n'étaient pas comme d'habitude.

_-_Mais qu'est ce qu'il…

Il s'interrompit en voyant Hermione. Elle blémissait. Son visage était pale. Il sembla à Harry qu'elle évitait de le regarder. Il prit de ses mains l'exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier.

_Le ministère, un moulin à mage noirs ?_

_En exclusivité pour la gazette du sorcier, nous avons appris que cette nuit, un mage noir, vraissemblablement un fidèle de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom s'est introduit au ministère. Il n'y a eu aucun blessé. Mais un vol. Le ministre a refusé quel objet avait disparu, mais il semblerait qu'il soit au département des mystères. Qui sait ce qu'il s'y trouve, et comment quelque chose a pu en disparaître ? Dans tous les cas, ce n'est pas de très bonne augure pour l'avenir dans la lutte contre le mage noir. Suite de notre article page 3._

Harry se mit à trembler. Il ne prit pas la peine de lire l'article entièrement. Il avait compris. Son rêve. Voldemort ne l'avait pas créé, ce qu'il avait vu était bien réel. Comme pour s'amuser le mage noir avait permis à Harry de comprendre avant les autres. Mais aussi, et surtout à Patty.

Puis il vit la lettre de Lupin, toujours serrée dans sa main. Et il comprit. Le département des mystères. C'était la que se trouvait l'arcade. Et le voile… Si Voldemort s'emparait de lui, il empêcherait Sirius de revenir. Patty avait du le sentir aussi. Elle devait être très proche de Sirius pour que Voldemort ait pensé à ça.

Il devait être heureux. Il avait à la fois touché Harry et Patty, deux personnes suceptibles de lui nuire. Harry ne supportait pas d'être là inutile.

Sans un mot il se leva. Ron et Hermione n'osèrent pas lui demander ce qu'il faisait, ni où il allait. Harry voulait faire deux choses.

La première était de contacter Sirius. Il fallait qu'il sache si le changement de lieu avait affecté ce qu'il se passait derrière le voile. S'il pourrait toujours contacter Sirius, et ses parents. Il s'isola dans la salle sur demande. Il sortit le miroir qui désormais ne le quittait plus, et l'implora de lui montrer son parrain et ses parents.

Une lumière jaillit alors. Il pouvait le voir… Il semblait soucieux.

_-_Sirius ? Tu m'entends ?

_-_Oui Harry, mais je ne pourrai pas te parler très longtemps. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ici, mais nos gardiens sont en alerte. Ils semblent même paniqués. Tu sais quelque chose ?

Harry ne savait comment lui dire. Par quoi commencer ?

_-_Sirius… Le voile… Il a été volé. Enfin, quelqu'un s'est introduit au ministère cette nuit, et il a disparu. On ne sait pas qui, ni comment. Je l'ai vu dans un rêve. Voldemort me l'a fait voir. Apparemment Patty doit être au courant. Tu la connais je crois. Elle a eu une nouvelle crise. Dumbledore l'a ammenée ici. Pour la soigner. Mais il parait qu'elle ne va vraiment pas bien. J'avais peur de ne plus pouvoir te contacter.

Sirius sembla soudain incapable de parler. Harry aurait même pensé qu'il tremblait. De rage ? De peine ? Impossible à dire.

_-_Sirius ? Tu vas bien ?

_-_Harry, va voir Patty. Dis lui que je vais bien. Et donne moi de ses nouvelles dès que tu peux. N'oublies pas Harry, je veux savoir comment elle va. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que ça lui arrive ? Que s'est il passé ? A quoi est ce du ?

Harry pinça les lèvres. Il ne pouvait se résoudre d'annoncer à Sirius que son oncle avait été capturé par Voldemort. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

_-_Voldemort. Il est allé chez ton oncle Alphar. Il a tout détruit. J'ai entendu parler d'une plage dévastée. Et il est prisonnier, mais les membres de l'ordre le recherchent. C'est Patty qui l'a vu. Quel est son pouvoir Sirius ? Elle est liée à lui comme moi ?

Mais son parrain semblait incapable de répondre. Son regard s'était perdu dans le vide.

_-_Ainsi, il a décidé de lui faire le plus de mal. S'il ne peut avoir son pouvoir à ses côtés, il l'utilise pour la faire souffrir…

_-_J'ai entendu Dumbledore dire ça. Mais son pouvoir ? De quoi s'agit il ?

Sirius sembla reprendre ses esprits.

_-_Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Les gardiens d'ici ont l'air de revenir. Oui je les vois. Va la voir Harry. Dis lui que j'ai foi en elle, et qu'elle ne s'en fasse pas pour la plage et le voile. On trouvera une solution.

Puis son image disparu. Harry ne comprenait vraiment pas. En quoi une plage pouvait être importante ? Et ce pouvoir qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Si seulement Hermione était là, elle avait surement lu quelque chose. Il lui en parlerait plus tard. Pour le moment, il fallait faire ce que Sirius lui avait demandé, et ce qu'il avait prévu, aller à l'infirmerie.

Arrivé à la porte, il se dit que Mrs Pomfresh ne le laisserait pas entrer ainsi, surtout s'il y avait une étrangère qui était soignée. Dumbledore voudrait garder ça discret. Mais il n'eut pas à se poser la question trop longtemps. La porte s'ouvrit.

_-_Harry, dit Dumbledore, je me doutais que tu arriverais. Entre.

Et il la vit. Elle était allongée sur un lit. Le regard perdu dans le vide. Il se tourna vers le directeur, qui lui fit signe qu'il pouvait s'approcher. Il s'assit alors sur le bord du lit. Elle sursauta, et tourna la tête vers Harry. On ne voyait plus aucun espoir dans ses yeux, comme si elle avait renoncé à se battre. Comme si elle avait perdu gout à la vie.

_-_Je lui ai parlé. Il s'inquiète pour vous… Il m'a demandé de vous dire de ne pas perdre espoir. On trouvera une solution pour le voile, et la plage aussi. Il faut que vous continuiez à vous battre ! Je ne peux vous en dire plus, ils nous écoutent. Mais je vous donnerai des nouvelles, vous avez ma parole.

Harry vit l'ombre d'une seconde qu'elle avait souri. Lui aussi voulait y croire. Il ne pouvait accepter d'avoir perdu son parrain. Il ne savait pas quel lien l'unissait à Patty, mais elle avait l'air de tenir à lui autant qu'Harry.

_-_Merci… dit elle simplement.

C'est donc le cœur soulagé qu'Harry sorti de l'infirmerie. Les nouvelles de Sirius semblaient lui avoir fait du bien. Il avait vu un espoir renaître, comme si elle avait une totale confiance en lui…

Il arriva en retard en cours. Il s'agissait du cours de métamorphose. Le professeur Mac Gonagal le regarda s'excuser de son air sévère, puis lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Il devrait rester à la fin du cours.

Le cours fut très difficile pour Harry, qui n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il fut tout simplement incapable de réaliser l'un des sortilèges les plus simples, qui consistait à transformer un hérisson en pelotte d'épingles. Mac Gonagal lui fit remarquer qu'elle avait eu raison de commencer par un cours de révision, sans quoi les résultats auraient été lamentables. Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas. Il priait pour que le temps passe plus vite qu'en ce moment, et pour qu'il puisse parler à Ron et Hermione.

Ses amis l'avaient attendu à l'extérieur pendant que Mac Gonagal le sermonait. Selon elle, il devait faire son deuil au plus vite. De nombreuses taches l'attendaient, et il ne ferait pas honneur à son parrain en se laissant assassiner car il était trop triste pour s'entrainer correctement. Ce à quoi il avait répondu qu'il n'avait pas de deuil à faire que Sirius était vivant. La professeur de métamorphose était tellement choquée qu'elle fut incapable de prononcer un mot. Et il partit sans rien dire de plus.

Enfin il les trouvait. Ron et Hermione allait pouvoir savoir ce qu'Harry avait découvert. Ce n'était pas grand_-_chose, mais il espérait que cela serait suffisant pour les mettre sur une piste. Hermione dit qu'elle avait un jour vu un livre expliquant certains pouvoirs rares à la bibliothèque, qu'elle irait le consulter dès ce soir, que ça les aiderait surement.

En allant vers leur salle commune, il firent une rencontre qu'ils auraient préféré éviter. Roxanne était nonchalemment appuyée sur un mur. Elle semblait les attendre.

_-_Elle est ici n'est ce pas ? A l'infirmerie ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, siffla Harry.

Il n'avait pas oublié la défaite de la veille.

_-_Oh, je ne t'en veux pas. Mais c'est très bien que tu soies allé la voir… Les choses iront peut être plus vite, ajouta_-_t_-_elle comme pour elle_-_même.

_-_Je t'interdis de t'approcher d'elle ! hurla Harry.

Hermione et Ron sursautèrent. Eux aussi se souvenaient des évènements de la veille, et ils ne voulaient pas les affronter à nouveau. Ils entrainèrent Harry pendant que Roxanne les regardait partir avec un sourire mesquin.

Harry se promit d'en parler à Sirius. S'il connaissait l'arme, il devait connaître Mrs Tussaud, et aussi sa petite fille.


	12. Chapitre 12

_Et voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre dans les bacs ! Z'avez de la chance… Parce que je suis épuisée… Manque total de sommeil…_

_Bon avant le chapitre, les RAR !_

_**Coq :** A quand la suite ? Tout de suite !_

_**Enola :** Carvi ? Plateau d'argent ? OK… On le mange tout de suite ? Roxanne? Zarb? Nan ! C'est qu'une idée ! Etrange ma fic ? Snif…. Toi qui est mon modèle… Bref comment fait le choixpeau pour ronfler ? Ahaha… t'aimerais savoir hein ? Je ne dirai rien ! Même sous la torture !_

_**Thealie :** Toi aussi tu détestes Roxanne ? Mais pourquoi ? Tiens finalement je devrai peut être retoucher ce chapitre moi… Sirius sauvé ? J'espère aussi…. :-s_

_**Smara :** Tu deviendrais pas philosophe toi à nous sortir des phrases à la Dumby ? A bas Voldemort… Je suis d'accord avec toi. Pour Sirius ? Comment tu peux être sure que je ne lui ferai pas de mal… Si je suis mon modèle, je fais souffrir ceux que j'aime ! _

_**Trinity :** Oulala ! Tu as réussi à t'en sortir avec ton retard de reviews / chapitres ? Par contre tenir ce rythme… Je vais essayer… (quelle pression sur moi !) J'ai remarqué que tu avais lu mes OS pour patienter ! C'est bien ! Suivez l'exemple les gens !_

_**Le kiwi :** Ouais ! Un nouveau lecteur ! Contente que ça te plaise ! Mais euh… Pourquoi tant de hainte envers Roxanne ? Moi je m'amuse bien à écrire sur elle ! _

_**Lola :** je n'accepte pas tes excuses… De toute façon j'ai décidé que je ne te parlerai plus jusqu'à ce que tu aies rattrapé ton retard ! Nah ! ;-)_

Chapitre 12

Malgrè les évènements, la vie devait suivre son cours à Poudlard. Harry n'avait pas le cœur à travailler, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il aurait voulu passer plus de temps auprès de Patty, pour lui parler de Sirius, de Voldemort et du danger qu'il représentait, mais il ne pouvait pas.

De plus Angelina le harcelait pour constituer une nouvelle équipe de Quidditch. Fred et George ne seraient pas faciles à remplacer… Pour le poste vacant de poursuiveur, elle avait sans hésiter choisi Ginny, qui avait prouvé qu'elle était aussi douée que ses frère sur un balai. Mais pour les batteurs… Il y avait déjà eu plusieurs candidatures. Jack Sloper qui s'était présenté l'année précédente et avait fait une pitoyable prestation en s'assomant avec sa propre batte persistait. Colin et Denis Crivey s'étaient également inscrits pour des essais. Tous furent surpris de voir que Semus Finigan et Dean Thomas souhaitaient jouer dans l'équipe également. Les essais auraient lieu d'ici quelques semaines. Angelina voulait être sure cette fois, elle avait peur de renouveler l'expérience d'un Ron terrifié à chaque fois qu'une balle s'approche de lui.

Ils en discutaient au petit déjeuner quand ils remarquèrent une accumulation anormale à la porte de la Grande Salle. Dumbledore semblait vouloir leur dire quelque chose. Tous les élèves firent silence. Il voulait surement leur annoncer qui serait leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il n'était pas là au premier diner, et certains élèves l'avaient aujourd'hui, parmis eux les 6ème années. Harry était inquiet. A part le professeur Lupin, il n'avait jamais eu de véritable professeur dans cette matière. Le professeur Maugrey n'était pas si mal, mais ce n'était pas lui… Mais la pire était Ombrage. Et si le ministère avait recommencé ?

_-_Chers élèves, commença Dumbledore, avant que vous ne partiez pour une longue journée de cours, je tenais à vous présenter votre nouveau professeur. Certains l'auront aujourd'hui. Je vous demanderai d'être… indulgents avec elle. Mais vous verez elle se débrouillera très bien. Elle n'était pas là au début de l'année car elle avait une affaire à régler…

Puis il se tut, fixant la porte de la Grande Salle, désespéremment bloquée. Les élèves ne comprenaient plus. Avait il autre chose à annoncer ? Et d'ailleurs il voulait leur présenter cette nouvelle prof, mais elle n'était même pas là…

Puis la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Au passage certains élèves se la prirent dans le nez, car ils attendaient pour pouvoir se rendre à leur cours. La personne qui venait d'entrer n'était pas très grande, Harry, Ron et Hermione ne pouvaient distinguer son visage, mais ses cheveux étaient rouges sang.   
Les trois Gryffondors tiquaient… Ils ne connaissaient qu'une personne pour être exubérante dans sa couleur de cheveux et pour le reste aussi d'ailleurs…

_-_La voici. Bonjour professeur Tonks. Voici vos élèves. Je pense d'ailleurs que vous en avez blessé un…, ajouta Dumbledore en souriant.

En effet, un jeune première année saignait du nez. Les autres élèves se retenaient de rire. Le nouveau professeur se confondait en excuse. Elle se proposait de l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

_-_Emmenez le, dit le directeur. Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire une visite du château ? 7 années auront été suffisantes…

Elle sourit puis emmena le garçon blessé à l'infirmerie.

Tout le monde put enfin sortir pour assister à ses cours. Chacun pariant sur ce que vaudrait Tonks, après son arrivée fracassante… Les premiers à l'avoir étaient les Gryffondors et Serpentards de 6ème année. On verrait bien comment se débrouillerait Tonks face à un Malefoy très rancunier depuis que son père est en prison. Harry n'était pas très rassuré. Tonks, bien qu'auror très compétente, pouvait être parfois d'une maladresse déconcertante.

Les élèves arrivèrent en même temps qu'elle. Elle souriait. En passant devant Harry, Ron et Hermione, elle leur fit un clin d'œil que Drago Malefoy ne s'empêcha pas de remarquer. Il fronça les sourcils…

_-_Bonjour à tous, s'exclama_-_t_-_elle une fois qu'ils furent dans la salle. Bienvenue à tous ! Installez vous vite, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre !

Les retardataires furent vite assis à leur table. La plupart des élèves du cours, suite au conditionnement d'Ombrage avait laissé ses baguettes dans leur sac. Harry, Ron et Hermione semblaient hésiter, le sac posé sur leur pupitre, à sortir la leur.

_-_Hum, hum…

Tonks venait de nous faire une parfaite imitation d'Ombrage. Les élèves s'échangeaient des regards appeurés et anxieux. Etait il possible qu'elle se soit métamorphosée ?

Mais elle éclata de rire. Harry sourit. Voilà tout à fait Tonks… Prête à tout pour détendre l'athmosphère.

_-_Vous avez eu peur ? Il ne faut pas ! Je ne suis pas comme ça moi ! Bref, sortez vos baguettes… Car il me semble qu'au cours de vos précédentes années, vous n'avez eu qu'un seul prof et demi de valable.

La moitié allait sans aucun doute pour le professeur Maugrey.

_-_La donne a changé. Le programme aussi. Nous n'allons pas étudier ce qu'ont fait les autres élèves avant vous. Le but est de vous apprendre à vous protéger. J'avais pensé commencer par le sort protego, mais il est assez simple, donc je pense que vous pouvez le maitriser sans mon aide. Vous devrez vous y entrainer pour le prochain cours. Je voudrai aborder un sort très pratique lors d'un combat. Qu'y a_-_t_-_il de plus pratique que d'être face à un adversaire qui ne sait plus parler ? Il ne peut plus lancer de formule…

Les élèves hochaient la tête. L'idée paraissait si simple. Mais ils l'auraient apris avant si cela avait été si facile. En effet, Tonks poursuivit ses explications.

_-_Le sort est simple à apprendre, mais très difficile à mettre en pratique. Car il touche directement l'un des sens de l'être humain. Il faut donc être très concentré. Pour le maîtriser les premières fois, je devais fermer les yeux… Vous pouvez le faire ici, le temps de comprendre le fonctionnement mais je le déconseille devant un adversaire ! Maintenant j'ai besoin d'un volontaire pour montrer le sort. Mademoiselle Parkinson puisque vous semblez avoir envie de parler je vais vous en empêcher.

Les Gryffondors ricannèrent. Pour une fois que cette peste se faisait remettre en place… Tonks leur jeta un regard noir. Ils se calmèrent aussitôt.

_-_Prête ? Allons y… Muettos !

Pansy eut l'air de vouloir faire une remarque désobligeante, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa voix. Les élèves ouvrirent de grands yeux. Tout semblait si simple… Tonks les regardait, puis décida d'arrêter l'effet de son sort.

_-_Finite incantatem. Ah, petite précision, seule la personne qui a jeté le sort peut arrêter son effet. Maintenant je vous laisse vous mettre par groupe de deux. Non, je vais constituer les groupes moi_-_même.

Harry se trouva avec Neville, Ron avec Padma, et Hermione avec Roxanne. Les autres semblaient être répartis selon les ententes. Malefoy dut s'entrainer avec Tonks.

Harry réussit à lancer le sort du premier coup. Neville ne se débrouillait pas si mal, on voyait qu'il avait beaucoup progressé grace à l'AD et aux cours pendant les vacances. Harry pouvait toujours parler mais il était aphone. Tonks les félicita et observa les autres. Son regard s'arrêta sur Hermione et Roxanne. Aucune des deux ne parlait. Elles semblaient concentrées à l'extrème, elles se défiaient du regard, chacun voulant faire comprendre à l'autre qu'elle serait meilleure. Soudain, deux voix s'unirent en une pour crier un « muettos ».

Tonks soupira.

_-_Même moi je ne l'ai jamais faite celle là… C'est pour dire ! Bon est ce que l'une de vous peut encore parler ?

_-_…

_-_…

_-_Je vous écris un mot. Allez toutes les deux à l'infirmerie. Mrs Pomfresh vous donnera une potion. Je ne vous accompagne pas, de toute façon vous êtes incapables de vous battre en duel.

Les deux filles partirent sans demander leur reste. Tonks leur demanda alors d'observer Malefoy qui lui lancerait un sort. Harry voulut lui faire signe, lui dire que c'était dangereux, qu'on ne pouvait être sur de ce que Malefoy ferait, mais elle lui lança un bref regard pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas intervenir. Elle fit un signe de tête à Drago, qui avait fermé les yeux.

Son sort fut parfait. Tonks ne savait plus parler. Drago eut un moment un regard machiavélique, comme s'il voulait laisser son professeur ainsi. Elle le jaugeait du regard, il hésitait, puis finalement il se décida à la libérer. Harry était surpris. Depuis quand Malefoy était il sympathique avec des professeurs qui étaient aurors ? Car il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était au courant.

_-_Très bien Monsieur Malefoy. Pourriez vous restez à la fin du cours s'il vous plait ?

Puis le cours se poursuivit sur des explications théoriques sur ce genre de sorts. Il en existait aussi qui rendait aveugle, mais il était très dangereux…

En sortant du cours, Harry voulait prendre son temps, pour entendre ce que Tonks voulait dire à Malefoy, mais elle attendait qu'il sorte…

Le cours suivant ne fut pas aussi intéressant aux yeux de Harry. C'était le cours de potions. Roxanne et Hermione n'y étaient pas. Elles devaient encore être à l'infirmerie. Malefoy arriva en retard, mais bien entendu, Rogue ne lui fit aucune remarque. Harry n'osait pas imaginer si les roles avaient été inversés…

Rogue avait décidé aujourd'hui de leur faire préparer un philtre de paix. La potion avait déjà été vue l'année précédente, mais Rogue leur prétendit qu'ils étaient incapables de faire correctement des potions de première année, donc il leur ferait des révisions le temps qu'il estimera nécessaire…

Et dans ce cours se produit une chose jamais vue… Harry réussit sa potion. Il n'avait pas oublié cette fois d'ajouter les deux gouttes de sirop d'ellébore. Par contre Drago semblait ailleurs. Sa potion était complètement ratée. Il l'avait laissée frémir 13 minutes au lieu de 7… Rogue le remarqua, mais ne dit rien, forcément…

En sortant chacun laissa un échantillon de sa potion et Harry et Ron étaient persuadés que Malefoy avait pris le sien dans celle de Pansy Parkinson. Mais ils ne dirent rien. Ils savaient trop bien que Rogue aurait une fois de plus favorisé sa maison.

Ils disposaient de suffisamment de temps libre avant le déjeuner, ils décidèrent donc de rendre visite à Hermione, pour voir si elle avait retrouvé sa voix. Harry en profiterait pour rendre visite à Patty.

Roxanne et Hermione avaient été placées dans des lits suffisamment éloignés pour prévenir tout débordement. Mrs Pomfresh avait remarqué que l'entente n'était pas au beau fixe entre ces deux là, et elle voulait éviter les débordements dans son infirmerie. D'ailleurs les regards noirs que s'échangeaient les deux filles montraient qu'elle avait eu raison. Chacune en voulait à l'autre d'avoir lancé ce sort en même temps qu'elle, la privant ainsi de prononcer la formule libératrice.

_-_Ca va Hermione ? demandèrent les garçons d'une même voix sans montrer aucun intérêt pour Roxanne.

_-_Ou…

Elle n'arrivait pas à finir ses mots. D'un signe de la tête elle leur montra un flacon vide, qu'elle avait surement du avaler.

_« récupération progressive de la parole »_

Ils ne savaient que dire pour réconforter leur amie. Ron entreprit de lui raconter la suite des cours. Connaissant Hermione, ça l'interesserait. Pendant ce temps Harry leur fit signe qu'il allait voir Patty.

Elle était étendue sur son lit. Elle semblait aller mieux, mais son regard semblait avoir perdu la dernière parcelle de bonheur qui y était. Elle jouait avec le médaillon qui avait frappé Harry la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée.

_-_Vous le connaissez bien ?

_-_Oh, c'est toi Harry. Oui… je le connais même très bien…

Sa voix était mélancolique. Harry n'insista pas. Il ne voulait pas la forcer à parler si elle n'en avait pas envie. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Des cours essentiellement, Patty voulait savoir comment ils se passaient. Elle parut soulagée de savoir que Tonks était arrivée et qu'elle était chargée de la défense contre les forces du mal.

_-_Ainsi ils l'ont vraiment retrouvé… Je ne savais plus…

_-_De quoi parlez vous ?

_-_De rien ne t'en fais pas. Et Rogue, toujours aussi répugnant ?

On voyait qu'elle avait du passer du temps avec Sirius… Ils avaient la même haine pour le professeur de potion.

Puis Patty lui expliqua comment étaient les cours à son époque. Peu de choses avaient changé. Mais Harry était heureux de parler avec quelqu'un qui avait connu ses parents à l'école. Il découvrit ainsi que son père était très arrogant, mais ce n'était qu'une apparence. Il pouvait même être très sensible, mais il ne l'avait montré qu'à une personne… Lily Evans. Patty parlait d'eux en tant qu'âmes sœurs. Elle avait des photos disait elle. Elle essaierait de les retrouver. Harry était heureux. Mais il y avait une question qu'il voulait lui poser.

_-_Patty, est ce que vous connaissez Roxanne ?

_-_Je ne la connais pas personnellement. Mais je peux te dire qu'elle a un sacré caractère !

Elle avait sourit en disant cela.

_-_Oui… Elle est même violente…

Il se souvenait des éclairs qu'elle avait lancés.

Patty semblait réfléchir et parler pour elle…

_-_Violente ? Comment est possible ? A moins que… Oui c'est ça… Elle devait la protéger. Mais que faisaient ils là alors ?

Harry ne comprenait pas, où plutôt il n'était pas sur.

_-_Vous voulez parler de l'arme ?

Elle lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

_-_C'est à toi de le découvrir. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Roxanne ne te fera pas de mal tant que tu ne lui en feras pas…

_-_Moui… je n'en suis pas si sur… Quand on voit qu'Hermione et elle sont à l'infirmerie sans voix…

_-_Elle est ici ? Parfait, je pourrai aller faire sa connaissance. Il y a certaines choses que j'aimerai éclaircir.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment, puis Ron lui fit signe. Hermione allait mieux, elle pouvait sortir. Roxanne n'avait pas totalement recouvert sa voix, mais c'était surement du au fait qu'elle essayait d'hurler sa colère sur Hermione… Elle devait donc rester à l'infirmerie jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

Hermione parlait à une vitesse incroyable, comme si elle voulait rattraper les quelques heures qu'elle avait passées sans voix.

_-_Mais Tonks professeur. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi elle est auror. Vous avez vu comme elle est douée ? Elle est parfois maladroite, mais elle sait quand elle n'a pas droit à l'erreur ? Et vous dites qu'elle a parlé à malefoy à la fin du cours ? Et qu'il a raté sa potion ensuite ? Et si Dumbledore l'avait envoyé pour… Il faudra le lui demander. Mais vous vous rendez compte ? Ils sont en train de nous apprendre à nous défendre. Ils veulent que nous soyons armés si jamais nous sommes attaqués par des mangemorts… Et Patty ? Comment peut elle être sure qu'il n'y a aucun danger avec Roxanne…

_-_Hermione, l'interrompit Ron, et si tu respirais et posais une question à la fois…

_-_Oui c'est vrai… Bon la première chose à faire est trouver le pouvoir qu'à Patty. C'est surtout la plus facile, quand on sait où chercher, ajouta_-_t_-_elle en voyant le regard perplexe de Ron.

Elle les emmena à la bibliothèque. Ne sachant dans quel livre chercher, ils regardèrent Hermione se diriger avec précision vers une étagère, et en sortir un livre qui parlait des pouvoirs rares où morts.

_-_Ce livre parle des pouvoirs qu'on ne voit plus aujourd'hui. Certains sont apparus il y a un siècle, mais la plupart n'ont pas été vus depuis des siècles entiers. Mais il se peut que certaines personnes l'avaient. Ce sont souvent des pouvoirs qui effraient, comme pour les visionnaires qui voyaient l'avenir et avaient le pouvoir de le changer.

_-_Ah, mais ce n'est pas ça le pouvoir de Patty ?

_-_Non, fit Hermione, sinon elle aurait empêché le vol du voile, l'enlèvement de l'oncle de Sirius. Et ça ne colle pas avec ce qu'elle sait. Ce qu'elle avait dit sur ton oncle par exemple… Elle savait qu'il avait peur… De même pour Bellatrix. Attendez ! J'ai trouvé ! Oui… Ca doit être ça…

Et elle lu le court passage du livre.

_La télé-empathie._

_Ce pouvoir est très rare. Il date des temps ancestraux, quand les dieux étaient encore sur terre. Les télé-empathes ont toujours effrayé la population, qu'elle soit sorcière où moldue. Contrairement aux empathes qui perçoivent les sentiments des gens qui les entourent, les télé-empathes sentent les pouvoirs de personnes qui peuvent se trouver à l'autre bout du monde. Au début, ils ne choisissent pas la personne qui a des émotions. Mais avec le temps, ils apprennent à maîtriser ce pouvoir, et il devient très puissant. Certains ont même été capables de voir ce qu'il se passait exactement. Mais comble de l'ironie, ils ne peuvent agir. Beaucoup sont morts de folie. Ils voyaient ceux qu'ils aimaient mourir sans rien pouvoir faire. Les télé-empathes n'ont jamais été recensés, ils préféraient se cacher pour ne pas subir les pressions de leur entourage. Il semblerait qu'il n'y ait plus eu aucun sorcier doté de ce pouvoir depuis le XVIème siècle. _

_-_C'est ça, dit sombrement Harry… Elle savait pour Sirius, qu'il était vexé de ne pas pouvoir me parler… Et Voldemort. Il la veut près d'elle, pour espionner l'ordre. Et comme Dumbledore l'a dit, il veut la rendre folle pour qu'elle ne nous serve pas…

Les trois Gryffondors étaient attérés… Maintenant qu'ils savaient, ils voulaient aider Patty… Mais ils ne savaient absolument pas comment s'y prendre…


	13. Chapitre 13

_Coucou tout le monde ! Et voilà je suis de retour ! Avec un chapitre bien sur. Hey ! Je devrai faire le coup une fois. Poster un truc sans rapport, ce serait drole non ?_

_regarde les lecteurs qui menacent de me lyncher_

_Bon ok, j'évite les plaisanteries…(note pour moi-même, ne pas dire de bétises aux revieweurs…)_

_RAR :_

_**Enola :** La première pour ce chapitre ! Bingo ! Je savais que ça te ferait plaisir pour Tonks ! Et puis… c'est un peu comme ma fille, alors voilà ! Roxanne et Hermione ça cartonne hein ? Moi j'aime bien je trouvais ça drole ! Bon… tu poses trop de questions alors j'y réponds pas nah ! _

_**Trinity1412 :** Ouais ! Je vois que ça te plait toujours autant ! L'antipathie entre Hermione et Roxanne… Ben on verra bien… Ca dépendra de mon humeur ! Et pour la publication des chapitres, euh.. je fais mon possible !_

_**Pit' :** Et oui de l'action ! Je vais pas faire des trucs à l'eau de rose tout le temps quand même ! Roxanne scorpion ? Peut être, peut être pas…_

_**Coq :** Je déchire ? Waou ! Et oui, je vois que Tonks a eu du succès ! Hermione doit rester la meilleure ? Euh… Je verrai… Mais bon… pas sur ça. L'est forte la Roxie !_

_**Smaragda :** Je ne dirai rien sur ce que Tonks dit à Malefoy ! Faut deviner ! Héhéhéhé ! Je me la joues sadique là ! Et tu verras si je fais pas souffrir Sirius. Il est derrière le voile, il peut communiquer, mais rien ne dit qu'il pourra en sortir. Y'a quand même des gardiens qui ne plaisantent pas là bas ! Avocat ? Pourquoi ?_

_**Thealie :** Alors là, je boude… Je perds une fidèle revieweuse… C'est pas juste ! Au passage j'ai vu ton poème, je le trouve trop beau ! Mais j'ai fait une review pour ça il me semble._

_**Audery :** Bienvenue à toi nouvelle fan ! Héhéhéhé ! Bon pour les questions de tes premières reviews, je pense que tu as déjà certaines réponses… Et pour Tonks, je vais faire mon possible dans les prochains chapitres ! _

Chapitre 13

Voilà plusieurs semaines qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione cherchaient des solutions pour aider Patty. Ils pensaient qu'en connaissant son pouvoir ce serait plus facile. Au contraire, cette annonce semblait les avoir menés dans une impasse, et ils ne voyaient pas ce qui pourrait aider la femme à ne plus souffrir. La seule chose qu'ils voyaient, serait de lui apprendre à avoir un cœur de glace. Et ils savaient d'avance que c'était peine perdue. Patty était tellement sensible.

Harry voulait qu'elle vienne au repas d'Halloween. La grande salle était toujours magnifique à cette occasion, avec des citrouilles, des décorations, des bougies… La jeune fille aurait eu les idées changées de voir ce décor, et cette animation avec tous les élèves… Mais Dumbledore avait refusé. Parmis les serpentards se trouvaient certains futurs mangemorts, fils de mangemorts. Et il voulait éviter à Voldemort de savoir que Patty était ici. Au moins quand il ignorait où elle était, il perdait du temps à la chercher. Où plutôt, il faisait perdre celui de ses partisans qui la recherchaient aux quatre coins du pays.

Patty était donc partie pour passer la soirée d'Halloween seule à l'infirmerie. Elle avait assuré à Harry que tout irait bien pour elle. Mais elle semblait encore bien nostalgique. Harry lui prêta donc son miroir, ainsi elle pourra communiquer avec Sirius si elle le veut. Il avait dit lors de leur dernière conversation que la surveillance qu'il subissait s'était fortement relachée. Il pouvait donc communiquer beaucoup plus librement.

Au diner, Harry ne pouvait quand même s'empêcher de s'inquièter pour elle. Seule à l'infirmerie, elle ne devait pas passer un très joyeux halloween. Mais au moins elle pourrait parler avec Sirius, et même si Harry n'était pas encore sur de ce qu'il représentait pour elle, il était par contre convaincu qu'elle était heureuse de lui parler.

Un coup d'œil vers Roxanne lui indiqua qu'elle semblait soucieuse elle aussi. Même inquiète. Elle ne parlait à personne, quiconque lui adressait la parole, ne serait ce que pour demander un plat se retrouver mitraillé du regard. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien la contrarier ainsi ? C'était comme si elle attendait quelque chose… Mais qu'elle nétait pas sure de l'issue.

Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de se demander ce qu'il se passait trop longtemps. Cette année, un de leur professeur leur avait réservé une surprise. Tonks venait d'entrer dans la grande salle. Elle était en retard, mais cela devenait habituel. Elle semblait incapable de lire l'heure, si bien qu'elle arrivait systématiquement avec une demi heure de retard aux repas. Heureusement qu'elle restait souvent dans son bureau à côté de la salle de cours, sinon il était clair qu'elle raterait la plupart de ses cours, ce qui aurait été génant.

Mais ce soir, Tonks avait décidé de leur faire une surprise pour Halloween. Elle avait un déguisement. Elle était habillée en noir, avec des dessins oranges représentant on ne savait quoi. Mais le plus drole était ses bijoux. Elle avait des minis citrouilles en guise de parrure. Des bagues, un collier avec un long pendentif, des boucles d'oreilles. Et même les pinces qui liaient ses cheveux qui étaient aujourd'hui longs et oranges (même les Weasley semblaient blonds face à cette couleur), avec de fines mèches noires. Le silence se fit à son entrée, tout le monde restait bouche bée face à cette professeur aussi extravagante que compétente. Certains tentèrent un léger rire, puis voyant qu'elle ne se vexait pas, beaucoup éclatèrent de rire.

_-_Je vois, Nymphadora, commença le professeur Dumbledore, que vous avez décidé de ne pas rompre avec vos habitudes d'étudiante…

Mac Gonagal leva les yeux aux ciels et soupira. A voir l'expression de son visage, elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de l'époque où Tonks était à Poudlard.

_-_Oui ! dit elle en riant. De toute façon vous vous en doutiez !

Et elle prit place entre Rogue et Mac Gonagal. Rogue la regardait avec dédain, il devait trouver cela indigne d'un professeur, un tel accoutrement… Mais Tonks ne semblait pas s'en soucier, et elle lui dit un large sourire auquel il ne répondit pas.

Les derniers retardataires arrivèrent peu après. Parmis eux Malefoy. Il regarda la table des professeurs. Harry s'attendait à ce qu'il se moque de Tonks, mais au contraire, il ne dit rien. En la voyant, il fronça les sourcils, et détourna son regard quand elle lui fit un clin d'œil. A sa table il ne parla pas aux autres. Il semblait lui aussi pensif. Peut être avait il eu des nouvelles de son père ?

Le repas fut délicieux et se déroula à merveille. Il n'y eut aucune incartade, ce qui semblait un exploit depuis que la guerre était déclarée entre Hermione et Roxanne. Personne n'avait oublié le double muettos…

Roxanne, bien qu'elle avait l'air en très grande conversation avec d'autres élèves de Gryffondor, fut la première à partir. Harry remarqua qu'elle avait repris son air soucieux. Mais les problèmes de Roxanne n'étaient pas les siens. Au moins il la voyait, au mieux il se portait.

Lui aussi décida de quitter la table assez tôt. Il fit discrètement disparaître deux parts de gateau sous sa robe de sorcier. Il irait les prendre avec Patty. Et avec un peu de chance, elle serait en train d'utiliser le miroir, ils pourraient ainsi parler avec Sirius. En fait Harry espérait découvrir ce qu'il y avait entre eux.

Car depuis quelques jours, il faisait des rapprochements entre certaines phrases prononcées par Patty, certains de ses comportements. Notamment, la nuit où il l'avait veillée au squarre Grimmaurd, et où elle parlait de quelqu'un qui lui avait fait la promesse de revenir la voir, puis il s'était longuement demandé en quoi la disparition du voile la touchait autant. Il avait envisagé plusieurs choses. Patty pouvait être la cousine de Sirius, Andromeda, dont il lui avait parlé devant l'arbre généalogique des Black. Mais dans ce cas, elle serait aussi la mère de Tonks. Il avait aussi pensé à une sœur jumelle pour Sirius, mais ce ne pouvait être possible, car il y aurait eu trace d'elle sur l'arbre généalogique…

Tout en réflechissant il se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie. Il poussa la porte, et trouva Patty face au miroir, comme il l'avait supposé. Son visage était radieux. Pour la première fois, Harry avait l'impression de la voir heureuse.

Harry s'assit à côté de Patty, et il discuta avec Sirius. Peu de temps après, ses parents prirent part à la conversation. Harry semblait aussi heureux que la jeune fille. Enfin, il apprenait à connaître ses parents. Il sut ainsi comment ils avaient fini ensemble. Sirius n'y était pas pour rien. Il s'était fortement rapproché de Lily, et James en avait été si jaloux qu'il avait avoué ses sentiments sur le coup de la colère. Ensuite, James et Sirius lui expliquaient quelques unes des blagues des maraudeurs. Lily levait les yeux au ciel à chaque fois, disant à James et Sirius qu'ils n'étaient pas un bon exemple pour son fils. Mais il s'averrait que Lily aimait faire des farces également. Et Pétunia avait été victime de certaines d'entre elles, après que Lily ait obtenu ses BUSE et donc l'autorisation de pratiquer la magie pendant les vacances… Harry imaginait sa tante ouvrant son armoire et trouvant toutes ses tenues roses fluo…

Puis la conversation dévia, Harry chercha à savoir comment ils avaient connu Patty. Sirius répondit simplement qu'elle était en première année alors qu'ils étaient en 5ème année. Mais il ne donna pas plus de détails.

Finalement Sirius, surement pour mettre fin à cette conversation, demanda à Harry s'ils avaient trouvé où était cachée l'arme.

_-_Euh… En fait nous ne sommes pas sur. Nous avons bien une idée, mais… quand nous nous sommes approchés de l'endroit, nous avons été … foudroyés ! Au sens propre comme au sens figuré !

_-_Qui ? demanda Sirius.

_-_Roxanne, la petite fille de Mrs Tussaud. Elle a un caractère bien entier…

_-_Patty, tu crois qu'elle veut la fournir à Voldemort ?

Sirius était surpris d'une telle réaction de la dernière descendante d'une famille censée protéger cette arme.

_-_Non… Je pense qu'elle n'a pas encore décidé d'accorder sa confiance à Harry, Ron et Hermione. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne les laisse pas s'approcher. Quand elle les jugera dignes de le faire, elle les laissera. Mais, cela peut prendre du temps, Roxanne n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler une fille sociable. Elle a été élevée avec sa grand_-_mère, n'a presque jamais eu de contacts avec des sorciers de son age…

_-_Moui… Mais quand même…

Harry n'avait pas confiance en Roxanne. Enfin, il n'avait surtout pas apprécié la façon dont elle les avait traités, ni ce qu'elle avait fait à Hermione.

_-_Tu comprendras, reprit Patty comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Je pense qu'elle doit y être. Essaye d'aller la voir, de l'apprivoiser. Tu verras, elle gagne à être connue !

Ils discutèrent encore un moment, puis Harry décida de suivre le conseil de Patty. Il avait confiance en elle et en son pouvoir. Il essaierait d'apprivoiser Roxanne comme elle avait dit.

Chemin faisant, il se demandait comment il pourrait l'approcher sans subir ses foudres, mais cela ne se passa pas comme il l'avait prévu…

Roxanne était bien la où l'arme était caché, au cœur de Poudlard. Mais elle n'était pas seule. Harry se cacha pour pouvoir observer sans être vu. Allait_-_elle réserver le même accueil à tous ceux qui se rendraient ici ?

_-_Si j'étais toi, je ne ferai pas ça, avertit Roxanne.

_-_Et pourquoi ?

Cette voix trainante… Mais que faisait il ici ? Harry commençait à paniquer. Si Malefoy était ici, ce n'était pas sans raison. Il voulait aussi surement l'arme… Fallait il prêter main forte à Roxanne ? Non, elle avait déjà prouvé qu'elle était capable de se défendre seule.

Effectivement, Roxanne réservait à Malefoy le même sort. Des éclairs partaient de ses doigts. Mais au lieu de frapper Malefoy ils lui glissèrent dessus. Roxanne fut surprise.

_-_Oh… Je vois que la fière descendante n'avait pas prévu ça. Et oui, on m'a prémunit de ton pouvoir, tu ne peux rien faire. Et de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix, je dois le faire.

Il s'approchait du centre de la pièce. Harry eut cependant l'impression qu'il hésitait. Puis Roxanne soupira de dépit. Elle commença à murmurer des mots dans une langue qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Son corps semblait alors s'illuminer, se changer en feu. Puis elle cria un mot, ünco, et une barrière se forma dans un périmètre de plusieurs mètres autour d'elle, expédiant Malefoy au tapis. Lorsqu'elle fut assurée qu'il était assomé, elle laissa le mur s'estomper, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'intrus et s'évanouit.

Harry ne savait que faire. Il s'approcha d'eux. Malefoy aurait une grosse bosse et n'avait pas l'air prêt de se réveiller, mais Roxanne semblait très mal en point. Elle tremblait de tout son corps. Harry jugea qu'il fallait l'emmener la première à l'infirmerie. Il la prit dans ses bras, elle était très légère, et se pressa de la déposer la où elle aurait des soins.

_-_Potter, soupira Mrs Pomfresh. Qu'avez_-_vous fait encore ?

_-_Rien ! Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Roxanne. Elle a murmuré dans une langue étrange, elle a envoyé du feu sur Malefoy, et elle s'est évanouie ! Elle n'a pas l'air d'aller bien ! Vous pouvez faire quelque chose, n'est ce pas ?

_-_Pompom saura s'occuper d'elle, ne t'inquiète pas Harry…

_-_Professeur Dumbledore ? Mais que faites vous là ?

_-_Oh, j'étais venu chercher une potion, il semblerait que j'ai mangé trop de friandises d'Halloween ce soir… Et Monsieur Malefoy, vous l'avez laissé dans la media placia ?

_-_Où ? Euh… Oui. Il était assomé.

_-_Allons le chercher. Patty, vous nous suivez ?

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi le directeur souhaitait la présence de Patty, mais il ne posa pas de questions. La jeune femme, surprise, les suivit. Pompom qui venait de donner un calmant à Roxanne marchait dans leurs traces en grommelant, encore des patients qui étaient inconscients et utilisaient de la magie bien trop puissante à son goût.

Malefoy était tel qu'Harry l'avait laissé. L'infirmière l'examina, et conclut que ses jours n'étaient pas en danger, mais qu'elle devait soigner ce coup sur sa tête.

_-_Très bien, dit Dumbledore. Pompom, ce serait très aimable à vous de demander à Mrs Tonks de le veiller, et de lui parler à son réveil. Je pense qu'elle sera heureuse de le faire.

Harry ne comprenait vraiment pas les décisions du directeur. Mais il devait avoir ses raisons. Il s'apprétait à partir mais un cri de surprise le fit revenir sur ses pas.

Patty pleurait. Mais c'était des larmes de joie qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

_-_Professeur, comment avez_-_vous pu ? Je pensais qu'il l'aurait protégé ?

_-_Et bien oui, il était protégé, comme il l'était au ministère. Mais j'ai utilisé la même méthode que lui pour le reprendre… Un mélange de sortilège d'attraction et de transplanage. Oh bien sur, je n'ai pas pu le faire arriver à Poudlard directement, cela aurait été impossible, on ne peut pas transplaner ici. Il est arrivé dans la cabane hurlante, puis je l'ai rendu invisible et ammené ici. Ce n'était pas simple, car il est volumineux, mais je ne suis pas un vieux rabougri, alors je l'ai fait !

_-_Merci, murmura_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Euh… fit Harry pour signaler sa présence. Je pourrai savoir de quoi vous parlez ?

_-_Harry, dit la voix enthousiaste de Patty, regarde !

Il tourna sa tête dans la direction qu'elle indiquait et le vit. Il était là, le voile. Avec son arcade. Intact. Comme la dernière fois qu'Harry l'avait vu au ministère.

_-_Et l'avantage, ajouta Dumbledore, c'est qu'il sera en sécurité ici. Voldemort ne pourra utiliser ce sortilège, car on ne peut transplaner à Poudlard, et c'est valable également pour les objets…

Harry et Patty se regardaient. Si le voile était là, peut être pourraient ils faire sortir Sirius, Lily et James.

_-_Mais, précisa_-_t_-_il comme s'il avait lu dans leurs pensées, je vous demanderai de ne pas vous en approcher. Son pouvoir est dangereux, vous l'avez remarqué…

Ce n'était pas ces mots qui feraient retomber leur bonheur. Harry vit d'ailleurs clairement que Patty ne comptait pas suivre les instructions du directeur. Elle voulait faire sortir Sirius de là autant que lui.

_-_Maintenant, il faut aller dormir, dit le directeur. Aujourd'hui de la joie, mais demain… Une mauvaise nouvelle nous attend…

Effectivement, le lendemain, la gazette du sorcier annonçait cette mauvaise nouvelle… Les mangemorts arrêtés en juin au ministère s'étaient échappés. Voldemort devait avoir décidé que leur sanction avait été assez longue... Où alors il avait besoin d'eux pour un autre plan démoniaque. Mais cela aurait pu expliquer le comportement de Malefoy.

Le Serpentard n'avait aucun intérêt de voler l'arme. A moins que ce ne soit son père qui le lui ait demandé, et ce pour l'offrir au mage noir. Tonks devait encore être à l'infirmerie avec lui, car elle n'était pas présente pour le petit déjeuner. Arriverait elle à lui arracher des informations ?

Harry expliqua dans les détails ce qu'il s'était passé à Hermione et Ron. Quand Roxanne avait murmuré, le mur de feu, Malefoy, le voile… La seule chose qui interessa Hermione fut ce que Roxanne avait fait.

_-_J'ai lu ça dans un livre… Elle doit vraiment être puissante…

_-_Et tu as lu quoi, soupira Ron.

_-_Elle a fait appel à la puissance de ses ancètres. A la magie de Prométhée… J'espère que Patty ne s'est pas trompée car si nous avons Roxanne contre nous, nous ne pourrons rien contre elle…


	14. Chapitre 14

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Bon j'aurai mis le temps à le pondre celui là ! Bref le prochain je sais pas pour quand ce sera. Ce week end ça va être chaud (à moins que vous ne trouviez une solution pour être à la fois à des réunions et sur le PC en train d'écrire…)_

_Aller place aux RAR !_

_**Enola83 :** Youhou ! Première revieweuse de chapitre. Ben oui une bonne nouvelle pour le voile ! Et oui les mangemorts… Mais on en parle pas trop dans ce chapitre, peut etre dans le suivant. Au fait, je suis d'accord avec toi ! Vive Tonks. Dernière chose, je m'excuse par avance de ce que j'ai fait dans ce chapitre…._

_**Coq :** Roxanne, X-Men ? Pourquoi pas ! Et euh ! D'abord je peux lire mes reviews ! Non mais !_

_**Nekodesu :** Oulalala… T'es motivée pour les reviews nocturnes toi ! Moi aussi j'aime bien mon idée pour Tonks ! Dean et Seamus ? Tu aimes cette idée ? Ah bon… On se demande pourquoi ! Et euh… le truc à boire pour écrire autant de chapitres… Ben je ne dirai rien, car je ne sais pas pour quand sera le prochain ! _

_**Pit' :** S'ils vont trouver le pourquoi du comment du voile ? C'est une bonne question… Je sais pas. J'hésite… Tu sens bien Roxanne ? Si j'étais toi…_

_**Trinity :** Merci ! Et pourquoi tant de haine envers Roxanne ! Elle a rien fait ! En plus à la base c'est elle qui remettait malefoy en place !_

_**Smaragda :** Moi aussi je l'aime bien Tonks ! Et non non non Dumbledore n'est pas un vieux fou ! Cette jeunesse qui critique les vieux…_

_**Eiliss :** Oui ! Une nouvelle revieweuse ! Bienvenue à toi ! Euh… Pour la romance ? Peut être peut être pas… (j'aime me la jouer à la JKR !)_

_**Audery :** Je savais que tu aimerais Tonks comme ça ! Et euh… pour les résultats des BUSE… Erreur réparée ! Tu veux di Lucius ? Et tu aimes Roxanne ? T'es bizarre toi !_

Chapitre 14 :

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient un emploi du temps très chargé. Non seulement les professeurs leur donnaient une quantité de travail énorme pour préparer les ASPIC, qu'ils ne devaient passer qu'en septième année, mais ils faisaient aussi de nombreuses recherches à propos de Roxanne, des pouvoirs que ses ancêtres lui avaient transférés, mais aussi de Patty. Ils ne désespéraient pas de trouver un moyen de l'aider, de rendre son pouvoir moins difficile à surmonter.

En plus de cela s'ajoutaient pour Harry et Ron les entrainements de Quidditch. Alicia, qui avait été nommée capitaine voulait emporter la coupe cette année, elle voulait se montrer à la hauteur d'Olivier Dubois et Angelina Johnson. De plus elle avait à gérer un changement d'équipe, plusieurs des joueurs ayant fini leurs études à Poudlard. Finalement, Ginny avait été choisie comme poursuiveuse, et Dean et Seamus comme batteurs. Seamus préférait toujours le football moldu, mais il semblait prometteur sur un balai. La surprise fut pour la troisième poursuiveuse. Hermione s'était présentée, elle n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même à Ginny. Et il s'est avéré qu'elle ne se débrouillait pas si mal sur un balai. Bien sur, elle avait du s'entrainer dur, mais elle avait désormais un niveau tout à fait honorable. Et Alicia comptait sur son entente avec Ginny, Harry et Ron pour faire améliorer son jeu.

Mais la nouveauté fut lorsque Alicia proposa à l'équipe de tenir des scéances d'entrainement pour ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie de l'équipe. Ainsi, selon elle, si un joueur est blessé, où que d'autres quittent Poudlard, il resterait des joueurs prêts, qui auraient déjà les notions les plus importantes. Ils viendraient à un entrainement sur trois. L'équipe fut enthousiasmé de cette initiative, ainsi que le professeur Mac Gonagal.

Ils eurent beaucoup de succés. Beaucoup de secondes années étaient venus (les premières années n'ayant toujours pas l'autorisation d'avoir leur propre balai et de jouer au quidditch). Mais ils furent surpris de voir quelques 6ème et 7ème années, parmis lesquels Lee Jordan, qui disait se remonter le moral depuis le départ des jumeaux, mais aussi Parvati Patil et Roxanne. Hermione avait voulu la refuser, mais Alicia lui avait fait comprendre que dans le sport il fallait garder sa rancune au vestiaire pour jouer correctement.

Le professeur Tonks les avait félicités. Elle a même avoué que si elle n'avait pas du rester neutre en tant qu'enseignante, elle aurait pris part à ces entrainements.

_-_Mais, ce n'est pas le sujet du cours, ajouta_-_t_-_elle en voyant la mine renfrognée de Serpentards. Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier certains sorts, qui vous seront très utiles si vous avez à combattre. Vous connaissez tous le sort protego, qui fait une sorte de bouclier. Le sort que nous allons étudier aujourd'hui à le même principe, sauf que le bouclier sera beaucoup plus puissant, le bouclier vous entourera complètement, et sera très brillant, à un point que vous serez presque invisible tellement votre adversaire est ébloui.

Tous les élèves écoutaient avidement. Même si peu d'entre eux pourraient maitriser ce bouclier, tous se rendaient compte de l'atout qu'il représentait.

La formule était Illiblocus. Il fallait abaisser la baguette en le prononçant. Mais la difficulté consistait en concentrer son flux magique dans le bouclier. C'est pourquoi on ne pouvait le garder très longtemps, car il pourrait vider un sorcier de ses forces.

Tonks fit une démonstration largement applaudie. Certaines filles poussèrent des hurlements de joie, car elle avait changé de couleur de cheveux et de nez sans que personne ne le voit à travers la lumière qui la protégeait.

En le pratiquant, tous se rendirent compte à quel point le sort était difficile. Harry parvint à produire un nuage de lumière dorée, qui semblait former un cerceau autour de sa taille. Tous le regardaient avec ébaissement, les autres au mieux ne faisaient sortir de leur baguette qu'une petite poussière d'or. La seule autre élève à faire quelque chose de plus consistant fut Roxanne, au grand désaroi d'Hermione.

_-_Très bien, je vois que vous avez compris le principe. Je vous demanderai comme travail de vous concentrer le soir avant d'aller dormir sur votre magie. Il faut que vous la ressentiez. Je sais que certains n'y arriveront pas avant des mois, d'autres peut être jamais, mais tout le monde en est capable. Vous pouvez y aller !

_-_Et bien, fit Ron, c'est la première fois qu'on me demande de faire des devoirs en m'endormant…

_-_C'est normal, répondit Hermione en rangeant ses affaires. On est beaucoup plus détendu avant d'aller dormir, donc plus attentif à ce que l'on ressent… Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ?

Elle parlait de Drago. Il semblait prendre tout son temps pour ranger ses affaires. Comme s'il attendait leur départ pour parler à Tonks.

_-_Ah Drago, j'allais oublier, dit elle. Je l'ai retrouvé !

Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Harry, Ron et Hermione, leur faisant comprendre qu'elle saurait se débrouiller seule.

Ils sortirent donc de la salle, se demandant ce que Tonks disait encore à Drago…

_-_De toute façon, nous le saurons un jour, dit Hermione. Nous devrions aller à la bibliothèque pour en apprendre plus sur ce dragon, sur l'arme, et les pouvoirs de Roxanne…

_-_Tu as oublié celui de Patty, ajouta Harry.

Mais il commençait à desespérer de trouver une solution. Les télé empathes préféraient se suicider plutôt que d'affronter ce pouvoir. Il devrait en parler à Sirius. D'ailleurs, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé, ni à ses parents.

Mais aujourd'hui encore ils ne trouvaient rien qui les intéressait. Ils avaient le sentiment de revenir en 2ème année, quand il se trouvaient face à quelque chose d'immense dans l'école mais dont ils ne savaient rien.

_-_Bon, je vous laisse chercher, je vais prendre une douche.

Harry avait dit cela indiquant la poche où il gardait son miroir.

_-_Très bien, répondit Hermione, pense à cette recherche sur le dragon !

Elle n'entendit pas la réponse d'Harry qui avait vite filé de cet endroit. Il était pressé de parler à son parrain, et à ses parents. Enfin il pouvait les connaître, leur parler. Il espérait même qu'ils pourraient sortir de cet endroit.

Il s'enferma dans le dortoir. Les autres ne rentreraient pas tout de suite, ils voulaient faire leur devoir de potion. Il s'installa sur son lit, sortit le miroir de sa poche.

_-_Sirius Black, James et Lily Potter.

Le miroir chauffa doucement dans sa main, et il les vit. Ils semblaient en grande discussion.

_-_Oh, et tu te souviens quand nous avons, …. Ah Harry ! Bonjour.

Son parrain avait sorti le miroir.

_-_Bonjour Sirius, Bonjour papa, Bonjour maman.

_-_Bonjour ! dit Lily dans un sourire. Tu vas bien ?

_-_Oui, vous parliez de quoi ?

_-_Et bien, il semblerait que ton père et Sirius aient décidé de se remémorer leur grandes blagues… Mais tu t'en rendra compte bien assez tôt.

_-_Comment ?

_-_Tu verras ! Au fait, nous nous sommes rendu compte que tu ne nous avais pas donné les résultats de tes BUSE ! Ton père dira que c'est secondaire, mais moi ça m'interesse !

Il sourit. Une parfaite attitude de mère. Elle voulait connaître ses résultats scolaires. Personne ne s'y était intéressé avant.

_-_Et bien, ce n'est pas si mal. J'ai eu un O en défense contre les forces du mal, et même en potion ! En métamorphose j'ai eu un E, en botanique un A, comme en histoire de la magie, ce qui est surprenant car c'était l'épreuve où…

Il s'interrompit. Lors de cette épreuve, il avait vu son parrain torturé par Lord Voldemort. Une manipulation de son esprit…

_-_Mais c'est très bien ! Tu fais aussi bien que ton père et ton parrain ! Donc tu pourras suivre les options que tu souhaites pour le métier que tu veux faire plus tard ?

_-_Oui… Je pourrai suivre la formation d'Auror si j'ai d'aussi bons résultats aux ASPIC…

Un voila passa sur le visage de Lily.

_-_Fais bien attention à toi… Auror est un métier très dangereux. Ton père et moi avont saccrifié le peu de notre vie pour ça.

_-_Moui, fit Harry qui ne voulait pas s'étendre sur ce sujet. Bref, je voulais vous poser plusieurs questions. Qu'est ce que vous savez exactement sur l'arme et sur les descendants de Prométhée ?

_-_Ils sont très puissants, répondit James. Mais personne ne connaît l'étendue de leur pouvoir. On dit qu'ils sont décuplés en présence de l'arme. Pour son fonctionnement, nous ne devons pas en savoir plus que toi. Ce qui est dans les livres…. Pourquoi ?

Et Harry leur raconta toute l'histoire. Quand Roxanne les avait « foudroyés », puis ce qu'elle avait fait à Malefoy.

_-_Si Patty dit qu'on peut lui faire confiance, c'est qu'elle est de notre coté.

Sirius semblait avoir une totale confiance en Patty. Pourtant Harry doutait. Il avait découvert qu'avec l'occlumencie on pouvait fermer son esprit. Roxanne en était peut être capable, et elle se focalisait sur des pensées qui faisaient croire à son innocence.

_-_Au fait, dit Harry, quel lien y a_-_t_-_il entre elle et toi ? Vous avez l'air de très bien vous connaître.

_-_Oh, comment dire ? Euh… Je l'ai aidé à un moment où elle n'avait personne… Puis nous sommes restés en contact.

_-_Ah… Ca me semblait bien plus que ça…

Harry était septique. Il vit derrière son parrain sa mère sourire en levant les yeux au ciel. Il y avait donc un lien bien plus important entre Sirius et Patty. Il le découvrirait plus tard.

_-_Ah, je voulais vous demander aussi, repris Harry qui se souvenait des paroles d'Hermione. Avez_-_vous déjà entendu parler d'un dragon qui protégerait Poudlard. Il se situerait dans une grande salle au milieu du château.

_-_Tu l'as trouvé, cria James joyeux. Nous avons cherché pendant toute notre 7ème année sans succès ! Il parait que cette salle ne se montre qu'à ceux qui en auront besoin un jour, où à ceux qui voudraient du mal à l'école, comme un avertissement.

_-_Un avertissement ?

_-_Oui, nous avions trouvé ça dans un livre situé dans la réserve. Tu devrais peut être y aller, je ne me souviens plus très bien de ce qui était dit. Mais cela expliquait que cet endroit été caché comme la chambre des secrets. C'est une initiative de Rowana Serdaigle. Pour protéger le château des menaces. Quand au dragon… je ne sais pas s'il existe vraiment. Comme je t'ai dit, nous n'avions même pas trouvé la salle. Mais selon la légende, il est endormi jusqu'à ce qu'on ait besoin de lui.

Harry fronçait les sourcils. Ainsi il y aurait vraiment un dragon à Poudlard ! Si Hagrid savait ça… Non, il vaut mieux éviter de le mettre au courant, au cas où il aurait des envies de le réveiller.

_-_Tiens Sirius, tu as dit que tu avais aidé Patty. Ca a un rapport avec sa télé empathie ?

_-_Comment sais tu ce pouvoir qu'elle a ? Et pourquoi me demande tu ça ?

_-_Euh… Nous avons déduit son pouvoir avec les recherches que nous avons fait, et certaines de ses réactions quand Voldemort essayait de la manipuler.

_-_Voldemort quoi ? Harry, elle va bien ? Comment sais tu que Voldemort veut la manipuler ?

_-_J'ai entendu Dumbledore le dire. Mais pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état, elle va bien maintenant !

_-_Pour rien…

Mais son regard semblait bien triste.

_-_Harry, j'ai déjà cherché, et il n'y a rien à faire. Elle peut dans certains cas bloquer son pouvoir pour certaines personnes, mais c'est très difficile, et il faut qu'elle soit proche de cette personne. Et ce n'est pas le cas avec Voldemort. Tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est passer du temps avec elle, faire ton possible pour lui faire comprendre que l'Ordre fait de son mieux pour que tout s'arrange au plus vite.

_-_Mais comment … Oh, quelqu'un arrive !

Et il coupa le contact, quand Dean et Seamus rentrèrent dans le dortoir, il prétendit avoir cru que certains Serpentard lui avait jeté un sort de furoncles pour l'empêcher de jouer le prochain match.

Le trimestre fila à une vitesse vertigineuse. Les vacances de Noël approchaient et tous avaient l'impression d'être encore dans les jours suivant la rentrée… Cette année encore Harry, Ron et Hermione passeraient les fêtes au squarre Grimmaurd. Mais Harry ne s'en réjouissait pas particulièrement. Les personnes dont il souhaitait vraiment la présence ne seraient pas là. Il n'avait plus eu l'occasion de leur parler, jamais avant il ne s'était rendu compte à quel point il était difficile d'être seul à Poudlard. Au moins, se disait il, à Londres, il n'aurait pas ce problème.

Mais il ne regrettait pas ce trimestre. Jamais il n'avait été aussi intéressé pendant les cours. Ils avaient travaillé les animagus en métamorphose, le professeur Mac Gonagal leur avait même promis d'aider ceux qui souhaitaient le devenir après leur scolarité. Les cours de défense contre les forces du mal leur plaisaient énormément. Tonks, bien qu'extravagante et maladroite, savait donner vie à ses cours, tout comme l'avait fait le professeur Lupin. Harry commençait à maitriser son flux magique. Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Il se laissait toujours déborder par ses sentiments, et sa magie en dépendait. Mais cet exercice l'aidera à mieux maitriser ses pouvoirs, il en était convaincu.

Il était d'ailleurs parvenu à produire un bouclier correct. Mais cela l'avait épuisé, ce qui était normal d'après Tonks. Il se sentait presque comme après une rencontre avec des détraqueurs.

Autre évènement marquant, Gryffondor était en tête de la coupe de Quidditch. Les nouveaux joueurs avaient donné leur meilleur pour le match contre les serpentards. D'autant plus qu'Hermione et Seamus étaient considérés comme des sangs de bourbes… Ils ne s'étaient pas laissés démonter par les insultes et calomnies.

L'équipe était maintenant favorite pour le tournoi de cette année, et toutes les maisons avaient essayé de reprendre le système d'Alcia pour les joueurs remplaçants, avec plus où moins de succès.

Dans le Poudlard Express, Harry repensait à la tête de Malefoy lorsqu'Hermione avait marqué plusieurs buts, et surtout lorsque Seamus avait envoyé un cognard sur le bout du balai de Malefoy, le faisant tourner sur lui_-_même au moment où il s'élançait vers le vif d'or… La défaite fut humiliante pour les serpentards…

Il en riait encore dans métro, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le squarre Grimmaurd. L'escorte prenait par à la discussion, Tonks mimant certaines actions. Mais elle n'avait jamais fait allusion à Malefoy. Et quand Ron l'a fait, elle s'est contenté de sourire, sans faire une remarque supplémentaire. Harry n'avait rien osé dire, mais il avait remarqué que leur nouveau professeur passait du temps avec le serpentard entre les cours. Que se disaient ils ? Tonks n'avait pas voulu répondre à cette question. Mais elle avait garanti à Harry qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Mais il restait septique. Malefoy mettait tant de haine en ce qu'il appelait les sangs de bourbes qu'il avait peut être trouvé un moyen d'obtenir des informations sur l'ordre pour son père. Harry était d'ailleurs convaincu que c'était pour cette raison encore qu'il avait voulu prendre l'arme. Mais il préféra ne rien dire tant qu'il n'aura pas eu de preuves.

Ils riaient toujours en arrivant squarre Grimmaurd avec Lupin et Tonks, Fol Œil étant déjà occupé pour une autre mission, mais Lupin se figea.

_-_Ne bougez plus, siffla_-_t_-_il. Que fais tu là ? Où te cache tu ?

_-_Lupin, à qui parle tu, murmura Tonks.

_-_IL est ici, l'infame traître. On aurait du s'en douter. Il savait que les parents de Sirius habitaient ici. Même s'il ne pouvait pas retrouver l'endroit avec le sortilège fidelitas, il savait approximativement où aller.

Enfin, Harry vit de qui ils parlaient. Un rat les observait au coin de la rue étrangement déserte. Puis son corp s'allongea, et il se transforma en homme. Queudver, où Peter Petitgrow. Harry sentait la colère monter en lui, ce qui rendait sa magie encore plus puissante.

_-_Ne bouge pas Harry, ordonna Lupin, il ne doit pas être seul.

_-_Oh, si mon vieux Lunard je suis seul. Mais viens donc serrer la main à ton vieil ami !

Harry ne comprenait pas. Il semblait si sur de lui, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il s'approchait de Lupin, tendant la main. Le loup garou frémit en le voyant approcher. Pourquoi semblait il effrayé ? Il était bien plus fort que Peter.

_-_Harry, chuchotait Hermione, les loups garous craignent l'argent, il les brule… Regarde sa main…

Lupin reculait. Tonks s'interposa, mais Peter lui lança un puissant sort, le même qu'Hermione avait reçu au département des mystères. Elle s'effondra sur le sol. Harry voulu courir vers elle, pour la mettre à l'abri, mais Lupin le rappela à l'ordre. Harry n'obéit pas. Il en avait assez, il ne pouvait plus supporter que tant de personnes se sacrifient pour lui. Il s'approcher de Tonks, la baguette levée, défiant Petitgrow du regard. Celui_-_ci ricanait.

Il amorça un geste, mais Harry avait prévu, il baissa sa baguette en criant Illiblocus. Et un magnifique bouclier se forma autour de lui.

Il s'approchait de Tonks, il fallait la mettre à l'abri, à tout pris. Mais son bouclier faiblissait. Il entendait vaguement Hermione, elle le suppliait de revenir. Non, il n'obéirait pas. Il n'était qu'à un mètre de son professeur. Mais il n'avait plus la force. Son bouclier s'épuisait, il devenait de moins en moins éblouissant. Finalement, Harry tomba à genoux. Il n'avait aucune force. Peter tendait toujours sa main en argent vers Remus, qui était paralysé.

Tout se passa en un éclair, Peter de sa main gauche visait Harry, qui était toujours au sol, Hermione sortit sa baguette.

_-_Spirit Deluo ! rugit Peter.

_-_Expeliarmus !

Le sort atteind Harry, mais au lieu de s'écraser contre lui, il l'effleura et s'envola lorsque le sortilège de désarment d'Hermione fit voler la baguette de Peter. Il trébucha sous le choc. Lupin qui avait repris ses esprits lança un sortilège d'entrave et Peter fut enchainé.

Tous se précipitèrent vers Harry et Tonks. Ils étaient tous les deux inconscients. Mais ils respiraient encore.

On les installa dans le salon de l'ordre. Par chance, Mrs Pomfresh put venir rapidement.

_-_Le professeur Tonks a été touchée par un sort de magie noire, commenta_-_t_-_elle. Mais par chance, celui qui l'a lancé ne semble pas très doué en sortilège. Je pourrai m'occuper d'elle, mais elle gardera des marques…

_-_Et Harry, s'inquiétait Hermione.

_-_Je ne sais pas… Il n'y a pas de traces visibles. Et d'après la formule que vous prétendez avoir entendue… Non… J'espère que ce n'est pas le cas…

_-_Il voulait lui faire un lavage de cerveau n'est ce pas ?

_-_Et bien c'est ce qu'indique la formule. Mais je n'y ai jamais eu affaire. J'espère que lorsque vous l'avez désarmé vous avez empêché le sort de faire des dégats trop importants… Maintenant laissez moi m'occuper d'eux. Je vous appelerai quand ils seront réveillés.

Ces heures semblèrent bien longues à ceux qui étaient présents au QG de l'ordre. Lupin s'en voulait. Si seulement il n'avait pas été loup garou, l'argent ne l'aurait pas paniqué ainsi. Mais non, il avait eu peur. Un contact prolongé avec un objet en argent pouvait lui causer de terribles blessures, voire même le tuer. Ron et Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de le réconfortait, mais rien n'y faisait.

Enfin Mrs Pomfresh vint leur donner des nouvelles.

_-_Le professeur Tonks va déjà mieux. Elle veut se lever et s'occuper elle_-_même du rat a_-_t_-_elle dit, mais je lui ai interdit… Quelle inconscience… Après un tel sort… Même raté…

_-_Et Harry ? demandèrent trois voix.

_-_Et bien là… Le sortilège a fait plus de dégats que je ne le pensais…

A ce moment Harry apparu à l'embrasure de la porte.

_-_Mr Potter, je vous avais demandé de rester allongé !

_-_Hihihihi ! Regardez comme elle est en colère. Oh ! Un petit garçon orange ! Et des cheveux qui ressemblent à une haie !

Tous se regardaient incrédules. Que lui était il arrivé ? Il voulait leur faire une blague c'était ça.

_-_Très drole Harry, fit Ron. Et bien on peut dire que tu nous as fait peur !

_-_Mais qui est tu ? Ah, tu es Poil de Carotte c'est ça ! J'aime beaucoup ton histoire !

_-_Venez vous coucher Mr Potter, ordonna Mrs Pomfresh.

Puis Harry éclata en sanglot, comme s'il avait 5 ans et qu'on le privait d'un merveilleux jouet.

Quand Mrs Pomfresh revint, tous étaient pendus à ses lèvres, comme s'ils espéraient qu'elle leur annonce que les effets ne seraient que temporaires.

_-_Non, ça ne disparaitra pas avec le temps… Et encore, heureusement que Mrs Granger a dévié le sort, sinon il serait revenu à l'état d'un nourisson… Je pense que vous_-_savez_-_qui a voulu le ramener à un état d'esprit d'avant le sacrifice de sa mère. Pourquoi ne l'a_-_t_-_il pas fait lui_-_même ? Peut être à cause des baguettes… Je ne sais pas comment le soigner…

_-_Moi je sais, dit une voix grave.

_-_Professeur Dumbledore ! C'est Queudver, il est revenu, il a lancé ce sort bizarre !

_-_Je sais Miss Granger… Mais il y a une solution.

Leurs yeux étaient alors remplis d'espoir. Si Dumbledore avait une solution elle serait efficace.

_-_Il existe une potion… Mais elle est très difficile à préparer. Même Mrs Pomfresh n'y arriverait pas. Si une erreur est faite, cela peut le tuer. Mais nous connaissons quelqu'un capable de le faire.

Hermione le regardait, incrédule. Lupin semblait méfiant. Ron hésitait :

_-_Professeur vous voulez parler de …

_-_Oui Mr Weasley. Le professeur Rogue est l'un des seuls sorciers capable de préparer cette potion… Où il faudra attendre 10 ans pour que Mrs Potter retrouve l'état d'esprit qu'il avait aujourd'hui, à ses 16 ans.

Ron était abassourdi. La seule personne capable de sauver le survivant était un soit disant ancien adepte de celui qui avait tenté de le tuer alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé… Mais apparemment c'était la seule solution…


	15. Chapitre 15

_Et voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre ! Bon, je n'ai pas fait ce chapitre en réunion (n'est ce pas Smara !) je pense pas qu'ils auraient apprécié ! Mais j'ai profité des 5 heures de train pour le faire…_

_Je tiens d'avance à m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fait dans ce chapitre ! (interdiction de frapper l'auteur, sinon elle pourra plus écrire !)_

_RAR :_

_**Pit' :** T'inquiète pas pour Harry ! Et puis… il a pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs ! Et bien vu pour Roxanne, je ne dirai rien, même sous la torture. Mais pour le moment chut ! Elle se repose de la raclée qu'elle a fichu à Malefoy ! Tu veux un sale quart d'heure pour Petitgrow ? Ben… lis les OS d'Eno du miroir de Parenze. Je serai incapable de faire mieux !_

_**Enola83 :** Presque la première, à quelques secondes près ! Dommage ! Rogue power ? Attends de lire ce que je viens d'écrire ! Et pour Drago et Tonks, je ne dirai rien ! (au fait, comment va Carvi ?). Oui oui, je sais pour Hermione au quidditch, c'est la classe ! Mais j'avoue, l'idée n'est pas de moi !_

_**Smaragda :** Range ce couteau tout de suite ! Non mais ! Sale gosse va ! Ah, par contre tu peux le ressortir pour Rogue et sa potion… (plaisante, plaisante pas ? va lire !) _

_**Coq :** Mais vous avez fini tous de plaindre Harry ! Il n'est pas le seul à souffrir dans cette histoire ! Au fait, j'avoue, pour Lily qui s'inquiète pour les résultats d'Harry, c'est parce que j'avais oublié de dire les résultats des BUSE et ça m'aidait à réparer mon erreur ! Au passage je ne suis pas ton padawan ! Moi je suis anakin ! Nah ! (pardon pour cet accès de folie…)_

_**Nekounette : **(désolée… j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !) Nan reste ! T'occupe pas de Smaragda et son couteau, elle a toujours été dérangée la petite ! Et ouais ! Je usis contente de t'avoir surprise pour le fight ! T'inquiète je le déteste aussi le rat. Pourquoi il s'est jeté dans la gueule du loup ? Parce qu'il est idiot tout simplement ! La preuve, il a même pas été capable de finir son sort sur Harry, ni d'exploser Tonks… (heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs, hey ! on range ces couteaux, j'ai dit qu'il n'y était pas arrivé !) Euh… Désolée pour les erreurs d'age… On va mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue ! Puis JKR fait des erreurs aussi d'abord! Nah! Pour Tonks et Malefoy… C'est possible de deviner ! Aller, fais tourner les méninges de poissonne ! _

_**Thealie :** Ouais tu es revenue ! Alors les vacances c'était bien ?Harry enfant ? Ben je l'ai pas trop fait durer… Mais j'avoue j'aurai pu. A la limite, je pourrai faire un OS dessus, ça pourrait être drole. Et pour Remus… Je suis désolée… C'est pas ma faute ! ;-) _

_**Trinity1412 :** Excuse acceptées ! (lol non non je ne prends pas la grosse tête) T'aime pas la fin du chapitre ? Mais c'est fait pour ! Héhéhéhé ! Rogue se tromper intentionnellement ? Pourquoi pas ? _

Chapitre 15 :

Ron et Hermione étaient abassourdis. Ainsi, le seul capable de rendre à Harry son état normal était le professeur de potions, celui qu'il détestait.

_-_Etes vous sur, professeur, demandait Hermione, que le professeur Rogue saura fabriquer cette potion ?

_-_Et bien, je suis convaincu de ses capacités… Seulement, il nous faut être surs du sort qui a été appelé avant de la confectioner.

_-_Mais ça nous vous l'avons dit non ?

_-_Oui, bien sur, mais cette formule permet de réaliser deux sortilèges qui ont le même effet. Le rajeunissement acceléré, et le retour à zéro de l'esprit. Bien qu'elles aient la même finalité, leur façon d'agir n'est pas la même. C'est justement la difficulté de rendre son état normal à celui qui a été visé. Il faut être sur du sort, sinon, il risque d'en mourir…

Hermione sembla paniquée… Ainsi, pour sauver Harry, il fallait demander à Peter quel sort il avait utilisé, et surtout lui faire confiance. Il n'avait pas hésité à vendre ses meilleurs amis au seigneur des ténèbres, sachant qu'il leur donnait la mort. Comment être sur qu'il n'essaierait pas de finir ce qu'il avait commencé il y a de cela de longues années ?

_-_Oui Mademoiselle Granger. Vous avez compris. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais interroger Mr Petitgrow moi_-_même. J'ai certains dons pour la légilimencie, je pense réussir à savoir s'il me ment où non.

Mais Hermione n'était pas convaincue. Et si Peter avait appris l'occlumencie auprès de Voldemort, justement dans ce cas là ? Il saurait masquer à Dumbledore qu'il ment. Dans ce cas, Rogue préparerait la mauvaise potion et Harry en mourrait. Elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre, il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose.

Quand ils furent certains de ne pas être dérangés, elle en discuta avec Ron.

_-_Ah, je n'avais pas pensé à ça, avoua_-_t_-_il. Moi ce qui me dérangeait, c'était que ce soit Rogue qui prépare cette potion. Après tout, on n'a toujours pas eu la preuve qu'il n'était plus au service de Tu_-_Sais_-_Qui.

_-_Ron, je t'ai déjà dit que si Dumbledore lui faisait confiance, on lui ferait confiance. Je me demande s'il ne faudrait pas parler de Peter à Sirius. Après tout, il a passé son enfance avec lui, il saura peut être comment le convaincre de ne pas mentir. Surtout s'il s'agit d'Harry, Peter trouvera une solution.

Mais pour parler à Sirius, il fallait réccupérer le miroir d'Harry, qui devait être dans sa poche. Et Mrs Pomfresh gardait farouchement l'accés au salon où elle soignait ses malades. Ron et Hermione durent utiliser tout leur pouvoir de persuasion, pour lui faire croire qu'Harry avait dans une de ses poches un cadeau que Hermione voulait faire à sa petite amie.

_-_Votre petite amie ? Je pensais que Miss Granger l'était, s'étonnait Mrs Pomfresh.

Il était difficile de dire si les oreilles de Ron ou les joues d'Hermione étaient les plus rouges. Mais Mrs Pomfresh consentit à aller chercher le miroir dans la poche d'Harry. Curieux, ses amis cherchaient à l'apercevoir par la porte entrouverte. Ils virent tout d'abord Tonks, qui leur sourit faiblement, puis Harry qui avait hurlé en les voyant.

_-_Oh ! Poil de Carotte ! Et la Petite Fadette toujours aussi décoiffée ! Mais comment vous connaissez vous ? Vous venez jouer avec moi ?

_-_Chut, calmez vous, disait Mrs Pomfresh.

Et elle lui fit boire une potion qui l'endormit instantanément.

_-_Il ne faut pas qu'il ait ses réactions trop longtemps, sinon j'ai peur que les dégats ne restent même après avoir trouvé la potion. Tenez Mr Weasley, le cadeau pour votre petite amie.

_-_C'est quoi la Petite Fadette, demanda Ron à Hermione une fois que Mrs Pomfresh eut refermé la porte.

_-_Un conte moldu, soupira Hermione. Viens, allons la chambre de Fred et George, nous ne serons pas dérangés.

Une fois dans la chambre, ils hésitèrent. Ils savaient que Sirius s'inquièterait énormément pour Harry, mais si Patty le ressentait ? Ils avaient l'air très proches. Et la jeune femme semblait toujours très faible. Mais c'était un risque à prendre…

_-_Sirius Black, dirent ils d'une même voix.

_-_Ah Harry, comment vas_-_tu ?

Mais sa voix avait faibli quand il avait remarqué les visages de Ron et Hermione sur son miroir.

_-_Où est Harry ? Que se passe_-_t_-_il ?

Et Hermione lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés au squarre Grimmaurd. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, elle voyait Sirius fulminer, puis regarder à côté de lui, comme s'il guettait la réaction de quelqu'un.

_-_Donc, achevait Hermione, nous nous demandions si vous connaissiez un moyen de faire pression sur lui. De l'empêcher de mentir en quelque sorte.

_-_Mettez lui ce miroir entre les mains, prononcez mon nom, et vous verrez…

_-_Mais, nous ne pouvons pas l'approcher. Seuls Dumbledore et le professeur Lupin vont le voir…

_-_Dans ce cas, répliqua Sirius, il faut que vous alliez voir Remus. Parlez lui du miroir, du voile. Et s'il ne vous croit pas, dites lui de prononcer mon nom…

Immédiatement, Harry et Ron s'était précipité vers le loup garou. Il culpabilisait toujours, assis dans un fauteuil. Il eut un sursaut quand il vit les deux adolescents.

_-_Professeur, nous avons besoin de votre aide…

_-_De moi ? Vous vous souvenez de la dernière fois où j'ai voulu vous aider ? Vous protéger… Quel échec… Mais dites toujours.

_-_Et bien… Cela va vous paraître étrange, mais il faut que Sirius parle à Petitgrow…

Lupin sursauta.

_-_Vous avez été vous aussi touché par le sort ? Sirius est mort… Il ne pourra pas parler à Queudver, à moins de le tuer. Ce qui je l'avoue ne me dérangerai pas…

_-_Non, professeur, Sirius n'est pas à proprement dire mort. Nous pouvons lui parler. En fait, il est coincé derrière le voile, mais pas vraiment mort.

_-_Et comment lui parlez vous ?

Il était septique, mais contrairement à ce qu'ils auraient pensé, pas catégorique.

_-_Grace à ce miroir.

_-_Oh ! C'est celui qu'ils utilisaient avec James ! J'ignorais qu'il l'avait gardé ! Et vous pouvez parler avec lui ? Je veux dire, il a une forme humaine où celle d'un esprit ?

_-_Une forme humaine. Mais vous n'avez qu'à essayer !

Avec précaution, il prit le miroir dans ses mains. Il sembla hésiter. Allait il revoir son meilleur ami ? Et comment pourrait il lui expliquer qu'il avait failli. Qu'il n'avait même pas été capable de protéger Harry de Petitgrow…

_-_Sirius Black, murmura_-_t_-_il.

Et il le vit. Il semblait en pleine discussion avec une personne que Remus ne pouvait pas voir.

_-_Sirius ?

_-_Lunard ! Comment vas_-_tu mon ami ? J'aurai préféré que tu ne saches pas tout de suite que je ne suis pas mort…

_-_Mais pourquoi ? Si nous l'avions su nous aurions cherché une solution pour te sortir de là ! Et comment as_-_tu fait ?

_-_Justement, votre priorité n'est pas de me sortir de là. C'est de protéger Harry ! Et je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait. Je suis tombé à travers le voile, et je me suis réveillé ici. Je serai bien revenu, mais crois moi, les gardiens ne sont pas commodes…

_-_Des gardiens ? Qui sont_-_ils ?

_-_Des gobelins… Personne ne sait qu'ils gardent l'entrée de ce monde, et personne ne doit jamais le savoir apparemment. Mais crois moi, il font très ou trop bien leur travail. Mais je n'ai pas voulu te parler pour te raconter tout cela. Il faut que je parle à Peter. Qu'il sache que je suis toujours en vie, et bien décidé à sortir d'ici…

_-_Sirius tu es sur que… ?

_-_Oui Lunard. Crois moi. Je suis convaincu qu'il essaiera de mentir à Dumbledore.

_-_Mais Dumbledore est un excellent légilimens.

_-_Tout à fait, si bon qu'il n'a jamais su que nous étions des animagi, ni que j'étais innocent… Il est un homme, Remus. Il a ses failles, comme tout le monde. Comme toi, comme moi…

Sa voix était devenue amère.

_-_Très bien Sirius. Que doit il faire pour te voir ?

_-_Tu lui mets le miroir sous le nez, et tu le forces à prononcer mon nom. N'hésite pas à utiliser la force… Je suis sur que ça te démange autant que moi.

Remus se dirigeait vers la salle où Peter était enfermé en cachant le miroir sous sa manche. Ron et Hermione l'attendaient dans le couloir, silencieux. Il croisa le professeur Dumbledore.

_-_Remus, je peux vous annoncer qu'il a parlé. Il nous a dit qu'il avait utilisé le sort de retour à zéro. Maintenant je vais prévenir Severus pour qu'il prépare la bonne potion.

_-_Très bien. Mais si vous permettez, je voudrai parler à Peter. Je veux être sur qu'il n'a pas menti.

Dumbledore hésitait. Il semblait craindre que Remus ne se venge. Mais il acquiessa.

_-_Très bien Remus. Mais ne vous approchez pas trop de lui… Il a toujours sa main en argent. Je ne suis pas encore parvenu à la retirer.

Et Remus s'avança dans la pièce. Tout était silencieux, puis on entendit des couinements affolés, Remus hurler, et il sortit en courant.

_-_Sirius avait raison, il avait mentit. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait cet idiot. Je vais prévenir Dumbledore.

Mais il pensa à leur rendre le miroir avant. Ron et Hermione étaient abassourdis. Ainsi il avait menti. Il n'avait pas hésité à mettre une fois de plus la vie d'Harry en danger. Mais comment Sirius avait il fait ?

_-_Oh, c'est simple, répondit il quand ils l'interrogeaient. Je lui ai fait comprendre que j'avais été capable de sortir d'Azkaban alors que c'était soit disant impossible, et que ce voile ne serait pas un obstacle supplémentaire. Il m'avait vu une fois en colère. Quelqu'un avait fait du mal à une personne à qui je tenais… Il a eu du mal à s'en remettre…

Il semblait alors songeur. Hermione venait de faire un rapprochement.

_-_C'était Patty n'est ce pas ? Vous êtes bien plus proches que tout le monde ne le pense ?

_-_Oui, c'était moi.

Patty venait d'apparaître derrière eux.

_-_J'étais en 5ème année, expliqua_-_t_-_elle. Un serpentard me persécutait car j'étais une sang de bourbe, selon lui. Et Sirius m'a défendu…

_-_Mais pourquoi personne ne sait pour vous ?

Hermione ne comprenait pas. Ils avaient l'air si proches, mais pourtant personne n'en avait jamais rien su. Personne n'avait parlé de Patty auparavent.

_-_C'est simple, soupira_-_t_-_elle. Il me semble que vous connaissez mon pouvoir maintenant ? Et bien il est facile de l'utiliser contre moi, en faisant du mal aux personnes que j'aime. Dumbledore voulait m'éviter des souffrances supplémentaires, il voulait éviter que de dépis je ne tombe entre les mains de Voldemort.

Hermione était choquée. La vie n'avait pas du être drole pour cette femme. Maintenant plus que jamais elle voulait l'aider. Un regard au miroir lui montra que Sirius avait entendu. Il avait baissé les yeux et semblait souffrir. Ils devaient vraiment tenir l'un à l'autre.

_-_Je vous en pris, dit elle, ne parlez de cela à personne. Je vous l'ai dit car j'ai confiance en vous. Mais tout le monde n'est pas ainsi. Même ceux dont on se croirait proches pourraient nous trahir, par inadvertance. Regardez l'immonde chose qui est derrière cette porte. Ses amis lui faisaient confiance. Pourtant, il les a mis à mort. Et aujourd'hui, je sens qu'il ne le regrette pas. La seule chose qui le préoccupe est sa peur. Oui, il a peur de la colère de ceux qu'il a trahit… Il ne mérite aucune pitié.

Le ton de sa voix était devenu froid et déterminé. Ron et Hermione frémissaient. Elle aussi semblait en vouloir à Peter.

_-_Bon, dit Hermione voulant changer de sujet, maintenant Rogue va pouvoir préparer la bonne potion !

_-_Quoi ? rugit Sirius. Je refuse qu'il prépare une potion pour Harry. Il serait capable de le tuer… Un ancien mangemort chargé de sauver Harry… On aura tout vu. Et qui nous dit qu'il ne continue pas à servir son maître ?

Hermione voulait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer. Ron lui souriait l'air de dire qu'il l'avait prévenu.

_-_Moi je te le dis… dit soudain Patty, sougeuse.

_-_Comment peux tu en être sure ?

_-_Je ne sais pas si je devrais vous le dire… Mais je sais que tant que je ne vous aurai pas fourni d'explication, vous ne pourrez le croire innocent… J'étais en 7ème année, mon pouvoir aidait déjà beaucoup l'Ordre. Je pouvais ressentir les sentiments des gens que je ne connaissais même pas, et même ceux de Voldemort. Tout ça grace à des exercices très contraignants.

_-_Je t'ai toujours dit que tu travaillais trop, répliqua Sirius.

_-_Oui, mais toujours est il, que Rogue était bien un mangemort. Il s'était engagé dès sa sortie de Poudlard. Mais apparemment, il hésitait. Il ne croyait pas que des massacres étaient la bonne solution. La mère d'Harry y était pour quelque chose. Elle avait prouvé que les sangs impurs pouvaient être beaucoup plus doués que les sangs purs. Et Rogue avait une petite sœur. Peu de gens le savaient, car ses parents avaient décidé de la garder chez eux, ne voulant pas qu'elle aille dans une école où se trouvaient tant de personnes indignes. Mais apparemment, elle a eu la vie dure. Et elle avait un très fort caractère. Elle ne pouvait concevoir ces massacres, un peu comme Sirius l'avait fait avec ses parents. Elle essayait de convaincre son frère qu'il avait tort de s'engager sur cette voix. Elle n'a jamais cherché à le forcer à quitter Voldemort. Mais en discutant avec lui elle lui faisait passer ses opinions. C'est ce qu'on m'a raconté. Mais un jour, alors que je m'exerçais. J'ai senti une joie intense. Elle venait de lui, de Voldemort, et une grande peine, qui venait de Severus. Je suis immédiatement allé trouver Dumbledore dans son bureau pour lui expliquer. Il a compris. Il savait que Rogue hésitait sur sa voie. Immédiatemment, il a envoyé un membre de l'Ordre le chercher. Il était fou de rage en arrivant dans le bureau. Il ne savait pas qui avait tué sa sœur. On a découvert plus tard, que tout comme Dumbledore, Voldemort avait eu vent des hésitations de son mangemort. Et il a voulu supprimer la cause de ce doute, la sœur. Il l'a tuée, espérant que Rogue ne le saurait pas, et qu'ainsi il revienne dans le droit chemin.

Tous restaient bouche bée. Patty leur avait fait des révélations importantes ce soir, et ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient en parler. Mais elle avait expliqué beaucoup de mystères…

_-_En tout cas, grommela Sirius, ça ne m'empêchera pas de le détester ce Servilus…

_-_Quelqu'un arrive, dit Hermione. Nous vous tiendrons au courant Sirius.

Et elle rangea le miroir. Dumbledore était arrrivé.

_-_Tiens Patty, vous êtes arrivée. Lupin m'a dit que Peter avait avoué avoir menti. Patty, pensez vous qu'il dit la vérité cette fois ?

_-_Oui, dit elle simplement. Il est trop terrifié pour mentir.

_-_Voldemort avait semé la confusion dans son esprit. Je ne sais même pas s'il se rendait compte qu'il mentait la première fois, dit le directeur. Je ne sais pas comment a fait Lupin pour lui remettre les idées en place, mais il a été très efficace ! La potion doit être préparée de nuit et par chance le professeur Rogue avait tous les ingrédients nécessaires. Il passera une longue nuit j'en suis convaincu, car il ne peut dormir durant toute la fabrication mais demain matin la potion sera prête.

Hermione et Ron furent soulagés. Harry redeviendra normal, et il pourra passer les fêtes avec eux.

En effet, la potion fonctionna. Harry semblait toujours faible, il avait encore quelques moments de délire, ce qui ne changeait pas de son comportement habituel selon Rogue. Mais au moins il avait retrouvé un état d'esprit d'un adolescent de son âge. Tonks allait mieux également.

Tous étaient réunis au repas de Noël. L'humeur était joyeuse et on prit le temps de penser à autre chose qu'à la guerre. Même Dumbledore était venu manger avec eux. Harry était assis à côté de Tonks, qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas montrer qu'elle souffrait encore. Pour l'occasion, elle avait de longs cheveux or et argentés, qui scintillaient sous la lumière des bougies. Mrs Weasley avait, sous l'insistance de Mr Weasley, préparé une dinde, comme le font les moldus. Hermione l'avait aidé, car elle ignorait totalement la façon dont il fallait préparer cette chose…

Un fait cependant troubla la bonne humeur d'Harry. Le hibou de Tonks se montra à la fenêtre. Elle parut surprise, mais se pressa d'aller le réccupérer avant que les autres ne le remarquent. Elle ouvrait la lettre qu'il avait apporté tout en s'asseyant. Poussé par la curiosité, et voyant sa réaction, Harry ne pût s'empêcher de lire par_-_dessus son épaule.

_Il a recommencé. J'aimerai tant partir, mais je ne peux pas… Elle refusait que je fasse une fois de plus ses sales besognes. Comment ai-je pu le croire pendant de si longues années._

_J'ai su ce qu'il t'avait fait. Un jour où l'autre il le paiera…_

Aucune signature. Harry n'osa pas demander à Tonks qui lui avait écrit cette lettre, car elle avait repris la conversation comme si rien ne s'était passé.

_-_Tiens, disait elle. Fred et George ne devraient plus tarder. Je sais bien qu'ils devaient rester tard au magasin pour les retardataires, mais je ne pense pas qu'à cette heure ci des gens aillent encore aller acheter des cadeaux de Noël ! J'espère qu'ils nous ramèneront quelques farces et attrape !

_-_C'est vrai qu'il est tard, disait Mrs Weasley. Mais que font ils encore ? Ah, ces deux là… Surement en train de jeter des pétards dans la rue pour Noël ! Heureusement les autres enfants sont là, ajouta_-_t_-_elle en couvant des yeux sa fille et ses trois autres fils.

Mais le ton de sa voix s'était embruni. Harry ne mit pas longtemps à deviner qu'elle pensait à Percy. D'après Ron, personne n'avait eu de nouvelles depuis que le retour de Voldemort avait été officialisé. Le ministère avait été complètement changé, il ne manquait plus qu'un remplaçant à Fudge, qui n'avait plus aucun pouvoir de décision. Comme les autres jugés trop proches de Fudge, Percy avait été gentillement convié à quitter son poste. Mais depuis, personne ne savait ce qu'il faisait. Il avait quitté son appartement de Londres.

_-_Bon, dit Patty qui devait avoir senti cette amertume. Et si nous mangions le dessert ? Je vais le …

Puis elle s'interrompit. Incapable de parler. Elle porta la main à sa gorge, et dévisagea le professeur Dumbledore. Lupin voulu s'approcher d'elle pour la soutenir car elle vacillait, mais arrivé à un mètre d'elle, elle hurla et se transforma en moineau. L'oiseau était terrifié du nombre de personnes qui se trouvaient là, et il tournait désespéremment à la recherche d'une issue.

_-_Sortez tous, ordonna Dumbledore. Je vais m'en occuper.

Ils ne se firent pas prier. Un par un, ils sortaient, en prenant bien garde à ne pas laisser l'oiseau s'enfuir.

L'attente leur parut bien longue. Harry Ron et Hermione se doutaient que quelque chose d'horrible s'était passé. Le pouvoir de Patty l'avait prévenu. Mais quoi ? Enfin, après dix minutes qui leur avaient semblé être des heures, Dumbledore sortit.

_-_Molly, il faut que vous veniez…

Mrs Weasley parlait avec le directeur. Harry la voyait trembler de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que la conversation avançait. Puis elle éclata en sanglots. Le directeur posa la main sur son épaule, et Harry put l'entendre lui dire de le rejoindre quand elle serait prête.

Elle s'approcha d'eux.

_-_C'est terrible… Patty… Quand on a parlé de Fred et George… Pensé à eux… Ressentit leur peur… Tout détruit, le magasin… Enlevés… Fumseck vu personne...

Si Harry avait bien compris les paroles de Mrs Weasley, Patty en parlant de Fred et George avait pensé à eux, et son pouvoir s'était enclenché. Ils avaient été enlevés, et leur magasin détruit…

_-_Il faut qu'on y aille… Voir si quelque chose d'important a disparu. Venez avec moi. Vous connaissez un peu le magasin…

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le chemin de traverse la foule était rassemblée devant le magasin. Dumbledore les attendait.

A l'intérieur, c'était un véritable désastre. On voyait qu'il y avait eu une lutte. Des traces de brulures restaient sur les murs. Des fioles contenant des potions avaient été brisées sur le sol.

_-_C'est lui Molly. C'est Voldemort… Les voisins ont entendus. Les mangemorts voulaient une potion.

_-_Mais que veulent ils faire avec des farces ?

_-_Je ne sais pas, répondit il puis se tournant vers Harry Ron et Hermione, voyez vous quelque chose qui a changé, qui n'est pas normal ? Quelque chose qui manque ?

Ils scrutaient le magasin. Puis Harry remarqua un trou dans les étagères.

_-_Ici, fit il. Il y avait des fioles je me souviens. Mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler ce qu'elle contenaient…

_-_Ce n'est pas grave, soupira le directeur… Peut être t'en souviendras tu plus tard.

_(Et là les lecteurs attentifs se diront moi je sais… « sifflote »)_


	16. Chapitre 16

_Et oui... Je suis de retour... regarde discrètement les gens _

_Vous m'en voulez pas hein? J'ai plein d'excuses! J'étais en stage et j'avais énormément de boulot, puis après il y a eu la dépression post Half Blood Prince, et encore après la rentrée avec encore plus de boulot dans mon assoce, et la dépression post Prince de sang mélé. (ben oui je l'ai lu en anglais et en français, donc du coup j'ai eu deux dépressions...) _

_Puis bref voilà je suis de retour! C'est le principal non? Puis y'a d'autres auteurs qui restent plus d'un an sans faire de mise à jour, moi ça m'aura pris 6 mois!_

_Bon passons aux choses sérieuses... Les RAR sont interdites maintenant (oh monde cruel!) du coup je les mets pas, mais je viens de voir qu'il y avait une merveilleuse option pour faire reply, mais pour ça faut que vous soyez enregistrés! Donc n'oubliez pas de vous enregistrer avant de faire votre review! _

_Bref... je vous laisse lire! _

Chapitre 16 :

En retournant au squarre Grimmaurd, Harry se torturait l'esprit. Il savait ce qu'il y avait à cet endroit, mais ne parvenait plus à se souvenir du nom de cette potion. Et pourquoi Voldemort s'interessait il à des farces et attrapes ? Ces questions restaient sans réponse. De plus Harry ne savait comment réagir face à Mrs Weasley. Il se souvenait très bien des dernières vacances de Noël, lorsque la femme avait voulu combattre l'épouventard caché dans un meuble. Ses peurs profondes étaient de perdre les membres de sa famille.

Pourtant Harry était surpris par l'attitude de la mère de ses amis. Elle ne pleurait plus. Au contraire, elle gardait la tête haute, et ses yeux n'exprimaient pas le chagrin mais la colère et le désir de revenche. Elle gardait espoir, disait elle. L'Ordre était beaucoup plus puissant et organisé que lors de la première guerre. Ils retrouveraient rapidement ses enfants.

S'ils sont encore en vie pensait Harry… Même s'il se refusait de penser à une telle éventualité, il ne pouvait la nier. Voldemort avait déjà prouvé de nombreuses fois qu'il n'hésitait pas à tuer. A moins qu'il n'attende des informations de la part des jumeaux, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il se serait préoccupé de les enlever et non pas de les tuer sur place. En tout cas, Harry était convaincu qu'ils étaient encore vivant. Sa cicatrice le brulait, mais pas au point de penser que Voldemort avait prononcé le sort fatidique. Mais il craignait de s'endormir ce soir, et de refaire un rêve où il verrait son ennemi de toujours torturer des amis.

Un cortège silencieux passa la porte du 12, squarre Grimmaurd. Dumbledore avait posé la main sur l'épaule de Molly Weasley, puis avait annoncé qu'il devait partir afin de rassembler un maximum de renseignements sur l'endroits où ses fils pouvaient être détenus. Molly lui adressa un sourire triste puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Remus et Patty y étaient. Ils discutaient, mais semblaient avoir voulu mettre un maximum de distance entre eux, pour éviter que le loup garou ne panique à nouveau la jeune femme. Molly les observa, chacun à un bout de la pièce, Remus amorça un geste vers elle, mais se retint en voyant son regard. Patty quand à elle sursauta, puis se tourna vers Mrs Weasley, l'air surprise. Personne ne sut ce qu'elle avait ressentit à ce moment là, mais cela ne semblait pas être ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

Harry et Ron montèrent dans leur chambre. Hermione avait voulu rester avec Mrs Weasley.

_-_Oh, les cadeaux, murmura Ron en poussant la porte.

C'était Noël, il était donc logique qu'ils aient reçu des cadeaux. Mais Ron n'avait pas l'enthousiasme des années précédentes. Il prit un par un ses cadeaux. Il y avait l'habituel pull de sa mère. Harry lui avait offert un livre sur les meilleures équipe de Quidditch du moment, et Hermione avait renoncé à ses habitudes. Pour une fois elle n'avait pas offert un agenda qui lui hurlait d'aller faire ses devoir mais une place pour le match de qualification pour la coupe de monde. Il verrait s'affronter l'équipe d'Angleterre et l'équipe de France. Harry en avait reçu une également.

Harry avait également un pull rouge parmis ses paquets. Il avait reçu un cadeau qui ne contenait pas de mot, il ne savait donc pas de qui il pouvait provenir. En l'ouvrant, il découvrit un livre sur la magie ancienne. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant qui avait bien pu lui offrir ceci. A part Hermione, il ne voyait pas. Puis il apperçu une enveloppe, où quelqu'un avait écrit « pour Harry ». C'était une écriture qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il l'ouvrit.

_Cher Harry, je me devais de te faire un cadeau, mais j'avais peur qu'il ne soit abimé à être transporté par hibou… Je te le donnerai donc quand nous serons en tête à tête, et je pense qu'il te plaira…_

_Patty_

Harry se demandait ce que Patty pouvait lui offrir comme cadeau, mais connaissant le don de la jeune femme, cela sera quelque chose qui lui plaira. Il sourit car lui aussi avait pensé à lui offrir un cadeau. Un bracelet assorti au collier qu'elle portait et qui représentait Sirius.

Remus avait également offert un cadeau à Harry. Il s'agissait d'un album photo des maraudeurs. Harry avait déjà un album offert par Hagrid qui représentait ses parents, mais il n'y avait que peu de photos avec les maraudeurs réunis. On pouvait y voir les quatre compères faisant des batailles de polochons dans leurs dortoirs, les serpentards victimes de leurs farces, et même Lily giflant James !

Harry et Ron descendaient pour remercier ceux qui leur avaient offert des cadeaux, lorsqu'ils tombèrent face à face avec Dumbledore. Le directeur était venu pour les prévenir que Rogue était en train de rechercher les jumeaux. Il n'avait, selon lui, pas participé à leur enlèvement mais pouvait peut être obtenir des informations auprès des mangemorts. Harry se retint de dire qu'il ne fournirait pas de grands efforts et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Remus était parti à Pré au Lard dans l'espoir de trouver une piste pour retrouver les jumeaux, et Molly discutait avec Patty. Mrs Weasley avait les yeux embués comme si elle venait de pleurer, et elle adressa un sourire à Patty, la remercia et dit qu'elle allait au Terrier. Elle espérait y trouver les préparations des farces et attrapes des jumeaux, et ainsi ce que Voldemort avait volé au magasin.

Le directeur discuta un moment avec Patty et prit congé à son tour. Une fois qu'il fut parti elle sourit à Harry.

_-_Je vois que tu es impatient de savoir ce que je vais t'offrir, remarqua_-_t_-_elle en riant.

_-_On ne peut rien te cacher, soupira_-_t_-_il.

_-_Je vais te le donner maintenant.

Et elle se dirigea vers une armoire d'où elle sortit un coffret en bois et un récipient qu'Harry reconnu tout de suite comme étant une pensine !

_-_Une pensine ! Mais ça coute très cher !

_-_Je ne l'ai pas achetée, ni volée ! ajouta_-_t_-_elle en voyant le regard suspicieux d'Harry. En fait elle vient de Sirius. Il avait prévu de te l'offrir mais n'a jamais trouvé le bon moment. Regarde, dit elle en montrant le coffret.

Harry l'ouvrit et vit de nombreuses fioles remplies d'un liquide visqueux et argenté. Il regarda Patty d'un air interrogateur.

_-_Ce sont les souvenirs de Sirius, expliqua_-_t_-_elle. Malgrè son air rebelle, il était très conservateur et surtout très attaché à ce qu'ils faisaient à Poudlard ! Il voulait conserver un souvenir de tout ça. Je pense qu'il est logique que ça te revienne maintenant.

Harry sourit. Il allait voir vivre son parrain, ses parents, et peut être même Patty à une époque où ils étaient encore insouciants, où la guerre contre Voldemort ne les avaient pas encore marqués. Il prit une fiole au hasard, l'admira se demandant quel souvenir elle contenait, et se tourna vers Ron.

_-_Arrête d'avoir cet air béta, se moqua ce dernier. Et vas y tu n'attends que ça !

Harry vida alors le contenu de la fiole et se pencha sur la pensine.

_Les maraudeurs étaient la, tous réunis à la table des Gryffondors. Harry ne put retenir un sursaut d'horreur en voyant Peter s'adresser à son père. Mais à l'époque le rat ne s'était peut être pas encore tourné vers le mage noir._

_-Tu crois que ça va fonctionner, demandait Peter à James._

_-Bien sur, soupira James, n'oublies pas que nous sommes des experts dans ce genre de sortilèges maintenant…_

_-Et en modestie aussi, se moqua Remus. _

_-De toute façon, précisa Sirius, nous aurons la réponse dans quelques minutes, le cours de défense contre les forces du mal va commencer… _

_Harry les suivit jusqu'au cours, heureux de voir les mauraudeurs ainsi. Il ne connaissait pas le professeur, un vieil homme. Le cours était en commun avec les serpentards, donc Rogue y était. Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le regard haineux que Sirius lui a lancé. Ils s'était vraiment toujours détestés. Pour le cours, le professeur voulait leur enseigner les techniques de duels, et il voulait commencer par revoir l'expelliarmus. Harry vit alors son père et son parrain se concentrer et murmurer une formule qu'il n'est pas parvenu à entendre. _

_Puis les élèves se sont placés par groupe de deux, le professeur ayant imposé un Gryffondor contre un Serpentard… Le but était d'être le premier à désarmer son adversaire. _

_Harry observait la scène en fronçant les sourcils, et le professeur donna le départ._

_Les serpentards furent tous désarmés, et ceux face à James et Sirius furent expédiés sur le sol. _

_Les maraudeurs semblaient retenir un fou rire, mais l'enseignant ne semblait pas trouver cela drole._

_-Que ce passe-t-il chez les serpentards ? Vous êtes devenus cracmols ? _

_La plupart d'entre eux ont jeté un regard courroucé à leur professeur suite à l'insulte. Mais reprenaient place. Et de nouveau, tous les serpentards furent désarmés…_

_Harry ne doutait pas que cela avait un lien avec la formule lancée par James et Sirius, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Puis le cours se poursuivit normalement._

_En sortant, Harry suivit les maraudeurs._

_-Tu as vu leur tête James ? riait Sirius. C'était tellement drole, et quand il les a traités de cracmols !_

_-Cette formule pour les priver de pouvoirs magiques pendant quelques minutes était vraiment bien trouvée, avoua James. Elle n'est enseignée nulle part, mais je l'ai trouvée dans les livres de mes parents !_

_Ils se dirigeaient vers le cours suivant lorsqu'Harry fut aspiré et se retrouva de nouveau dans la cuisine du squarre Grimmaurd. _

Patty regardait Harry d'un air amuse, et Ron semblait curieux de savoir ce que Harry venait de voir.

_-_Alors, s'écria_-_t_-_il en voyant l'expression heureuse d'Harry. Tu les as vu ?

_-_Oui, répondit Harry, évidemment c'était une de leur blagues. Ils ont jeté une formule qui a privé les serpentards de…

Puis il s'arrêta et un éclair sembla le traverser.

_-_Ron, Patty, je sais ce que Voldemort a volé, dit il. C'était une potion ! Elle s'appelle molduage. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle privait les personnes qui en buvaient de leurs pouvoirs pendant une durée plus ou moins longue. Je ne sais pas ce que Voldemort compte faire de ça… Mais je suis sur que c'est cette potion qui manquait.

Patty semblait songeuse, et une lueur d'espoir traversa le regard de Ron.

_-_Ron, ne te réjouis pas trop pour le moment. Même si c'est une grande indication, cela ne nous permettra pas de les retrouver pour le moment. Je préviens Dumbledore.

Et elle glissa sa tête dans la cheminée. Elle la ressortit en annonçant que le directeur devait vérifier certaines choses et qu'il viendrait les voir aussitôt après. Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer son air contrarié.

Mais lorsqu'il l'interrogea, elle demeura mystérieuse, comme à son habitude, et préféra changer de sujet.

_-_Alors Harry, disait elle, qu'as_-_tu reçu d'autre comme présent pour noël ?

Harry lui énuméra ses présents, et avoua avoir été surpris par le livre sur la magie ancienne, qui semblait être un livre d'une très grande valeur, une sorte d'héritage familial. Patty sourit, et ajouta simplement qu'Harry comprendrait en temps et en heure ce que représentait ce livre…

Lui et Ron se sont regardés, mais quand ils ont voulu demander plus d'explication, elle semblait tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'ils n'ont pas osé la déranger. Elle fixait avec tristesse le médaillon qui était autour de son cou.

_-_C'est Sirius qui me l'avait offert, expliqua_-_t_-_elle. Quelques mois après mon arrivée à Poudlard, pour Noël. Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait demandé de veiller sur moi, mais nous ne nous sommes pas souvent vus, alors peut être pour me montrer qu'il était toujours la, il m'a offert ce pendentif. Je n'en ai compris la signification que plus tard, quand j'ai appris à maitriser mon pouvoir. Bien sur je ne l'avais jamais dit au directeur !

Harry lui sourit. Et il s'est alors rendu compte qu'il ne lui avait pas offert de cadeau. Pourtant il la considérait comme quelqu'un de sa famille, un lien entre lui et son parrain, mais aussi ses parents. Mais il ne dit rien. La jeune femme semblait disposée à parler, et Harry souhaitait connaître son histoire. Elle lui sourit alors comme si elle avait encore une fois deviné sa pensée.  
_-_Oui Harry, je suis prête à te raconter mon passé… Peu de personnes sont au courant. Il n'y a que le professeur Dumbledore, et ton parrain… mais aussi, elle grimaça, Voldemort, car il en est l'instigateur.

Et elle lui expliqua tout. Que l'infâme mage noir voulait l'avoir dans ses troupes alors qu'elle n'était qu'une petite fille, car elle avait un don, le don de télé_-_empathie, don qui était amené à se développer dans le futur pour ressentir les pensées, les envies des gens. Bien entendu ce don intéressait Lord Voldemort au plus haut point. Il aurait pu ainsi prévoir les attaques de ses ennemis. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que le professeur Dumbledore aurait prévu son acte, ni qu'il arrive à temps pour sauver la petite.

Patty expliqua également le lien qu'elle avait avec Sirius, qui était tellement fort qu'elle avait pu ressentir la peine qu'il avait éprouvé pour elle lorsque les mangemorts l'avait attaquée. Dumbledore l'avait alors chargé de veiller sur elle.

Il l'avait toujours fait, même après la fin de sa scolarité. Et alors, elle expliqua la malédiction qu'elle avait reçue. Elle sentait Sirius en danger lorsque les parents d'Harry avaient été tués, elle est donc partie à sa recherche, mais elle s'est trouvée face à Voldemort. Il n'était pas encore un esprit, une âme cherchant à survivre dans le corps des autres, mais il semblait très affaibli. Cependant il a tout de même lancé ce sort à Patty, qui la rendait prisonnière de ses émotions, et faisait qu'elle se transformait en animal selon le sentiment qu'elle éprouvait…

Harry aurait aimé qu'elle en dise plus, notamment sur ce qu'il pouvait y avoir entre Sirius et elle, mais elle ne l'a pas fait. C'était peut être trop douloureux pour elle. Il respecta donc son silence. Et il se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas le seul dont la vie avait été détruite à cause de ce mage noir.

Harry voulait réconforter Patty, lui dire que tout irait bien maintenant, mais il ne savait comment s'y prendre. La jeune femme était tellement imprévisible qu'il n'y avait jamais une attitude correcte à adopter en sa présence. Ron semblait tout aussi désemparé.

_-_Bon si tu me montrais ton livre de magie ancienne?

C'était sa façon d'esquiver, de montrer qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Harry s'exécuta et lui montra. Elle le feuilleta un long moment.

_-_Je pense qu'il pourra t'être très utile! En tout cas la personne qui te l'a offert ne doit l'avoir fait au hasard...

Harry allait l'interroger sur l'identité de cette personne, mais Dumbledore fit irruption dans la pièce, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

_-_Roxanne les a retrouvés!

Ron a sursauté, puis s'est assis, comme s'il refusait d'y croire...

_-_Comment a_-_t_-_elle fait, a demandé Patty.

_-_Et bien elle a utilisé une technique ancienne de sa famille. J'avoue que j'étais septique quand elle m'en a parlé, mais elle a tout de même tenté. J'ai envoyé un éclaireur à l'endroit qu'elle nous a indiqué, et cela semble bien être un des repaires de Voldemort. Pas le principal bien sur, nous ne l'aurions pas trouvé aussi facilement...

_-_Mais qu'est ce qu'on attend, s'impatienta Harry! Il faut y aller!

_-_Non Harry, répliqua Dumbledore. Toi et Mr Weasley vous allez rester ici. Vous vous occuperez de Patty, on ne sait pas ce qui peut se produire la bas, et je crains qu'elle n'ait besoin de quelqu'un pour la calmer si besoin est.

Harry et Ron voulaient protester mais le regard de Dumbledore les en dissuada.

_-_De toute façon nous n'interviendrons que demain, le repaire est très bien gardé, et il ne faut pas que nous agissions à la légère. Nous n'aurons qu'une occasion...


End file.
